Let the 73rd Hunger Games begin!
by cloved
Summary: The 74th Games weren't the only one with a captivating story and an unexpected ending. The 73rd Games follows the District 7 Tributes Andy Phelan and Gads Cowan, who have to face Careers, a lie spinning out of control, and a ruse that has foiled the whole of Panem. In a Games which threatens to emotionally and physically scar a mismatched duo, can they survive long enough to win?
1. Come away little lamb

**Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games.**

* * *

><p>When I got reaped I wasn't surprised.<p>

I had a feeling, a feeling that said: 'It's the end of the line bud, It's your turn.' Of course everybody gets that, whether your reaped or not, but for some reason that day it was more prounounced, more definite.

''Andrea Phelan!'' I hear our escort, Freya squeak. And everybody's face turns to me. The lanky thirteen year old who had always had a bad attitude and worked as little as she probably could her whole life. That's me.

And I don't scream. I don't cry. I don't yell that it can't possibly be me.  
>I just walk up as the crowd parts. They all see that I've ditched my boyish clothes for an emerald green dress to match my eyes (my sister's idea), and my usual pinned-back hair style is now loose in natural curls.<p>

I reach the steps and mount them, I take in the crowd. Some look sad, some dissapointed. Nobody like it when a 'young' person goes in. They think we'll be one of the first to die. I swear, I see some people hiding a smile, guess my oncoming death is amusing to them. Freya seems to inspect me when I arrive on stage, she nods curtly to herself before saying in her ridiculous Capitol accent ''Any volunteers?''  
>'Nope' I think. No-one would ever volunteer for me. I've got a younger sister, but she's twelve, and I'd alreay warned her not to volunteer. Our family would be more likely to survive if she's around opposed to me, she's liked best.<br>"Nobody?" Just get on with it. I grit my teeth as she says: ''Boy's next!''

I swear I can hear glee in her voice. Why do the Capitols citizens not see the brutality and pure vileness of the Hunger Games? How do they not realise that they are having fun and enjoying watching children fight, and kill each other at the one in twenty-four chance that they might make it home?  
>No, they only see the excitement, and the bloodshed, and the scared pieces of their own Games. We're all just pawns to them. Just another playing piece.<br>The though of that almost makes me attempt to tackle our escort ot the ground, but somehow I force myself to stay rooted to the spot.  
>He clawed hand plunges into the sea of names, each one representing a very probable death. She picks one right in the middle and announces the lucky fella: 'Gads Cowan!'<p>

I don't know who that is. Or recognise the name anyway, I think I've seen him around before.  
>He's an average sized bloke, and is quite well-built, he has a mop of brown hair so long he has to continuously shake his head to get itout of him amber eyes.<br>He'd probably be a good ally.  
>Or a bad enemy.<br>Look at me, already acting like I'm in the arena. Oh well, it's not as if other Tributes wont be doing the same, is it?

He takes his place next to me on the stage and he seems to examine me again, sizing up the competition, he meets my eyes as we're told to shake hands and he doesn't look mean, or hostile. The opposite really. Maybe... pity?  
>Wait. Pity? I don't want to be pitied. Oh my God, I'm going to be pitied everywhere, I think. I wont let it happen. I can't let it happen. Sure, I'm probably a little younger than other tributes, but I still have skills.<br>I can throw axes pretty well. One of the best at our school, that's why of you're in The Hunger Games, it's good to be from District Seven, we've been throwing axes since childhood.

But Gads can probably do that too, so that's out the window. What else can I do? Knives. I'm good at throwing knives, I'm actually okay at it anyway, but nowhere near as good as I am at throwing axes.  
>Freya coughs once, and annoying little noise before announcing 'Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, your District 7 tributes for the 73rd Hunger Games!'<br>The crowd applauds, the anthem plays, and me and Gads ready ourselves for our probable future deaths.

We're then bot whisked off towards the Justice Building, to say our goodbyes. I'm placed into a room full off expensive furniture and too-clean knick-knacks.  
>Once the Peacekeepers leave, I wander around the room, picking up odds and sods. I see photographs of past District 7 victors, all posing alongside their mentors and the mayor. I pick up one of Johanna Mason. I remember her Games. She spent most of the time pretending to be weak so nobody would bother with her, but when a handfull of Tribs were left, she showcased her extraordinary axe skills. Pretty neat strategy, I guess. Would I be able to do that? I personally don't think I'd have to will power to act like that. In the picture, Johanna's auburn hair is just below her chin, since then she's had it cut more, and she's garbed in a golden dress. She doesn't look particuarly happy, mind you. The smile looks real enough, but if you look in the eyes...I take a step back and look at all of the photographs. None of the victors are happy. That must be what the Games do to you, they suck the happiness out of your life.<p>

''Admiring something, Miss. Phelan?" I almost drop the image of Johanna at the new voice. I quickly replace it and turn around.  
>A Peacekeeper is standing at the door,a curious smile is drawn upon his lips.<br>''Yes," I say hesitantly whilst slowly returning to my seat. ''I didn't see why I shouldn't, do you?"  
>His eyes widen momentarily at my quip. "No, of course not. By all means, do as you like, a Tribute should be treated with respect."<br>I try to decipher the meaing of his words; was he being serious? Or mocking me? I give up, and just fall back on my whit and sarcasm. "I'm quite all right here now, thank you. Is there a specific reason, as to why I am still here with you, instead of my loved ones?"  
>His smile turns into a grimace "They shall be here soon-"<br>"I hope so."  
>His previously fairly warm eyes have turned ice cold, and they're fixating on me. "You may be a Tribute, Miss Phelan, but if-"<br>"It's Andy, by the way. And yes, I am a Tribute, and it's probable that I'm going to die in just under two weeks, so I think that it's right that I'm treated with the respect you said that I should be treated with. I mean, what are you gonna say if you complain about me? 'Oh, the bad thirteen year old Tribute from DIstrict 7 keeps interupting me. Make her stop'? " I shouldn't have said that. This was why people don't like me, if I see an entrance where I can mock someone, I mock someone - it's just what I do.

It seems to just infuriate him more, his nostrils flare up in anger as he says "I will go retrieve your family Miss Phelan."  
>I smile at him. "You go do that." I rake a hand through my auburn curls and try to get rid of knots, I've always hated having my hair down. It's why I've always got it pinned back one way or another. I should've had it pinned back today, or had a band spare with me.<br>The door clicks open, and my family burst through. My father, brother and sister run towards me.

My sister gets there first, she runs towards me and clings onto my legs.  
>'You know I would volunteer if you'd let me, don't you? I never wanted you to go, it should be me going in, not you. You shouldn't be going into the arena Andy, I'm so sorry.' She collapses into my shoulder while a sit there, a little shocked. I stroke her hair and whisper a collection of comforting words whilst she sobs into my shoulder. My eyes travel to my older brother, a silent plea of help travels with them. He gets the picture and slowly detaches Cecily from me. I look up at my father.<br>He doesn't look like me at all. He has steeley gray eyes and black hair opposed to my green eyes and brown hair, my siblings are the same as him, but my brothers eyes have some of our mother's green. I go towards him and get enveloped in his arms. "I'm going to miss you Andy." he whispers as my brother comforts Cecily.  
>I smile "Sure, you'll have no-one laughing at your jokes once I go."<br>We both laugh even though the joke is so sad and depressive, we'd always got on so well, never fighting, never arguing.  
>"Dad?"I whisper to him.<br>"Yes, honey?" His words are as soft as mine, we both now that they are only intended for our ears. "I really think i have a chance at this. I might not have seen the other Tributes, but I've got a feeling in my gut, like I did this morning. That came true. I have skills Dad. I think I can make it." I don't think it. I know it. A feeling of pure confidence over-powers me. I do have a chance of winning this, don't I? I may be young, but I'm not exactly short so I can use that to my advantage. I'm probably just kidding myself, though. I'll be up against Careers for God's sake!  
>My father just kisses my hair and whispers "I hope so." He doesn't want to get his hopes up. He doesn't want to believe that I might come back, only to see my death televised on live television. I don't blame him to be honest.<p>

I leave his arms and walk to my brother, Cecily has now flocked to my father's arms, so we're relatively alone.  
>I smile sadly at him, he gives me one in return, we both sit. This is what I was waiting for. Jonathan wont cry about my oncoming death, or that he couldn't volunteer for me. He's going to give me instructions.<br>He grips my arms 'Listen to me, Andy, it doesn't matter where you are, get the nearest pack and weapon and run. Odds are that an axe wont be near you, and you wont have time to get one. Go back to the Cornucopia after, kill whoever gets in your way and find an axe, there's usually more than two and I don't see who would take them all anyway. Then run. Wait it out until there are a handful of you left. That's when you go in. That's when you want to start killing."  
>I sit there perplexed for a few moments as I drink in Jonathan's instructions: Find a weapon, run, go back, get axe, run. kill. Simple. If only it was, though.<p>

I nod curtly and only then do we each recieve a hug. "I'll do it Jonathan. Don't worry, I will."  
>He leans back and examines my face. "You're going into The Hunger Games, Andy." He brushes a stray hair off of my face. "Telling me not worry is like telling a bird not to fly. It can't be done."<br>"I stayed strong for Dad Joey but, it's more likely than not I'll be coming home in a caskett." I've always been the blunt one.  
>Joey's warm eyes turn hard, he shakes me hard and it seems hard for him to keep his voice level. "Don't say that. You're the best axe-thrower I've ever seen at our school-"<br>"Only one of the best-"  
>"No." He stops my correction. "Andy you are the best. Ignore what anyone's ever told you about you not being good enough, it's not true."<br>I'm not going to get anywhere if I even attempt to disagree with him. I swallow ''I'll try.'' I whisper to him.  
>He nods and oulls me into a hug, I'm stuck in his iron grip, being held as though I'm going to disappear any second and he can't stop it.<p>

Which, of course, is going to happen. I'm going to be taken from him, Cecily, my father, my friends and my District, and taken to the Capitol. I will spend a week there and get to live luxiouriously, I will get interviewed and then just hours after, be sent into an unknown arena, where I will have to kill people most probably older than me if I am to survive.  
>Joey kisses my hair before letting go. Precisly at that moment, the dreaded Peacekeepers enter. Joey and my father begin to leave, but Cecily clings to me and refuses to budge.<p>

''Cecily, let go. Cecily you have to leave me. Cecily, it will be harder for us if you don't go now..." I cry to her. Tears are threatening to break through my barriers at the concept of leaving my little sister behind.  
>The Peacekeepers are at a loss. Usually they will do whatever they can to 'keep and restore peace', but apparently the image of my dear little sister clinging to me with every fibre of her being, has found the human hidden behind the serpentine glamour. But, eventually, they stop feeling like a human, and pull her off of me.<br>My family leave and for a few moments I stand there, alone and feeling hollow and numb.  
>The last memory I may have of my sister is her begging me not to leave her. The though shocks me and I feel like I need to sit down and have a glass of water, but I can't because I'm then taken on the next stage of my journey, I go to the train station.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it any good? And I know that Andy may seem a bit like Katniss, but she's really not, you'll see in later chapters. Read and review please! <strong>

**-Morgan :)**


	2. My weakness is that I care too much

****Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games.**** Obvioulsy

**Hey, new update! :D So here you get see a bit more of Andy's character and personality - you can see that's not just another Katniss! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two -<p>

Reporters are avid to get a look at me and Gads - they always are, but they have more fun when it's a younger tribute, which in this case is me. But we both put on a brave face, Gads acts nonchalantely, even smiling at the cameras here and there. I put on -which I have now decided is going to be permanent- my tough girl face. I shake the hair from my face and pretend not to see most of the cameras, but I scowl at every one I must look at.  
>I wonder how that will go down with the Capitol, and other viewers. I can imagine the headlines: 'Andrea Phelan from District 7: She seems hard when you first see her, but is that a mask hiding secret intentions?'.<p>

God, I hate them. All of them. I don't care if they didn't support the Games, they probably have fun watching it, and watching Tributes die. Possibly taking bets on who's going to die in the next few days. Filthy, disgusting human beings - if you can even call them that.  
>Once we leave the car we have to wait a while to get onto the train. I lean against a nearby pillar and try to pretend that there aren't cameras fluttering nearby, just itching to get a look at me.<br>Gads is doing a similar thing, He's standing by the doorway of the train whilst we wait for the doors to open and just puts on a blank face, he smiles at any camera that is too near to ignore. We seem to have such different techniques, even in this early stage. He's probably playing 'the nice guy', which tends to help in the arena. Me? I've already explained the tough-girl thing. But that's just me, but I am playing it up for the cameras, loners in the arena often get helped as well, mostly becasue you can usually sense the anger and frustration threatening to burst if they come near another tribute. And hey, The Capitol's a sucker for a good old mystery.

Once we step inside the train, I'm in awe. The walls seem to be a light pink on first look, but in closer inspection you can see thousands of individual patterns in so many different shades of pink, the further you get the more they blend together. The walls are a dark brown wood-type flooring, with fluffy black matts here and there.  
>In our individual areas, the walls are made up of greens instead, the floor is lighter and the matts are red. There are different pieces of wooden furniture a few shades darker than the flooring, a large bed with soft, expensive covers, a dressing table with a large oval mirror, too many chest of drawers for anyone to be able to use them all, but nethertheless, each drawer is filled to the brim with expensive posh clothing that I wouldn't want even if it was available for free at home.<br>Until Freya comes to collect me, I spend my time poking around the room: looking for broken floorboards, searching for the most ludicrous things the Capitol would foolishly put in here.  
>Freya knocks on my door once, signalling it's time for dinner, I find a pair of tight black trousers and a navy jumper which I throw on before entering the room.<br>There are three people in the dining car when I enter, Freya who's chattering away about some nonsense, Gads who seems to be either listening or pretending to listen, and another man.

His black hair is messy and unkept, almost falling to his shoulders in a jagged cut, he has sky blue eyes that are half-closed and not paying attention to the food he is playing with, his lips are screwed shut in what looks like concentration, but he has a small smile on his lips. He can't be more than 17. As soon as I saw him I knew who he was, it's impossible not to: he's Woosley Borden, mine and Gads' mentor, and the winner of last year's Hunger Games.  
>You can see why girls fawn over him, he's not too easy on the eyes.<p>

I walk into the room, unnoticed until I say "So, what are we having?" and take my seat opposite Gads.  
>Woosley's eyes open immediately and are looking me up and down. "You're Andrea Phelan." How many times do I have to say it? It's Andy. "That's what I've been told," I say. "And it's Andy."<br>Woosley nods and clasps his hands together as if I've said some complex piece of information that he has to memorise. "Of course," he mutters. He then abruptely sits up and looks at me and Gads back and forth.  
>My eyes travel towards Gads who's looking at me in the same manner that I am looking at him, in confusion. My eyes quickly whip back to Woosley as he says,<br>"Well, first things first, what can you do?"  
>I quickly look back at Gads before saying "Which one of us?" He shrugs, "Either, both."<p>

I look at Gads again before picking up my fork and prodding the food an Avox had just put in front of me.  
>"Now, really Woosley,' Freya says in a chastising manner "Do we really need to start talking about that now?"<br>"Yes." Woosley and I say simultaneously in reply. Woosely looks at me again and smiles slyly. ''You go."  
>"Umm," what can I say, I don't want to glorify myself and then be told I'm half as good as I made myself out to be. "I can throw axes, but everyone from 7 can do that-"<br>"How well?" Woosley cuts me off.  
>"H-how well?"<br>"Yes, how well can you throw axes, just because everyone in 7 can throw axes, doesn't mean that they're neccesarily good at it. So I ask you again, how well?"  
>I feel a mixture of emotions ranging from shock at his words, confusion as to why he's said this and what do I say in return, anger that he may have made me seem stupid.<br>"I-" I'm cut off again, this time by Gads. Being cut off is getting really irritating.  
>"She's great. One of the best at our school, definetely best in her year group." He looks at me and smiles.<br>I narrow my eyes "I don't need your help." His eyes widen from shock before he says "I'm just trying to be nice."  
>"Well there's no point is there? As soon as we get in the arena nice isn't going to matter becasue everyone will be targeting the 'young one'."<br>Woosley seems to not even notice our morbid agruement. "So you can throw axes."  
>My eyes and thoughts whip back to him. "Yes - I said that."<br>He nods again, that's getting really irritating. "Okay, what else?"  
>I shrug. "I'm alright in hand-to-hand, and I can manage to throw a kinfe."<br>Woosley looks me up and down again. "I can see that, you've got the body for it."  
>"What?" What the hell does he mean by that?<br>He looks shocked at my tone, and then registers how what he said may sound. "No, I mean that your arm length and height show that you can have the ability of kinfe and axe throwing, and your muscles show that you can do hand-to-hand."  
>I look at him confused for a moment. Then it sinks is,he basically said that I am physically able to kill people in three diferent ways. I'm not sure how other people would react to that, but I'm pretty happy.<p>

I nod this time, and mutter a "Thank you". But, to be honest, I'm not sure why I'm thanking him, it just seemed somewhat ideal.  
>He nods curtly once before focussing his attention on Gads. "And what can you do?"<br>"Throw axes, do hand-to-hand, the normal."  
>Woosley just says "Gee, thanks for all the information." I try not to choke on my drink as I inwardly laugh.<br>"So I've got a thirteen year-old gifted axe-thrower, and a sixteen year-old normalton?" We both stay silent "Well, at least it's variety to what people usually get."  
>"What do people usually get?"<br>He looks at me again, I can tell he's trying to figure out why I'd ask a question like this- motive? Or just simply curious. And then he'd probably be wondering whether to tell the truth or not. "Not a thirteen year-old axe thrower." is all he says. I stare at him for a few moments, he's obviously lying. He stares right back at me, with the same intensity I'm giving him.

I finally look away. I prod my food a bit more, and despite the fact I should really eat, I'm not hungry.  
>"Are we going to watch the reapings?" I ask the others.<br>Woosley, who's drinking from his glass, nods. He puts the glass down. "If you both want to, it'd be the wisest choice."  
>Me and Gads nod. "It'd be good to see who we're up against." Gads says.<br>"I wanna see the competion." comes from my lips. We turn to look at each other again, he has a calculating look in his eye. He smiles slyly at me, I return one.  
>"So," Gads says, leaning forward and clasping his hands together, he pushes some hair out of his eyes. "Do you want to be allies?"<br>My head shoots up. What? Why would he want to ally with me? Well, he said he'd seen me throw an axe, but he might just want to ally becasue of my age. Not bloody likely. "Why?" I ask in a cold tone.  
>He seems surprised, he was probably expecting me to say 'yes' straight away - yeah, good luck with that.<br>"Well, despite your age you're handy with an axe, you could be a killing machine, you seem quite determined that you wont be like all the other young Tributes, so I'm guessing you're going to fight. Sure, with your age it may seem that I just want to help you, but..." he pauses "I think that you could help me just as much as I could help you." He finishes and looks at me expectantly.

Everyone's breathing seems to cease.  
>For some moments I just look at him, frowning slightly. I take in what he's saying. He's not just trying to protect me - he said I could be a killing machine. He believes that I'd be able to help him, I'd be a good ally. He wants me for an ally, and not because he pities me.<p>

For some reason I'm not quite sure of, my gaze turns to Woosley. He's sitting there looking at me. He has his right index finger pressed to his bottom lip, obviously thinking. His eyes flick between me and Gads twice, then rest on my again. He nods once. But I'm not sure if it's for me, he could just have figured something else, or is just merely thinking. I swallow and turn back to Gads. He's still looking at me. He offers me a small smile. "I'd like to think about your offer." He nods, understanding my reasoning, I'm still not sure if I wish to have allies. They could just as easily stab me in the back- literally. "But thank you, Gads." I smile at him.  
>Freya looks between us, and tosses her blue hair behind her shoulders. "I suppose we should take a look at the reapings?" Her Capitol accent seems less prominent now, for some reason. She sounds more like a human being.<p>

Woosley nods, rises and says "Yes. You two, come on."  
>We go to another carriage, and are placed in front of a large televsion.<br>It first goes to District 1, the girl is called first. She has long, flowing strawberry-blonde hair falling to her waist, she's quite tall and mounts the stage with ease, then draing to throw her District a smile, she's probably around 16 years old. The boy isn't really anything special. Both of the Tributes from 2 are volunteers, the boy has short brown hair and is quite muscular, the girl has black hair that falls to her shoulders, she's quite small but you can see she's got muscles. Neither from 3 grab my attention, the tributes from 4 are siblings, quite horrible really. District 5 comes and goes,as does six, and then it's us. When my name is called my eyebrows rise quickly at the amount of people looking at me, I was right before. Some are definitely smiling. The comentators note this "Is that a smile I see?"  
>"Or two, or three. She must be well known." I then rise and toss my hair over my shoulders before making my way to the stage. I notice I walk on tip-toes, it's something I've always done, it's natural for me. The commentators are talking again. "How old is she?"<br>"She's thirteen."  
>One says "I think she's one to watch."<br>I choke on my drink, Woosley's looking at me again. "Yes, you are." He says. Nobody questions why he said this, I just look at him with a bemused expression on my face.  
>When they call Gad's name they note his hair and muscles, not much more.<br>"Well, I guess we can see who they prefer." Gads says, I turn to him.  
>"Don't say that, it's just first impressions. And what do they know? If they were marginally smart they wouldn't have a job as inferior as commentator."<br>Freya casts a dissaproving look at me whilst both Gads and Woosley laugh.  
>"Now, come on Andrea. Don't say things like that."<br>I sigh. "It's Andy, how many times do I have to say it? And why shouldn't I say it? I'm allowed to voice my opinions."  
>"But-"<br>"Just shut up Freya," Woosley snaps. Me and Gads look at him whilst Freya stares at him, speechless. "Well it's what you always do, last year you wouldn't stop moaning at Xara."

I remember Xara, she was the female tribute from last year. I remember that she got stabbed, and even though he wasn't allies with her, Woosley stayed with her until he died. I can see why he got pissed with Freya.

We turn our attention back to the reapings. No-one stands out until we come to District 10, a girl called Fawn is called out, she's tall and is muscular. I swear you can see an evil glint in her eye, as she moves forwards she pushes people out of the way - none too gently either.  
>When she reaches the stage she grins, winks and puts her hands on her hips. "Confident that one."<br>"Yes, she might be a good one." Woosley is back to mentor-mode. "Look out for her. By the looks of it she's in it to win it. And I doubt she'll be trustworthy, so don't ally with her."  
>I raise an eyebrow. "You can tell all that from one look?"<br>His gaze focus on me. "Yes. The way she holds herself, her expression, you can see the ruthlessness, the muscles show that she's very strong. And pushing people out of the way is usually what the tough solitary people do - or the backstabbers."  
>"I suppose you're right. And the way she grinned, she's determined and possibly happy." He cast an approving look at me and then smiles. I feel somewhat proud of that, I obviously done something right.<br>When the girl from 11 is called, she screams once and then faints. Some Peacekeepers come to retrieve her, they don't revive her, just bring her someplace behind the stage. When the boy is called, everybody's attention is still fixed on the leaing Peacekeepers, so his name has to be called a few times for him to even realise.  
>The Tributes from 12 look so alike the could be siblings, they have the same dark brown hair, dark skin and cool gray eyes.<p>

We all stare at the television in silence a few minutes after the screen goes black. Freya abruptley rises, claps and says "Well, we are sure in for a good show this year."  
>Our gazes all turn slowly to her, Woosley scoffs in disgust before leaving the room, Gads shakes his head before following him.<br>Freya turns to me,I'm still seated and looking at her, disgust written on my face. "What? What did I say?"

I rise, when I do so I'm almost her height. "You don't say stuff like that to a first time mentor, and two Tributes. It's not going to be a 'good show'. It's going to be a bloodbath." I practically snarl the last words, Freya stares at me for a moment. But I then leave the room, returning to my own room.

Once I get there, I sit on the bed. I sigh and put my head in my hands. But now the day has vanished and evening has arrived, but I don't move, I just stay sitting, drowning in the thought of my oncoming fate.  
>It's likely I will die in just over a week. I realise this suddenly. I stand up, and then realise it's almost been an hour since I entered, everybody's going to be in their own compartments now.<br>I tip-toe out of my room and go into the sitting compartment.  
>It's empty. I make my way to a window seat and dump myself there. I stay there with my face almost pressed against the window, I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them, trying to be as small as possible.<br>Why did it have to happen to me? I don't want to die, not yet. Why couldn't they have given me another year or two? Or even a few months, I relaise I never told my siblings or father I loved them. I just told them to be strong and worry about theirselves. How much time did I waste moaning about them? Did I not realise that they could all be taken from me?  
>Of course I didn't. I'm a thirteen year old girl, you don't worry about those types of things, even if you do live in Panem.<p>

I hear the compartment door slide open. I turn my head to the intruder - It's Woolsey.  
>He surveys the room and then notices my silouhette. He turns to leave, but I say "It's fine, you can stay." he turns back, and then looks at me. "Really, it's fine."<br>I swear he nods again before he makes his way to the chair beside my window seat.

In the ghostly moonlight you can see even more so why he's loved. It emphasises the shape of his face, the shadow of his long lashes and messy hair.  
>He puts his hands together silently. "So how are you taking things?" I turn to him.<br>"How'd you know?"  
>He chuckles darkly. "This is when it dawned on me. And I done the same thing you did, but I cried a bit before going to the window seat."<br>I snort, but know he's telling the truth. I realise that this is the first time we have had an actual conversation, just the two of us. "I don't even think I told them I loved them." I say, I don't whisper, but my voice is quieter than usual, but just as strong.  
>Woosley sighs. "It doesn't matter, they'll know you do." He's silnet a little longer. "Who's 'they' anyway?"<br>"My dad, older brother, younger sister."  
>"No mum?"<br>I close my eyes for a moment. "Mum..." my voice wavers "Mum died having my sister." I will back tears."  
>"I'm sorry Andy."<br>I laugh, and change the subject. "Finally, someone remembers."  
>He chuckles too. He then moves in front of me, sitting on the window seat with me.<p>

"How'd you win?" I ask.  
>"Didn't you watch it?"<br>"Of course, but you must have had your own tactics, and they can't show everything, can they?"  
>Woosley looks at me, I push my hair back off of my face. "I made sure I didn't make any allies. I didn't want to see friends die, have to kill them, or have them try to kill me. And anyway, allying just isn't always right for some people."<br>"I know what you mean. I don't want to trust people, but I might have to to survive."  
>"I think you should ally with Gads, Andy. He seemed sincere, he wants you as an ally, not just because he pities you. And I think he'd help you. But I understand your hesitation."<br>I look at him. "So allying is the right way for me?"  
>He shrugs. "Not neccesarily. I'm sure you could do fine on your own, I think it would just be in your best intrests to ally with Gads. But you don't have to do as I say, you know."<p>

I nod, taking in his thoughts. He understands why I don't want to have allies, but he has a strong argument. "I... I don't want to have to care about people.. in there." I struggle with my words, a few pauses between each word. "I.. don't want to lose.. people."  
>"I know." he takes my right hand suddenly in both of his. His hand is warm, and offers me some comfort. "But you don't have to shut down. Often the people who show their emotions are well liked, and get more respect. Both inside and outside the arena."<br>I look at him again, but he releases my hand and says "Go to bed Andy, we've had a long enough chat already."  
>I jump off the window seat and leave the room, sensing that this isn't a time fore good-nights.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it any good? Really sorry if there are spellinggrammar mistakes, sometimes I just don't see them.  
>Tell me if you want me to continue with this story, R&amp;R :) <strong>


	3. Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or read, I'm really happy that you don't think this really sucks. Just to clarify, I'm still not Suzanne Collins, okay? I'm just Morgan. So, I hope you like this chapter! :)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three -<p>

When I rise I immediately know that today we'll arrive in the Capitol. I'm not sure how, but I just know.  
>I walk to the window, the curtains still open since I never closed them. The light hurts my eyes, even though Woosley told me to go to bed, I couldn't sleep. I'm sure I fell asleep this morning.<br>"Up Andre-Andy!" Freya corrects herself, I role my eyes. "You need to get ready!"  
>She continues jabbering on and knocking until I yell "Shut up! I'm awake! Go away!"<br>"Well you don't have to-"  
>"GO!"<br>I hear her footpsetps retreat after a few annoyed mumbles.

I probably shouldn't have been so harsh to Freya- but she did deserve it. She's probably never worked hard a day in her life. So, once a year she has to pluck two names out of bowl, ruin two people's lives and ride around on a train? She must be exhausted already.  
>I find a black shirt and a gray pair of shorts and leave my room to find the others.<br>It's a similar sight to last night, but Freya is walking around whilst Woosley and Gads are making conversation.  
>When Freya see's me she sighs and says "Finally! You're up! We've been waiting a while."<br>"We've hardly been waiting two minutes Freya." Woosley says, not even looking at her, his eyes are on me. "How'd you sleep?"  
>"Horribly." I push past Freya and sit in the same place as yesterday, across from Gads. I hear Freya sigh and mutter some dissapointing remarks about me before leaving the cart.<p>

I lean forwards slightly. "Yes."  
>Gads looks up, I don't think he slept much either, his hair is messy and dark circles are forming under his eyes. "Huh?"<br>"Yes. I'll ally with you." I look at Woosley who nods at me.  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Why wouldn't I be serious?"  
>"It's just..." Gads pauses and rakes a hand through his hair, "Last night you seemed so fixed on saying 'no'."<br>I frown. "Last night I said I'd think about it."  
>"But I could tell, from your-"<br>"And I thought about it. And my answer, is yes." Gads looks like he'll say something, but I stop him. "But, I have some conditions. One, you can't and wont tell me what to do, I am not to be ordered around and treated like a child, I will do as I wish with or without your encouragement. Number Two, do not treat me like a child. I may be younger than you, but I am in no way your inferior in any way because I may be the person who will save your life. Three, work with me, we are allies you can trust my advice. And four, don't question my decisions or judgement unless you wanto lose a hand." I breath deeply, realising I delivered my little speech in a few breaths. I turn to Woosley first, I'm not sure why but I feel as though I need to prove myself to him, and this is one of the steps to do that, he smiles slightly and gives me a small nod.

Gads just looks at me with a bemused expression on his face. He then smiles and nods. "Okay, that seems... fair. I guess we're allies then."  
>I nod in reply. Some food is put on a plate in front of me, but I don't eat it again. Thoughts are swirling through my head: Can I trust Gads? Did I say the right thing?<br>"You know you should eat, Andy. Build up your strength."  
>I focus my gaze on Woolsey, I realise that he doesn't look much better than me or Gads do. I wonder how much long he stayed on the window seat after I left? Has he slept at all? "I'm not hungry."<br>"So? Eat anyway. You're going into the Hunger Games Andy, you should eat while you can." An uncomfortable silence passes over us. I'm guessing people don't usually say what they want, when they want like Woosley does. But he's right. I don't know where I'll be in the arena, how I'll survive, if I'll survive. I should eat now.  
>I nod, and start eating the eggs in front of me.<p>

Woosley gets up and walks to a window. "We'll be at the station soon, if you want to get ready go while you can."  
>I shrug at his words, and out of the corner of my eye I spot Gads doing the same. Suddenly, we're enveloped in darkness. I look around for a source but see nothing apart from the dim outlines of my compainions.<br>"Ummm, what's going on?"  
>"It's just the tunnel in the mountains," the words belong to Woosley's voice. "It's practically the only way to get into the Capitol from this side."<br>I nod even though I know no-one will be able to see.  
>I walk over to Woolsey's silhouette, I put a hand on the cold glass. "How different is it?" I ask him. He doesn't ask what I mean. He knows that I am talking about the Capitol. Not only how it looks, but the veery essence of it, the people, the atmosphere. I wish to know if there are good people in the Capitol, or if they are all cold-hearted creatures like we're all told.<br>He breathes in. "Very."  
>Bright light floods the compartment, and I'm momentarily blinded. But then I see it, the Capitol.<p>

I feel my mouth open in awe at the magnificant place. The multi-coloured buildings are taller than any tree back home, and the people look even more inhuman off-camera. Some of them look barely human with all the pointless surgery they've had done to them. "Wow." I mutter. "Gads, you've gotta see this place."  
>I feel Gads' presence behind me and hear him draw in breath before letting out a low whistle. "You don't lie. It's very different."<br>I put a hand on the window. "It's kind of... beautiful." Woosley gives me an odd look, he cocks an eyebrow up. "I-I mean in a weird kind of way. There's something... enthralling about it."  
>Woosley nods. "I know what you mean. It is tragically beautiful." I look at him oddly.<br>"Tragically?"  
>"Yes... there's something tragic that this place is so wonderful whilst at home in the Districts it's horrible. People starve every day but here... people don't ever miss a meal."<br>"It's not tragic in that sense, it's horrible." Gads mutters bitterly.

"As nice as this conversation is, I think we should stop talking about the Capitol it that way. You don't know if we'll be punisheds for it." I saw, moving away from the window.  
>Gads turns to me. "Punished?"<br>I sit down and cross my legs over each other. "Yeah, in the area. It's obvious that your past actions and words are used against you. A couple years back that Tribute started bad-mouthing the Capitol in his interview, and they gave pay back in the arena."  
>Woosley looks skeptically at me. "How do you know this?"<br>I shrug. "It's obvious of you pay attention. In those Games when everyone else was having more fun watching the Career Tributes slaughter, I ws paying more attention to the poor guy being tortured by false memories of his family and girlfriend."  
>Silence passes over us, everyone shocked by my words. I wonder, are they more shocked that the Capitol would do this, or that I noticed?<br>"Well, unless you want to end up like him Andy, I'd say don't speak like that in the Capitol."  
>I snort. "Of course not, I'm not that stupid. If I want to bad mouth the Capitol I'll do it inside the arena when they don't have as much time to plan."<br>More silence. Freya just decides to walk back in the room at that moment.  
>"Well we're almost there-" She stops talking when she sees us, me lounging on a sofa with Gads and Woosley staring at me with shocked, scared expressions written across their faces.<p>

"Did I miss something?" Freya's hovering by the doorway, moving back and forth slightly on her extrordinary shoes.  
>I turn to her and smile. "No, of course not Freya. Me and the guys were just chit-chatting."<br>"Oh, that's lovely. You're all bonding. Are you and Gads going to be allies?" She's starting to sound like a concerned mother or aunt.  
>I slap a blantently false grin on my face. "You betcha!" She doesn't seem to realise I'm mocking her.<br>"Fantastic!"  
>The train jars. "I think-" More sudden movements and then, the train is slowing. "You guys' ready for this?" asks Woosley, he's scared and concerned face replaced with a concentrated thoughful one.<br>"Does it really matter if we're not?" We all chuckle. I walk towards Gad and tug on his sleeve."Come on, lets greet the locals."

We're bombarded with flashing cameras, squeels of delights, and people eager to speak to us before being whisked off to the Remake Centre. Apparently we have to be tortured to look presentable in the Capitol, I think when my prep team attempts to make me look 'pretty'. My stylist is a young woman who introduces herself as Lilian. She has odd hair, almost all of the right side is shaved off, with the remaining hair pushed over the left side, and all of it is dyed different shades of purple. She has golden eyes that I'm not sure have been surgically altered or not, she looks around 25.  
>She's nice, and fairly easy to talk to. I find I can treat her more like a human compared to the other Capitol citizens because she hasn't yet drastically changed her appearance- but she probably will. It happens to most stylists, they look so lovely when they are first introduced, and 10 years later they're still clinging onto their youth for dear life and think they can keep it by transforming into something practically inhuman. A few years ago, one even got surgery to look like a tiger, stripes and all.<br>"I'm not going with the normal route for District Seven Andy," I already informed her of my name, "This year, you wont be a tree."  
>Fine, I don't really care, I'll probably hate it whatever it looks like - but at least it's a change from our District's usual garb.<br>"So what am I gonna be, an axe?" I say, my voice not sure whether it wants to be serious or joking.  
>Lilian laughs - I guess she chose joking. "No, of course not. You'll be wearing a dress."<p>

Later I'm wearing half of a tree. But Lilian wasn't lying. I am in a dress, it's just odd. The top half -from my waist up- is a checkered type of material, it's meant to be like what lumberjacks wore. The sleeves cut off at my elbows, and the neckline is square, the bottom half is a tree. Well, the fabric has been designed to look like a tree. It has the same type of look, but it's suprisingly silky inside, there are cuts into the skirt at different places like the ones made when chopping down a tree. The skirt ends on the floor, seprating into root-like trails. All in all, it's pretty nice.  
>"So, what do you think?" Lillian looksa t me hopefully - I'm not sure why, I'll have to wear it if I hate it or not.<br>I nod and smile slightly "I think I like it." I say slowly. "It's nice - you done a great job, Lillian."  
>She claps. "Thank God, I didn't want you to have to wear it if you hated it." She approaches me and fiddles with different parts of my costume. "It's a little different, but hopefully the crowd will like it."<br>I nod again, she has done a great job. It's classy, yet shows the wildness that is District Seven.

I'm then taken to mine and Gads' carriage. He's already there, leaning against the side of it. He's wearing something similar to mine, but without the skirt. He's fring is gone, and replaced with a nice style with his hair gelled back.  
>"You look nice." he says when I approach.<br>"You don't look too bad yourself." I move to touch his hair but his hand stops me.  
>"I'm under strict rules not to fiddle." We both smile and laugh under our breaths.<br>i stand next to him and cross my arms.  
>"So, this is it, huh? Panem's first real look at us."<br>"Yeah, guess so. What do you think, we look good or not?" "Well, we're not just trees this year so that is probably going to be mentioned."  
>"Well, I guess we wont be completley ignored."<br>Gads steps away and gets into the carriage he holds his hand out to me. "Well, come on then."  
>I take his hand and jump in beside him.<br>We get to see Districts One through to Six first. District One are in golden togas, adorned with jewels, and have their own crowns. The girl, who's name I hear is Aurora, looks stunning with her strawberry-blonde hair in an ornate 'do. When we ride in the crowd continues cheering, we're not really anything special - but I swear I hear some people call my name. I just continue smiling at them. the tough-girl look on temporary hiatus. "It's almost over." Gads mutters to me.

"Oh, thank God. "

All of the chariots enter the Training centre, as soon as we stop I jump out of the chariot, wishing to be free of the Capitols' glamour. Gads drops down beside me.  
>"You alright?" He's noticed me fidgeting. "Yeah, I just.. didn't like like it. I don't really like attention." Gads scoffs. "What?" I say accusingly.<br>"It's just people are always paying attention to you at home. At school all you do is ignore the teachers, get in trouble, and then when eveybody thinks you're pointless you throw an axe and hit a target sixteen year old's can't even hit."  
>I cross my arms and narrow my eyes. "And how do you know this? We aren't in the same class."<br>He shrugs. "News travels. And I was one of the sixteen year olds." He smiles. Everything he says seems to have some efffect on me, feeling like a slap in the face or praise that I don't deserve.  
>"Sorry for robbing you of your glory, or your target." He shakes his head. "Don't apologise, you're amazing." He's done it again. I'm not ued to getting compliments, a lot of people hate me at home.<br>Lilian then runs up to us, Gads' stylist in tow.  
>"You two were fantastic! Congratulations!" She hugs me unexpectantly. "You too are going to go off to your floor now, but we'll see you tomorrow!"<p>

Gads and I are then taken up to the seventh floor, where we are met by Woosley. When Freya, Gads and I enter our floor he's waiting there, by another window. What was it with this guy and windows? He's probably just remembering last year, I guess. I wonder what it was like for him. To stay with someone you knew when they died, thinking that you could've protected them? I look at Gads hrough the corner of my eye. If he died in my arms, what effect would that have on me? I'm not sure, I just know that I'd butcher the person who killed him.  
>Is that what the arena's going to do to me? Turn me into a revenge seeking monster? Probably, I admit.<p>

Woosley smiles at us all, and beckons me and Gads forward. Freya goes off to her quarters or something.  
>"You two were great. You were presentable, proud and the crowd loved you. Gads, I like your haircut, now we can see your face," Gads laughs with Woolsey before he turns to me. "And Andy, so you can crack a smile for the cameras!"<br>I frown and open my mouth to retaliate, but Woosley stops me. "Calm down tiger, I was joking. You were good, and your facade isn't crumbling. You should keep it anyway, the young Tributes aren't usually the tough ones, so you've got a few admirers."  
>Admirers? Me? I didn't go striving out for fans, I just didn't like the press. But, maybe if I had admirers It'd help me survive in the arena.<br>"Are you sure? Me and admirers don't really go well together?"  
>Woosley gets up and walks behind us "I wouldn't say that."<br>I whip round to face him "What? What do you mean?"  
>"You've always had admirers, haven't you? That what Gads said."<br>Gads walked closed to Woosley, and further away from me. "Yeah Andy, you always have had them. People just didn't like you at the same time."  
>"Well this is new information to me. The admirers, not the disliking me bit." I sit down on a chair and bring me right leg up and lay my head on it.<p>

"What are we doing tomorrow?"  
>"Well, we're training aren't we Woosley?" asks Gads.<br>"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm guessing you two want to be trained together?"  
>"Well, we're allies. So what's the point in being trained apart?"<br>Woosley nods, again. Why does he do that? "So training," He pulls up a chair and Gads does the same. "Do you two have any plans?"  
>"Plans?"<br>"Strategies, you know?"  
>"Oh, I, I don't know." I turn to Gads. "Do you know what you're going to do."<br>Gads shrugs. "I'm not sure. I think I'd rather see the other tributes before deciding on strategies and tactics."  
>"That's fine Gads." Says Woosley. "But tell me if you wan to ally with anyone tomorrow, so I can talk to their mentors."<br>"Is that how it works?"  
>"Yeah, well, that's what my mentor said anyway."<br>I nod.

Later we all eat. Freya, Gads, Woosley, Lillian, Gads stylist and I eat in relative silence whilst Avoxes give us food and water. I look at the girl Avox, she's pretty, short blonde hair and gray eyes, I wonder what she did that was so horrible she had to be marked as a traitor?  
>"Andy. Andy." Freya's imapatient voice brings me back to reality, my head turns away from the Avox and to Freya.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Are you okay? You seem a bit... lost."<br>I nod and wave away her worried look. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking."  
>"As long as you're sure." Sure about what? Thinking? I do not understand Freya. "Yes. I'm.. sure."<br>Gads suddenly gets up. "I'm tired, the day have worn me out." "We should be leaving too." says Lillian, her and Gads' stylist get up, Lillian approaches me and wraps her arms around me. "Don't worry, you were fantastic." I look at her curiously. She winks at me, before departing. "Well, I should be rsting too. It's tiring work doing this. I never get as much rest as I should." "Yes, I'm sure walking around is so hard." Woosley says dryly. I laugh into my glass and watch in amusement as Freya's face turns a deep shade of red.  
>"Well really, Woosley. I'd expect Andrea and Gads to say things like that, but you are a mentor, and an adult, you should act like one more!"<br>"I'm seventeen Freya. I'm not really an adult." Woosley's words stir up something inside me. He's not an adult. Neither am I, or Gads. We're all just children who've had too much thrown at us at a young age. "And besides, I can say what I want."

Freya just huffs before storming - if you can storm in such high shoes- away. Gads hovers at the door for a moment, before we all start laughing. "Is she always so... annoying?"  
>"Yes. I swear I almost punched her last year."<br>We all laugh again. It's rather.. nice, being able to act normally, it makes everything seem less serious, and dangerous. If only for a moment.  
>"Well, I actually am quite tired, so I'm going to go to bed. Night Andy, Woosley."<br>"Good night Gads."  
>"Night."<p>

We sit silently for a few minutes. "What's training like?"  
>Woosley brushes a gand through his hair. "Hard. Confusing. Somewhat funny."<br>"Funny?"  
>"I don't know, there's just something about it. Even though it's one of the worst situations you can possibly be in, that's something quite humorous about it."<br>I frown. "Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah."<br>More silence passes over us.  
>"Look Andy, when you're training, there's a lot you can do. You can't not do anything, but you can hoose whether to showcase your skills or not, it's all depends on you and what you want."<br>"I don't know what I want."  
>"You will. When you get there. Something inside will tell you what to do."<br>I think for a moment. Showcasing my skills? Is that what i want? To put myself on display, let everyone see my assets and downsides? I only know one thing for sure. "I don't want anyone to underestimate me."  
>"I'm sure they wont. If you don't let them. Personally, I think that you could do anything in there and it wouldn't really matter, someone will think that you're worth watching. I know if I was another Tribute, I'd be watching what you do." I look at Woosley, he seems deep in thought, but he deosn't stop talking.<br>"Why?" The words are so quiet, I'm not sure I even hear them.  
>He shakes his head. "I'm not sure. There's just something about the way, you portray yourself, that screams competitor, someone to look out for."<br>I realise that we are bonding, in a strange way. "Did people think that about you?"  
>"I'm not sure... I think so. I know that I was targeted in the arena, so someone must have, huh?"<br>"I did." He looks at me. I look away, not wanting him to see my expression. "When, you were in the arena. Last year, I knew that you were important. I wasn't really suprised when you won."  
>"Thank you." I'm not sure 'thanks' were due for, but I accept them anyway.<br>"It's not meant to happen like this, is it?"  
>"What isn't meant to happen?"<br>"This. Bonding, being friends. I'd say that we're friends, or at least becoming them, wouldn't you?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Exactly, that isn't meant o happen. You're meant to be my mentor, I'm mean to be your Tribute, I'm not sure that 'friends' is mean to fit into that equation."  
>Woosley looks at me in silence before uttering "I don't know. But it's only been what, two days? That's plently of time to learn how to dislike each other."<br>I laugh, "Suppose so. Less than a week left. God, less than a week." I rise, I brush myself off. "If I've got training tomorrow, I should probably sleep, huh?"  
>Woosley nods. "Right you are."<br>I leave and emter my room, thoughts about what will happen in a few days swirling around my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what did you think? Like it or not? Did it make sense? Read and review please, goodbye and may the odds be ever in your favour ;)<strong>_

_**-Morgan**_


	4. The Training Centre

_**First of all, thanks for the reviews and watchy-things! Love you all! And secondly, I know this chappie is short, but I hope it has the desired effect, and will satisfy you until chapter 5! :) -Morgan.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four.<p>

When I walk into the training room, the first thing I mutter is "Oh, crap."  
>It's giant. And full of sharp pointy things that my eyes instantely flutter to. Other than the weaponry, there are other stations based on different skills that could be used in any arena. Tying knots, Edible plants, that sort of thing.<p>

All of us Tributes are in a row. I look at my competitors. First in the line is the District 1 guy, next to him is Aurora, her long har pulled into two french plaits, then District 2, I learn that thier names are Mari and Julian, District 3, 4, 5, and 6. Then it's me and Gads.  
>We're in jumpsuits, I in a red one, Gads in a green one. My long hair has beeen tamed into a tight bun at the nape of my nape and Gads' hair has been gelled back. Next to me is a small guy from District 8, then his fellow tribute, then District 9 and then Fawn.<p>

Actually seeing her has made me slightly sympathetic towards the District 10 and 11 guys next to her. She's really something, With blond hair cut in razor-slash bangs on eihter side of her face and a full fringe falling into her cold gray eyes. She seems to be bursting with glee. My head turns to Aurora for some reason, she's looking at Fawn the same why I am. Her head the whips to me, she looks me up and down and catches my eye before winking. What was that about? At the end of the line the District 11 tributes look petrified.

When we're allowed to enter the training centre, the tributes from District 1, 2, and 4 go for the weaponry as Woosley warned they would. I make my way to follow them, but Gads catches my arm.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>I smile "Making friends with the other kids." I try to pull away, but to no avail.  
>"Yeah, but why?"<br>I shake him off before muttering to him under my breath. "I know what I'm doing. And for my plan to work you need to bugger off and forget about me, for now anyway. Okay?"  
>He hesitates. "Hey, Gads. I'm a big girl remember."<p>

I turn away from him, and make my way to the sharp, pointy things. When I get there I get curious and threatening looks from the Careers - apart from Aurora. I realise that she isn't like the other District 1 girls, somewhat ditzy and immature even if they can kill ruthlessly. No, she's been busy calculating her opponents moves. And she's been right about me. I wink at her, and earn a smile.

I come to a station which may as well have been bulit for me. Whar am I saying- of course it was. Well, for me and Gads anyway. Axes. Lots and lots of axes. I stroll over to the largest ones, and pick the smallest of them. But it's still big enough that a normal thirteen year old shouldn't be able to weild it.  
>"So what's the deal with these?" I ask the person in charge.<br>He seems a bit flustered. "Well, um, you throw the um, axe at a target.. and see if it hits it." What's up with him? But what he said seems easy enough.  
>"Okay." I bring up the axe. I look over my shoulder and catch Gads looking at me warily. I give him some kind of look that makes him look away.<br>"Umm, are you sure-"  
>I throw it. Throw the axe that is almost the same size as me, and hit the target. Right in the centre of the target, where somebody's heart would be.<br>"So, how was that? Pretty good?" I ask the guy, he just nods, lost for words.

I look at the Careers, and they're looking at me. All of them, some seem shocked, possibly in awe, some calculating. Aurora nods at me slowly. My plan is working. They're starting to want me as an ally. I may be one of the youngest tributes here, but I already seem deadly, and it's better to have me throwing the axe for them instead of at them - right?  
>I inadveredly see Fawn. She looks even more thretening when she got an evil scowl painted on her face. She hates me. I don't mind, but now I know that I am defintely going to be one of her targets, lucky me.<p>

I pick up an even bigger axe, and toss it. Now I'm just waiting for the Careers to take the bait. I toss a few more axes, and notice that with each toss, the Careers are muttering more and more to each other.  
>It's no suprise that when I return from retreiving my latest axe, Aurora is waiting for me.<br>"You're pretty handy with that axe, aren't you?" Her voice is soft, and like honey. I use my sleeve to clean the blade whilst I say. "Yeah, I'd say I am."  
>I meet her eyes, and notice that they are a clear blue. "I would too. And so would everyone else." Didn't take her long to get there, did she?<br>"All of you, huh?" I put my hand on my hip.  
>She shakes her head - what she'd do if her hair was loose to shake it over her shoulder. "Yes. All of us." She's taken a step closer to me, I'm not sure if she's even realised.<br>I smile, and remove my hand from my hip and place the axe in it's container "Well that's nice."  
>I take a set away, and suddenly Aurora is in my face, talking in a strong voice. "Look, Andy, you're good with that axe, and we've decided that you are Career material. So you should join us." She smiles, a grin really, showing all of her teeth.<br>I take a step closer, and feel stares from Tributes, not only Careers, on my back. "I should, should I?" I ask Aurora.  
>"Yes." She blinks a few times before I reply.<br>"Well, thanks for the offer A, but I decline." I take a step away, and watch the smile disappear from her face and get replaced by a confused frown.  
>"You decline?" She says, as if she hasn't believed me.<br>I nod before saying "Yep, pretty much. But I'll keep your offer in mind."  
>Aurora exhales before aying slowly. "Okay. Keep it in mind, we're watching you."<br>Ooh, very ominous. She retreats back to her companions, to deliver the bad news. I chuckle to myself, and leave the axe station, and go to find another.

-  
>"So you really said that?"<br>I grin, nod and say "Yes. To a Career."  
>Woosley chuckles. "Wow, didn't know you had it in you Andy. What one was it?"<br>"Well I think it was extremely idiotic, and un-called for."  
>We all turn our heads to Freya, who hovering by us whilst we all sit down talking about what happened in training. "How is it un-called for exactly?" I ask.<br>"Well, you didn't have to string them along, just to say no, did you?" She crosses her arms, and begins to pace.  
>"Freya, it's part of our strategy." says Gads. "We all discussed this this morning, you just wern't here."<br>"And even if it wasn't, Andy's fine, she wasn't being idiotic. She came up with it all on her own, that's as far way from idiotic as you can come in my books." I get a proud look from Woosley, I grin like an idiot. Yes, we are definetely bonding.

Freya stops pacing. "Well, what exactly is this plan?"  
>I shake my head, stand up, and wave my arms in a 'no' gesture. "No, no, no, no, no, No way. We can't tell you."<br>She looks somewhat hurt. "Well, why not?"  
>"We haven't exactly worked out all of the kinks yet, and it's private Tribute-mentor stuff anyway."<br>"Well, I still think-"  
>"No Freya! It's... private." I say, for lack of a better word.<br>Freya shakes her head. "Oh, fine. Well, I guess I'll leave you all, so you can talk if I can't hear it."

"She's sure persistant, isn't she?" asks Gads. "Just a bit." I say as I dump myself down beside him. "Anyway, enough about me and my adventures, what did you find out?"  
>"Not much. Districts 12 and 11 are definetly a bust. I'm pretty sure that the 11 girl is going to die first. The people from 6 and 3, I think are going to ally."<br>"What makes you say that?"  
>"They were always with each other, and they were talking pretty secretively."<br>"Are any of them worth worrying about?"  
>Gads shakes his head. "I doubt it, but the guy from 6 is suprisingly good at hand-to-hand."<br>I shrug. "Doesn't matter, we've definetly got that covered."

Woosley had been watching us in silence, but now he speaks up. "What about the District 10 girl, Fawn, wasn't it?"  
>Gads and I exchange looks. I give a shaky laugh. "Well, she's something. And a real opponent."<br>"What do you mean a 'real' opponent?"  
>"She's..."<br>"Brutal." Gads supplies for me. "Seriously. And bloodthristy. You don't want to know what she was saying to the other Tributes in the centre."  
>"And she's got a vendetta against me, it seems."<br>Woosley frowns. "Why?"  
>"Because I'm good. I'm competition. Someone who may actually be in her way to victory."<br>"Has she actually figured anything out?"  
>I shake my head. "No. I don't see how she could've anyway. We're not showing any abnormal signs. I'm just a girl who said 'no' to the Careers."<br>"That could be enough to rouse suspiscion, though Andy." says Woosley.  
>I look up, meeting his eyes. "You think?"<br>He nods. "I know. It's strange. Just watch what you do Andy, this.. strategy of yours, whatever you want to call it. It may be brilliant, but it's dangerous. Very dangerous."  
>Gads nods. "It is Andy."<br>I let their words sink in, and think -possibly for the first time- that I've taken on too much. That my recklessness could kill me this time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've gotta say, I didn't know for sure if 'Careers' was just a District 12 thing or not, but I'm guessing other Districts must have started using it at some point, hence why 1, 2 and 4 are still called 'Careers' by everyone including themselves in this. Do you like Aurora? I've got big plans for her! :)<br>And, I'd love to hear what you think Andy's 'plan' is, see if you can figure it out! _**

**_R&R, love from Morgan_**


	5. Observing the fun

**_Hey guys! SO, I scraped the WoosleyxAndy moment, and exchanged it for something else that I hope you like as much :D And, I know that the Aurora and Andy thing below is a bit... odd... but just go with it, it will all make sense in the arena which will be in about 2 chappies time :D -Morgan_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

As the days of training continued, I got more requests to join the Careers, more filthy looks from Fawn, more warnings from Gads and Woosley, and more praise from the people in charge of training.

Each time Aurora requested I join them, I declined, but shows more interest each time. I'm not sure how, but she wasn't trying to order me at all now, we were actually becoming friends - which still confuses me.  
>But we were, we actually sparred a bit and helped each other.<p>

We were practicing with swords when she said to me "You know, I would kill you in the arena."  
>Nice topic, A. I don't meet her eyes as I reply "I know. I'd kill you too." I dodge a blow from her.<br>"But I'll make you a deal." She dodges me.  
>"A deal?"<br>"Yeah. A deal. If I can avoid it, I wont kill you. I'll let someone else do it. I've taking a liking to you, and I'd like it if you made it to the final three or something."  
>I swerve out of the way. Like all the Careers, Aurora has a speciality, and hers is swords. With her size, it's not hard to imagine her weild a normal sword, but I've seen her use ones larger than me with an expert hand.<br>In some ways, she's one of the deadliest here. "That seems fair. But do me a favour."  
>"I just did."<br>I ignore her. "If Fawn's about to kill me, kill me before she can. I don't want to be shipped home in pieces."  
>Aurora stops moving, she looks at me for a second, and then stands beside me. Our eyes travel to Fawn, currently shooting a bow and arrow.<p>

"So you noticed too, huh?"  
>"Yes." My earlier assumptions about Aurora were right, she is very smart. She'd made calculations about everyone as soon as she'd seen each of our faces on her television screen on the train. She was probably one of the smartest of us here, another reason why she's so deadly.<br>"There's something... barbaric about her. I know that us Careers are put in a bad light, but truth be told most of us don't take pleasure from killing one another. But Fawn..." Aurora trails off, shaking her head.  
>I'd never thought of Careers like that. I just thought that they came in wanting to slice and dice whoever came in their way, maybe they were just as desperate to come home as the rest of us.<p>

But then I remember that a lot of them are volunteers, so it's their own damn fault if they feel like that.  
>"I know what you mean, there's something not right about her."<br>I've grown comfortable with Aurora, part of my plan. Probably part of hers too, to get me join the Careers.

"Do you know what you're going to do for your private session?" I ask Aurora.  
>She studies me under a curious eye, but then her face whipes clean of all emotion. "I honestly don't know. Probably just swords. You?"<br>I laugh. "Do you even need to ask?"  
>She laughs too. "Aahh yes, axes galore. Fun for you, Andy."<br>"You betcha."  
>I drop my sword and brush my hands together. "See you later, A. I've gotta talk to Gads."<br>"Good luck Andy."  
>"You too." We have an odd relationship.<p>

Gads is at the axe station, my favourite place. He's not actually bad at tossing axes, pretty good actually.  
>"Let you wrist loose more, and try to keep your arm less straight than that." I say behind him.<br>He almost drops the axe at the unexpected sound of my voice. "Oh, Andy. Thought you'd be at the swords." He casts a somewhat spiteful look Aurora's way, who currently laughing with her fellow Careers.  
>"I was. Now I'm not."<br>Gads motions for me to come closer, away from everyone else. "Are you sure that you're okay with her? This is tricky stuff Andy-"  
>I wave away his concern. "I'm fine Gads. And besides, the plan is working! She likes me! She actually told me that she wouldn't kill me. I could say yes any day now."<br>"But when will you? You never know, she might change her mind."  
>His question suprises me. And reminds me that my plan is dangerous, and far from fallproof. When am I going to say yes? I shrug in the end. "Soon. Maybe even in the arena."<br>"Yeah, Woosley's going to be happy with that."  
>"It doesn't matter if he's happy. He likes my plan, and is trusting my judgement." I snap.<br>"Fine." he says. "What competition will we have after, anyway?"  
>I shrug. "Fawn definetly. Six and Three. Twelve and Eleven are nothing to worry about, they'll die in days. Nobody apart from Fawn is actually targetting us."<p>

"We've got Private Training later. What are you doing?" I ask Gads.  
>"Not sure. Not axes, that's your thing. I don't know, I'll figure something out."<br>"You better. How else am I going to make them let you in if you don't score at least an 8?"  
>"I'll figure it out Andy, okay?"<p>

Private Session is going to be easy for me. I don't mean to sound cocky, but it will be. And everyone else knows it, explaining the looks I get from everyone who isn't Gads and Aurora.  
>When I enter, the Gamemakers aren't even tipsy yet. I can tell that they've been waiting for me. The thirteen year old girl from Disrict 7 who has more control over an axe than a full-grown man.<br>That's me.

I feel their eyes on my as I make my way to the axes. I pick up a fairly small one, and toss it as far as it will go. Even though it goes into one of the furthest away dummies I've set up, it's rather anti-climatic in the Gamemakers eyes.  
>But I continue as I was, tossing each of the axes until there are only six left.<p>

I can practically feel the excitement bursting from the Gamemakers. So I pick up two. And toss them both at the same time, in different directions, and they both hit their own target. I smile smugly.  
>I pick up two again, and aim even further, my arms are beginning to ache, but I power through the pain, becasue this is how I will impress the Gamemakers. This is how I will get one of the highets scores. This is how I will get myself and Gads into the Careers, putting my plan into action. And this is how I will win my Hunger Games.<br>When I am dismissed I can tell that they think I was worth the wait. Good.  
>-<p>

I'm sitting on the floor infront of the sofa occuping Woosley and Gads. Freya is sitting on an armchair, sometimes asking me once again to sit somewhere proper. "What did you get last year again? I've forgotten." I ask Woosley "7. I didn't really care to be honest. But it doesn't really matter to be honest. It's just a number."  
>I turn around. "But we need good ones for our plan to work, don't we?"<br>"Not neccesarily. They all know how good you are by now anyway, and you could easily get Gads in."  
>It's funny watching Freya's face dart inbetween us, trying to figure out our 'plan'.<p>

"Oh, it's starting!" Freya's pointing to the screen. Mason gets 9, Aurora gets the same, Mari from 2 gets 8, Julian 10, District 3 get 5 and 6, District 4 get normal Career scores, the rest get mediocore scores, apart from the guy from District 6 gets 9, almost unheard of for his District. Then Gads' face is on the screen, and the number 9 flashes next to it. I let out a squeal of joy, Gads laughs uncertainly, Freya praises him and Woosley says he knew he could do it.  
>Then Gads' face is replaced by mine, and 9 is replaced by 10. "Yes!" I say, I'm the second person, and the only girl to get 10. Gads' offers his hand for a high-five, which I return before hugging him briefly.<br>I then hug Woosley, for longer than Gads, and he whispers in my ear "I know you could do it, I just did." I grin at him. Me and Freya embrace too, and she says that this will help me in the arena to get sponsors.

After that, Gads and Freya have an early night, the interviews are tomorrow so it's understandable that they'd want rest. The only reason that I don't sleep is that I'm so happy I got a 10, even if it was practically inevitable.  
>"I told you, didn't I Andy? Said you'd do it."<br>I smile across the room at Woosley. I've come to prefer him to everybody. To Gads, who I couldn't ask for a better Tribute partner, to Aurora, who's easy to talk to, to Lillian who has found a way to always make me laugh.  
>"Yes you did. And for that I thank you." He motions for me to come nearer, so I sit on the window seat and bring my legs under me so that we have enough room to talk. "Are you okay, Andy? I mean, a week of training, and planning and your interview is tomorrow."<br>Oh. No.  
>My interview.<br>I'd completely forgot. Tomorrow I will have to go on live tv and talk to Caesar Flickerman about how glad I am to be in the Capitol, and how much of an honour it is to be ferried to my possible death by his employers.  
>I groan and let my face fall into my hands.<br>"I don't want to have an interview." I say, even though it's somewhat muffled. "Why can't they just take me to the arena now? I'm fine not answering poinless questions with fake answers. "  
>"They don't have to be fake." I hear Woosley say. I peek out from my hands.<br>"What?"  
>Woosley shrugs. "You could tell the truth, or some of it anyway. Like, when he asks you what you like aboout the Capitol say 'not much'. The audience eats up people like that. It's why they liked Haymitch Abernathy when he won."<br>I nod, I rememeber what people told me about Abernathy. "That drunk from 12?"  
>"He's not a-" Woosley breaks off. "He's haunted Andy. By the arena. It's not rare, happens to a lot."<br>I scoot closer to Woosley. "Are you?" I say "What?"  
>"Haunted. By the arena?" I don't realise that I've stepped over my boundary.<br>Woosley looks down momentarily before saying "Andy you should go to bed."  
>I still don't realise. "But are you-"<br>"Andy." His voice is hard, cold, and somewhat detached. It's the first time he's soken to me like this, he usually talk to me and Gads in a warm, friendly voice. But now his anger may be rising.

I think I must open my mouth, because he says. "Andy. I am your mentor, you should do as I say, and I say get some sleep."  
>His tone of voice makes me realise that he's given me a direct order. So I bow my head, rise and leave the room, not saying another word to Woosley.<br>When i reach my own room, I fall on my bed and try to ignore the aching feeling in my chest, Woosley has never acted like that around me. Why do I care what he says anyway? I honestly don't know. But I do know that for some reason being treated like a child has hurt me. It's what I've been trying to prove to everyone after all. My whole life, I was treated as a child, as if I was less important than everyone else. So, of course, I made sure that nobody else ever treated me like that. But now it's started again.

It takes me a while to fall into sleep, but when I do, it's horrid. Mixtures of childhood memories with everybody mocking me mix with past arenas with me flung into them. In some instead of just pointing and jeering at me, somebody crings out a knife and attempts to stab me repeatedly. Another tries to drown me. Another tries to decaptitate me, but it takes them several strokes before they manage the death blow. In each I wake up just before I step on deaths's door.  
>I wake a cold, scared, sweaty mess. There is no point in denying it. I'm absoultely terrified. Of the interviews, if my plan will work, but mostly I'm just scared of a horrible, painful death. This whole time I've brused of the terrible thoughts of the arena, letting it seem like I'm not scared. But I am. And now it's catching up with me. My breath's coming in ragged breaths, and I'm practically shaking. I try to stop it before it starts but I cannot. I put my head in my hads and start to cry.<br>The tears come fast and sudden, with choking little sobs that I try to stop, but after a few minutes tears just silently run down my cheeks, dripping onto the Capitol bedsheet.

I don't cry much. I'm just not a cryer. If I ever feel like crying I just force myself to not, or if I'm near home I just rrun up to my room and scream into a pillow and punch walls until my tears are replaced with pain. My only recent memory of crying was a few weeks ago, a few months really. Me and Cecily were at home alone, Joey had failed to make it home and my father had left to go find him.  
>I wasn't worried. These things happened a lot. Joey was popular and when he was with all of his freinds he lost track of time. But he hadn't just lost track of time time this afternoon. To this day I still don't know how it happened - both Joey and my father refused to tell either me or Cecily anything- but when my father returned, he was supprting someone.<br>And that someone was my brother. I'd quickly ushered Cecily out of the room before even taking in the gruesome picture that was my brother. He was bruised everywhere, with blood staining his clothes, but a few cuts on his arms and legs. He had a particularly long gash across his forhead, and even then I could tell that both eyes would end up being black and purple. I had stepped backwards after taking it all in, and let out a choking, gasping sound not unlike my previous sobs, before tears started running down my face. I'd helped immediately any, I'd never been squeamish, but the sight of my brother looking so damaged had shocked and scared me.

Suddenly, a new thought comes to my mind. Will I look like that? At the end of the Games? If I even get to the end of the Games, it's a possibility I wont make it past the Cornucopia. But if I do, will I look as broken as my older brother? Or will Gads? Or Aurora? But I suppose that we will all look pretty gruesome if we make it to the end, so it probably wont affect me.

I get out of bed, and stumble towards the bathroom. I take a good, long look at myself in the mirror. I'm a mess. My curly locks are no longer neat and tidy, they stick out at odd places due to me forgeting to pin them back. I've now got dark circles under my green eyes, and tear stain down my cheeks. I look at the clock on the wall. 3:00am. I splash water onto my face, remving any grime, tears and anything else, and pull my hair back into a bun before climbing back into bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, there you go! Hope you liked it, and liked the little tid-bit from Andy's life. And FYI, MAri is pronounced Maar-e. Not Marie. Hope that made sense ;) <em>**

_**Any ideas for interview questions? I haven't thought much about them, I've been more concerned with the arena, becasue the Gamemakers will be particularly brutal this year..**_

**_-Morgan_**


	6. When rage is the only option

_**Hey guys! This isn't really a chapter per se, more like a teaser. If you hate it, tell me and I'll delete it, cause I wrote it at 2 in the morning this morning, I was tired and kinda got carried away. In this... teaser... you will see a different side to Andy, learn even more about her past, and find out about some mysteries that will be revealed at a later date. Anyway, enough with that! On with the show! -Morgan**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Andy! Wake up! It's am important day! Interviews!" I groan at the sound of Freya's delightful voice waking me up.  
>"I'm up!" I yell.<br>More knocking. I almost tell her to piss off, but instead I stomp towards the door, my sleepiness a mere memory, and pull it open.

Freya's hand stops in think air, I'm reminded how tall I am, or how short she is, when I realise her fist is almost directly in front of my face. I clasp me hand around her wrist.  
>"Freya. I honestly do not know what possesses you to knock umpteen thousand times before you think I am awake, but let me say that you can quit it. I am up, I've been up since your tenth bloody knock and I cannot take any more of you bloody banging on my bloody door!" I finish in a yell. I don't regret it, not in the slightest, she deserves it. Somebody would do it if I didn't.<p>

I release her wrist, she take a quick step back before I growl. "Okay?" She nods, before scampering off. I slam the door shut.  
>I refuse to replay the events of last night in my mind. Not the conversation with Woosley, not the crying, not anything. I just go over to the bathroom at take a shower, then get dressed before entering the dining cart.<p>

Everybody is already there when I enter, Freya included. And it's obvious they either heard or have been told about my wake-up call, by the way they look at me for a split second before looking down almost simultaneously. I roll my eyes before taking a plate and beginning to eat.  
>For about a minuute nobody says anything, but it's getting too awkward for my liking, so I say:<br>"What's the plan for today?"  
>Everyone shares awkward glances. I decide to admire my hands before anything worthwhile happens.<br>Freya clears her throat before answering me. "Umm well you have interviews tomorrow-"  
>"God, don't remind me. I have no idea what I'm going to do." Gads cuts in.<br>"You don't?" Asks Woosley.  
>"No. Do you, Andy?" I look harder at my hands. Even after the Capitol's hard work, they've reverteed back to their old ways. Rough, calloused fingers from holding axes from the age of eight, fairly long, delicate fingernails unmarred from hard work in both the blistering heat and the freezing cold. I remember my first axe lesson. Well, it wasn't really a lesson. Just the first time I'd held an axe properly.<p>

-  
>"You see Andy, you just grip it here and here." My eyes wander from Joey's instructions. I look anywhere, everywhere, there's too much in the vast forest for me to take in all at once. Tall trees with branches that thrust out far and wide, sun beams forcing their way out from between said branches, birds with peculiar singing voices darting about. It's beautiful here, I dimly think.<br>"Joey, can we go home yet?" I whine "This is boring."  
>My 12 year old brother sighs, clearly annoyed. I'm not sure why he's teaching me. Wouldn't it make more sense for a grown-up to teach me how to use an axe?<br>"It doesn't have to be boring."  
>My head shoots up and the comment. "What?"<br>Joey shrugs. "This. It doesn't have to be boring."  
>My eyes narrow "What do you mean?"<br>"You can have fun."  
>"Fun? How?" I'm confused. How did this boring, somewhat meaningless task of hacking at trees turn into something... fun?<br>Joey sighs again, and wordlessley offeres his hand. His expression is somewhat hopeful. I haven't really showed affection to many people over the years, I just haven't. I'm not sure if I've ever shown and kindness to anyone other than my family.  
>Because even at eight years old, I know I can't afford to. Because anybody I love could be taken away from me at any moment, like Mummy, like Drea, like Annaleise.<p>

But today I'm willing to act like a human being. So I place my hand into Joey's larger, and try to ignore the gleeful expression that is painted shamelessly across his face. He brings me to a sparser area of the forest. As soon as I sense him start to slow, I snatch my hand away and move a few paces to the right away from him.  
>He tries to ignore this, and picks up an axe he decided to lug around with him. "What are you doing, Joe?"<br>"Wait and see."  
>He gets a steady grip on the handle of the axe, not in the two places he motioned to a mere five minutes earlier. My eyes widen, perplexed and confused.<br>He picks up the axe, brings it over his shoulder and tosses. I feel my jaw drop slowly as the axe blade lands in a tree.

I quickely recover and raise and eybrow at Joey. "That's meant to be fun?"

Oh, yes it was. I look up from hands, and into the eyes of my three companions.  
>"Huh?"<br>Gads rolls his eyes. "Plans. For the interviews."  
>"Oh, I.." my eyes catch Woosley. The events of lat night play back in my head, ten times as fast but packing all the punch.<br>This is the man that made me cry. Me. Andy Phelan, the fearless cold-hearted girl. Me. I've cried maybe seven or eight times my whole life. I pride myself on that.  
>And he ruined it. Rage fills fills inside, wishing to devour me. I feel as blood-thirsty as a true Career. Images of Woosley's dead body flood my visions. Speared a thousand times, cut into a mosaic with Wonder's daintiest knives, slashed, torn and ripped everywhere but still alive.<p>

_ No!_ _What_ is happening to me? I don't think like this. I'm not a Carrer wild on blood thirst. _'Or are you?'_ an irritating inner voice says. I become aware of everybody starig at me, once annoyed, now worried. _**(Sorry, Wonder is the girl Tribute from District 4)**_  
>"Andy, are you-" I don't know who the speaker is. I just know that I cut them off and stand up, then place my hands on the table as if to steady myself, before letting them hover around my head.<br>"I... I need some air."  
>I don't see anybody's reaction. I just know that I dart towards the elevator and smash a random button once the door closes.<br>What happened back there? I think all of this playing nice with the Careers had mucked up my head.  
>But is that any reason to fantasize about killing Woosley? And brutally at that?<br>I'm begining to think that that inner voice may be right, even if only slightly, that I am a bloodthirsty Career when the elevator jars to a halt.

The doors open to the lobby. It's practically empty. Just the receptionist taking calls and one or two other figures. I search for an area away from human contact, and settle on a seating area as far away from the receptionist as possible. I stomp over to there, knowing eyes are on me. And why wouldn't they be? I'm upcoming entertainment for the next few weeks.  
>Bastards. As if my possible death and slaughtering of other teens isn't enough for them, they have to gawk at me as I just want some time to myself. Bastards, I think again, the lot of them. I'd love to see them pitted against each other in an unknown arena with a bunch of weapons, then being told to kill each other if they want to leave.<p>

I wonder how long the first ever Games lasted. A while probably. I bet they refused to kill each other for a good while. But then desperation caved in. That's what would happen to the Capitol freaks I'd say. But not because they refuse to kill each other. Because they'd be too clueless to know what to do.  
>In a way, any tribute is smarter than any Capitol citizen. Even the first one to die. Becasue they went in the arena thinking something. Maybe it was "I wont scream.", or "I love you Mum.", or "I'm not going to survive this.", "This is when the blood starts to flow.", "This will be easy.", "You can do this.", "Just don't look at their faces."<br>The list is really endless. But the Capitols, well, they wouldn't know what to do at all, let alone string a bunch a words together to make a prayer. Any tribute could teach them a lesson or two. Any of them. Any of us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta-da! So... what do you think? And seriously, I need some help with interview questions, so don't be afraid to click that sexy review button below ;)<br>-Morgan**_


	7. The lucky don't care at all

**_Hola readers! So, new chapter! I hope you like this, you will see a glimpse just how deeply Andy's plan goes into gaining the Careers trust, this is the interview. I didn't really think much about this, considering I wrote it at about 4 in the morning. But I changed a bit, and if you think I should re-write it, just say :)  
>-Morgan<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

After a while I'm found. Luckily Woosley wasn't one of those who found me, who did were Freya and Lilian. Apparently they figured that because of stress or some other made up excuse, I could miss the interview prepping day and just get handed to Lillian as a mess.

Well that's fine with me.

When I'm left alone waiting for my prep team, I walk to the nearest window. That window, happens to be the wall. A black sky envelopes the glistening structure that is the infamous Capitol. The Capitol shines brighter than the stars themselves, a mixtures of blues and greens, red and yellows, patels and metallics, and any other colour know to man. Glowing buildings stretch as far as the eye can see, before being enclosed in some kind of rock.  
>I realies that the rock must be the mountain the train came through, the mountain that the rebels had to climb over in the Dark Days.<p>

My prep team flutter around me, wondering what to do with my hair, nail beds, or calloused fingers. Eniro, a woman in her mid 20's with bright pink hair and kind purple eyes holds my chin gently. I reseist the urge to slap her hand away as she moves me face softly from side to side.  
>"What colour is it?" she asks. I'm not sure what 'it' is, and can't be bothered to ask.<br>"Purple." Denyo, a woman who's age I cann't muster, with the surgery done to her to make her face a collection of different patterns. Eniro smiles. "Fantastic."

I'm pushed into a chair my face is wiped clean of all make-up, and my hair brushed so much I think more hairs must be on the brush than my scalp. I see Denyo connecting a cable to a wall, with an object that looks like two peices of metal glued together at the opposite end of the cable. Eniro opens up something onto a table, and brings out a make-up brush. She dabs the bursh into some kid of palette, before applying it to my face.  
>I don't see much of my reflection as someone is almost always blocking my view. I'm instructed to close my eyes, and I can feel a smaller brush sweeping over my lids.<br>I can dimly feel Denyo pulling on my hair or something, but I'm not really paying attention. I then feel an even smaller wet brush glide across my lids, above my eyelashes, and then around my bottom lid. I feel something being dabbed at my lips, and something else glide over them.

I realise that I have absouletly no idea what I look like.  
>I could look horrible.<br>Or like a freak.  
>Or a Capitol Citizen.<br>The last one scares me the most.

But when my face is no longer being illustrated by Eniro, and my hair isn't being tugged by Denyo, when I think I can take a peek at my appearence, my prep team turn me around just in time to see the door open.  
>Lilian enters, her purple hair being held back by two or three pencils. She looks tired, with dark shadows under her somewhat alert golden eyes. "You done well, she's going to look gorgeous." she says to my prep team.<p>

She drops everything she was carrying apart from a long black fabric... case... and approches me.  
>"Andy, close your eyes." She says softly. I take a step forward and close my eyes, and hear a zipper being unzipped. Then I hear my prep team's intake of breath.<br>I hold my arms up, and feel a silky material glide over my body.  
>"Open."<p>

I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is a pretty woman in front of me. I move slightly, who is this woman? But realise she's moving the same way as me.  
>She is me.<br>The thought comes as a shock, and I actually take a few steps backwards.  
>"Holy crap." I whisper under my breath.<p>

I look stunning. I'm not going to deny it, why bother? I do.  
>The dress is quite short, above my knees, and flares out. My waist is brought it slightly by a ribbon of slik, but only slightly as I am already lanky, but it gives me more curves. The top of it is violet, and without straps. Instead, the dress has the appearence of straps, as the top of it on each side moulds itself to my skin and trails up towards my shoulders, stopping just before the tips. I shift my body slightly, craning my neck to see my back.<br>It's as I suspected, The back is open and leaves little to the imagination. The lilac skirt juts out, like a tulle mini skirt, and seems to float around me. My shoes are heels, high heels, with the straps wrapping themselves round my legs as if they are snakes.  
>This ensemble makes me look old enough, but then you see my face.<p>

My eyes instantly flutter to my hair. My curls are gone, replaced by straight locks that fall halfway down my arms. My hair shimmers and you can see all of the different shades of coppers and browns more clearly now. I'm not sure I like it. My curls are me. The represent me. And I'd never change me, so why take them away?  
>But it looks good, and that's what matters tonight. My lips are painted a dark reddy colour, with my eyes surrounded with a black line, complete with feline flicks, and purple powder. Some kind of make-up showcases the straight lines of my face, putting them on show, not hiding them like so many stylists do for young Tributes.<br>You see, usually whenever there is a young Tribute, the sylist will tug on the heartstrings. Make them seem ten, not twelve, sometimes even creating a sob-story.  
>But Lilian has taken another approach. Becasue dressed as I am, I look closer to sixteen, not thriteen.<br>I realise that this will get me sponsors. If a Tribute is hot, doesn't matter their age, they will get sponsors. Usually in the form of disgusting, perverted old men. But if they get me closer to winning I don't really give a damn, or try not to.

"Lilian, it's..." I can't think of the right words to describe what magic Lilian has performed. She just smiles, she must be really tired. "Thank you." She leads me to the other Tributes, waiting in line for their interviews. I notice that I turn a few heads when I pass certain males, and then they get fixed on me. Gads is already in line when I join him. "Hey, stranger." I tease.  
>His head turns to me. "Hey And- whoa. You look... whoa." I roll my eyes.<br>"Sorry, I didn't catch that." I say, placing a manicured hand to my ear.  
>Gads rightens himself. "You look... good."<br>I smirk at him, before saying "I know."  
>Turns out I was one of the last to arrive, as I then hear Caeser Flickerman's voice warming up the crowd as we fall silent. I could see some other mentors appearing just before we had to arrive on stage.<p>

"Whoa." I turn to Woosley's voice, my previous anger and loathing forgotten as I take a chance to moan.  
>"Is any male going to greet me like that now, or something?" I ask.<br>"If you're dressed like that they will." Woosley is still staring at me, so I put a hand on my hip and look annoyed, impatient, and angry.  
>He quickly acts like a normal mentor again. I can hear the crowd scream.<br>I suddenly feel doubtful. What if I make a fool of myself?  
>''I don't think I can do this...'' I mutter.<br>Woosely takes me by the shoulders, kinda risky in this dress. ''Yes you can Andy. I know you can-''  
>"-But what if I can't-"<br>''Yes. Yes, you will. Because you are Andrea Phelan, and you are going into The Hunger Games, so you can make it through this damn interview, okay?''  
>I stare at him omentarily, stunned and speechless. But I say "Okay." Then we go to the stage.<p>

Aurora's name is called first. She takes a different approach to most Careers, and acts kind, and likeable. She looks lovely in a green dress. But I don't really care about anyone else, so I tune out the rest of the interviews until I hear "Andrea Phelan."  
>I sigh and roll my eyes before rising. Heel-toe, heel-toe, heel-toe, got this.<br>Ceasar offers me a hand, which I ignore and just take my seat. After a moment's hesitation, he joins me. It's hard not to run the opposite direction, as I'm sure he is actually bleeding from the crimson dye on his hair and eyes. But I remain seated.  
>"So, Andrea-"<br>"It's Andy, actually." I say "Okay. So Andy, how are you tonight?"  
>I rasie an eyebrow "Is that the best you can do?"<br>He looks shocked at my question, but quickly recovers and asks "So, how do is it feel to be going into the Gmes?"  
>Better give it my all. "Fantastic," I reply. I can hear the confusion. Most Tributes from non-Career Districts are usually terrified. "I can't wait to get into the arena."<br>He nods, as if he knows my angle. He wishes. "Splended. Well, I must say Andy, you are looking stunning tonight, as our audience would agree."  
>The audience cheers in agrement. I hide the grimace from my face and replace it with a grin. "Well, I'm glad you like it. My stylist is a very intelligent woman."<br>"Oh, is she? And how about you, Andy? Is that how you got such a high score in training?"  
>I smile and shake my head. "I'm afraid not, no. My speciality isn't something you can learn, it's something you're born with."<br>He's intrigued now. "Andy can you tell us what that is?"  
>I'm pretty sure there's some rule about revealing infromation like this. But they'll find out soon enough. "Axes. I can toss them further than the seventeen year olds at home. And I can hit a moving target." I bet they loved that, huh? A bit of juicy information. I'm not sure why they're so surprised. District Seven. Lumber. Trees. Axes. It's not a mathematical equation. My head turns to the other Tributes, I fix my gaze on the weaker ones and waggle my fingers. I need to act ruthless and bloodthirsty, so it's not surprise when I join the Careers. I trail my finger back and forth over the Tributes, I stop at a particularly lanky guy from 9 who could probably run fast. "Even him, it'd be easy," I point to a larger girl from 5 "And her."<p>

The audience must be eating this up. I don't think it's often a younger Tribute talks about killing people in their interview, that's a Career thing. I might be the first from District 7.  
>District 7. Home. I wonder how many people are looking at me in disgust. Once they see my plan, will the understand? If I win, will they all hate me? I'm not sure. Caesar's still talking.<p>

"Could you?" I nod. "So do you get a lot of admirers for tossing axes at home?"  
>He wants to know if I have a boyfriend. "Are you asking me if I have a boyfriend, Ceasar?"<br>He grins like a child. "Well, we all want to know." Yes, couldn't forget about yet another person mourning my possible death.  
>"No, they wish."<br>"Any friends back home missing you?"  
>Friends? I don't have friends. Never saw a need for them, too much of a chance I could loose them. "I operate alone."<br>"And is that part of your strategy?"  
>I lean forward. "It might be, but I can't reveal too much you see. But I may make alliances. But they're all only temporary , aren't they?"<br>"Are they?"  
>I inch closer to Ceasar. "Of course. They'll all have to be tossed aside in the the end. After all, there can only be one survivor. Everyone else is going to die."<br>Ceasar remains silent. But then the alarm goes off, signalling my departure. I rise, wave at the crowd, and re-take my seat.

I can already tell that if I survive this, if I win, I'm going to be in big trouble. Mostly because I didn't say 'Victor'. I said 'survivor', which is a big no-no in the Capitol.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, did you like it? Sorry if I changed the spelling of Ceasar once or twice, I wasn't sure how to spell it :) Do you think that Andy is acting like a real Career? Anyway, press the sexy little review button below, you know you want to ;)<strong>_

-_**Morgan**_


	8. Getting away with murder

When I'm woken I'm filled with all-consuming dread.  
>It's today.<br>Today I go into the arena. I hear knocking on my door, I rise before wincing as my arms ache. Me and some of the other Careers went to an extra traing session last night, which is only offered to special individuals, so it was just me, Aurora, Wonder and Julian.I wonder if Aurora knows that I'll accept her deal today.

The door opens, and Lilian enters. She smiles. "Come on Andy." is all she says.  
>About a half hour later we're in the Launch room.<br>I've just finished putting on my arena clothes and we've been looking at them in the mirror.  
>I rasie a skeptical brow at Lilian "Is this it?"<br>She shrugs. "It's all I was given. It doesn't seem enough, does it?"  
>No, it doesn't. All I was given was a white tank top, dark gray shorts, brown ankle boots, brown fingerless gloves, and an armband to be placed on my right arm, with the number '7' printed on it. "Well, I guess you're going somewhere warm."<br>I hope so. Sometimes Gamemakers are cruel enough to just give you whatever, not even suited to your terain. It's supposed to test your handiness, as you have to work extra hard to keep warm. Or once, Tributes were dressed in many layers, suitable for extremely harsh weather, but were placed in a desert. Of course, the Tributes shed their coats and many layers. They wished they hadn't later, when the Gamemkaers created a snow storm. Only the ones smart enough to keep at least some layers made it through the night.  
>"But there isn't any chance of camoflague." I sigh.<p>

Lilian shrugs, and then starts sorting out my hair, which is back to it's natural curls. She deosn't do much, just ties back the top half, but leaves curls around my shoulders still.  
>When I think she's going to announce something, she says "Woosley is outside, the mentors have to say goodbye now this year."<br>I nod, not trusting words. My previous fury has gone, and I'm longing for mine and Woosley's growing friendship again.

Lillian retreats, and the door opens. I turn to see Woosley. I'm not sure what urges him to, but he opens his arms. Fear must be written over my face. I don't hesitate to run into his arms.  
>"I'm scared." I say, I don't whisper because I don't give a damn who hears me, or if camera's are filming me. I'm about to go into the arena, I think I'm allowed to be scared.<br>Woosley laughs. ''You'd be a bloody idiot if you wern't, leave that for the real Careers.''  
>"How long have I got?.'' I ask "A few minutes. Have they out your tracker in yet?"<br>I frown. Why does that matter? But no, they haven't. "No. Why?"  
>Different expressions contort his face. I'm not sure what it is, but there's something he's hiding from me, and he can't tell me but wants to.<br>"There's... You'll find out soon enough."  
>I lean into his chest. How strange we feel so comfortable together, only having known each other for a week, I let myself have a moment of peace and quiet trapped in Woosley's arms before the horror, death, destruction and mayhem begins.<br>''I'll miss you.'' he whispers. I'm not sure why he would, but I know he's telling the truth. And I know I feel the same way.  
>I smile ''Miss you too.'' I whisper back.<p>

I hear Lilian knock on the door. "Time's up." She smiles sadly. She may be a Capitol citizen, but she's alright, and I know she probably has a fondness for me.  
>I step out of Woosley's arms "Bye Woos." I share the nickname I've been calling him in my head.<br>He smiles and waves at me, before leaving. I feel alone now. Which is stupid, becasue I'm not. But I do. Maybe it's because I shared something with Woosley, as we have both been in this situation. Now a friendship with anyone else in this room feels alien.  
>"It's tracker time, Andy." says Lilian in a gentle voice.<br>Three Capitol doctors approach me, one with the syringe. The other two grab my arm, holding it straight. Why bother? It's just the tracker.

But when the tracker is injected into me I know why. It's not as if I've had a tracker before, but I've had an injection, and I know that the needle has been in my arm for more than usual. When it is finally pulled away I mutter an "Ouch." Once the doctors release me, I know something is different. I've seen trackers on the tv. A small bump, if any. But this is no small bump. I run a finger over it, and feel the somewhat jagged edge.  
>Something is on it. That must be it.<p>

"What is this?" I ask Lilian accusingly.  
>"It's just your tracker Andy."<br>"But it-"  
>"Ssh, you need to go!"<br>Thoughts of the tracker dissapear, I know what she means. It's time.

I'm led down a dark corridor. And then me Lilian enter a room. My room. Where my plate awaits. I walk straight to it, and smile at Lilian. She hugs me quickly, and I stand ther, shocked. "Good luck!" She shouts, just as the plate starts to rise.  
>This is it. Shivers run down my spine, and I feel like I'm frozen but on fire at the same time. Anticipation floods me. I realise, even though I am scared, I am excited for this. The arena. I'm not sure why.<p>

Sunlight blinds me, and I close my eyes for a moment.  
>I open them.<br>I m met by green. Masses, and masses of green. It seems the arena of the 73rd Hunger Games is a jungle. Not the most ingenious idea, I admit, but the climate or terrain doesn't matter in the end, it's the way the blood flows.

My head whips from side to side, refraining from stepping off of the podium. The countdown is ringing in my ears, 60 seconds to go.  
>All around is just a jungle. Everywhere, no paths, no open space, nothing.<br>The only space that isn t a jungle is the few meteres of space surrounding the 24 podiums. Bright and foreign colours paint the surrounding trees around us all, and the bright jungle sun makes the Golden Cornucopia shine in front of me. I look at the Cornucpia, and drink in the sight before me. In the mouth of the horn, and deeper in, there are backpacks that could contain anything, the deeper into the horn, the larger the packs. In front of the Cornucopia there are smaller packs, but could still mean the difference between life and death if a lucky tribute gets their hands on one. Amongst the packs there are weapons. Sets of knives, swords of ever size imagineable, multiple spears each with a different type of head, bows, nets, crossbows and other structures designed to provide the eager Capitol audience their bloody deaths. And then I see it, and axe. Well, there's more than one, but it's still for me, I can feel it. It's as if it's calling for me, and I know that if anybody dares attempts the take it they wont make it out of this bloodbath alive.

I become aware of the countdown.  
>50, 49, 48, 47, 46 I start crouching, dropping into a ready position, benning forwards and staying on the balls of my feet so I can move as soon as Claudius says "0"<br>And then- an explosion just to my right. I'm not the only Tribute who shrieks, as the District 11 girl jumps off of her podium, and is blown into bits. The girl who looked so weak, who screamed and fainted at her reaping. She really was the weakest of us all. Her actions digust me. Even if she died in the Bloodbath, she would have died with some dignity. But no, she took the easy way out, the cowards way. She jumped. With only one Tribute in between me and the remains of the coward, I'm already sprinkled with blood, and when I met the Tribute in between the source of the blood's eyes, I can tell they feel the same disgust as me.

Then it hits me.  
>The arena is silent. Eeerily silent, I could hear birds sing if they were here. Are there birds here? I'm not sure, but I am sure about one thing. And that's that I cannot hear the countdown. I look around the other Tributes, needing to know if I'm not the only one who's realised this. I'm not, as others are doing he same as me, but none of us dare the move off of our respective cylinders with the threat of needing to be scraped off of the ground like the coward, still hanging in the air.<br>The I hear Templesmith's voice. "Not 10 minutes in, and already one death." Smug bastard, "That's what I call entertainment," Do you really? Seeing bloody body parts smushed on the floor and some of us showered with blood? "But you 23 surving Tributes, I'm sure you have noticed the countdown has ended. But the reason behind that is something you cannot possibly know."  
>Okay, what is he going on about now? I just want him to restart the countdown so I can get this over and done with. While looking around for no particular reason, I catch sight of Aurora, who is almost directly in front of me. She's in the same stance as me, ready to move as soon as possible. We examine each other, and I wonder what goes on beneath those strawberry blonde locks of hers, does she still wish me to be her ally?<br>I gesture between us, and then at the Cornucopia. She cocks her head to the side, and I can make out what she's mouthing: 'Alliance?'  
>I glance at Gads, who is placed two Tributes away from Aurora. I look at her again, and then repeat my actions at a slower speed. She gestures between us, 'Us...', and then a Gads, 'And him?' I nod.<br>She nods in agreement, before we direct our attention back to Templesmith.

"The Gamemakers have issued you all with a warning, this year." A warning? What? Us Tributes don't get warnings. We get thrown into a new, unknown place and are expected to kill each other. No warnings, nothing to help us apart from the Cornucopia's goodies and our own ingenuity. He's given us time to take it all in.  
>"The Gamemakers wish for you to know, that no skills you possess or whatever help you come across can stop their tricks this year. Nobody is safe." We've never been safe, not since our names were read our by our escorts or colunteers, we all know that. But we also know that this must have a new meaning to it. An ominous meaning that I suspect is that it doesn't matter if we survive the Bloodbath or not, something is after us.<br>I look at everyone else. I can't be the only one to have realised this. The oher Tribute's facial expressions span from confusion to pure horror. I try to seem emotionless, like any normal Career would do. "Not one. This is the only announcement. Good luck Tributes, and may the 73rd Annual Hunger Games begin!"

The gong sounds.  
>I'm one of the first to move, expecting him to end it ubruptly. I leap off of my podium and sprint towards the axe I found.<br>Aurora does the same, and finds her own weapon.  
>I spot two axes. I retrieve them both, as Aurora finds a sword. To my right I can see Tributes sprint in ever direction, some fleeing, some taking their chances of approaching the bounty. "Duck!" I yell, seeing a spear approach her, she ducks just in time, a nods her thanks before saying. "Fawn! Behind you!"<br>I turn quickly. Fawn most definetly is standing there, looking as bloodthirsty as ever. I've been waiting for this. I'm not one of those Career Tributes who relish death, but I admit. I want to kill Fawn. She's had it out for me from day one.  
>I toss an axe, and it would have hit my target if she wern't so damn smart and anticipated my action, moving just in time. The blade burries itself in the District 5 girls' chest. The girl I said I'd kill just last night.<p>

"Crap!" I yell, and as I'm readying my other axe, Fawn speeds off, into the jungle. It wont do me good to follow her, so I retrieve my axe. I pull my axe from the girl's lifeless body, not looking at the nameless face, as if that makes it any better. Nameless or not, I still killed her, still madde the move that ended her life.  
>I try to push these darks thoughts aside, and jog back to the Cornucopia, not daring to look at the carnage that surrounds me. I see my allies, the real Career Tributes, who kill and maim as though it as a deadly dance known for years, as though death is just another dancing partner who is an old friend. I see Mari, who cuts down a male Tribute with almost surgical precision, her face an emotionless mask, but you can see the rage behind those violet eyes. Blood stains her face and makes black strands of hair come free from her french braids and stick to her forehead. Her heads whipsside to side, she doesn't notice my figure before she runs towards another tributes with fury written over her stunning features.<p>

I scan the Cornucopia, and see Julian from 2 at the entrance, back-to-back with Mason as they simultaneously take lives without blinking. Do they not think of the lives they are ending, of the unknown people with families and friends back home who they have killed?  
>No. Of course not. Because they aren't programmed that way. I can't quell my fury for each Tribute who's body falls to the floor, but I know that it is not directed at the Careers, my allies. It's directed at the Capitol, The Gamemakers, Seneca Crane, whoever. Because it's not the District 1, 2, or 4's Tribute's faults that since they walked through the gates of their training centres their only thoughts have been 'Kill'. It's the Capitol citizens who glorified the taking of another's life, making it seem like something to be proud of, when the rest of us know it is not.<br>No, I do not hate the Career Tributes. I feel sorry for them.

I take my eyes away from the Tributes from 1 and 2, and see Gads in trouble with a large male Tribute. I take up the pretence of a Career, and toss my axe into the back of the Tribute.  
>Gads pushes the body off of him, and rises. I wordlessly remove my axe.<br>"Andy."  
>I look up.<br>He looks at me, and the look he gave me when he first looked at me is back. Pity. But slightly muted. It is also mixed with relief, shame, pride and respect.  
>"Don't mention it."<p>

I leave Gads, sure that he wont die now, and spot Wonder, on the ground, and in trouble, as a much larger girl is pinning her down.  
>I reach down, and push the girl off of Wonder.<br>Wonder rises, and I don't stay to see her kill the poor girl. I've seen enough death today, I'm not in a hurry to see more.

In a few minutes, the Cornucopia falls silent. It's as if all the deaths and killings stopped in unison, and we can all sense that the Bloodbath at he Cornucopia has finally finished.  
>I make my way across the blood-drenched jungle floor, and adress the others.<br>''It's over." I sound brave, and fearless. I sound like a leader, not a young girl wanting the deaths to stop.

The others approach me.  
>"I think you're right." says Julian.<br>He's glaring at me. I'm not entirely sure why, maybe because I'm acting as leader, when he believes that's his place. Well, bad luck.  
>"Let's take a look around." I say, addressing everyone, but keeping my eyes fixed on Julian's.<p>

On the way back to the golden horn, I take in our surroundings. We are in a jungle. With the space around the Cornucopia being the only visable open space of land. Towering trees surround us, and different foreign colours are splashed in the gaps between branches.  
>A burning sun shines in the cloudless blue sky, and somewhere in the trees or somewhere else, there are cameras filming us right at his moment, and Claudius Templesmith is trying to figure out my thoughts.<p>

At the Cornucopia we find a lot of packs. More than enough. "I guess people decided it'd be safer to run, than attempt to get a bag."  
>"Guess so."<br>I put mine and Gads' plan into action. "Well, we've got so many packs. Why don't we put all of the food and other things in the spare ones?" I say.  
>Nobody except Julian seems to have a problem with that. I think he might be developing a hatred for me. Or a mild disliking. I don't really care. For my survival he needs to die, why make relationships? "And why would we do that?" he asks.<br>I challenge him. I put a hand on my hip and say a though it's the most simple thing in the world. "Well we can't exactly just leave all of our supplies here, can we? Anyone could take them."  
>"We could leave a guard."<br>I scoff. "Like we'd find our way back! Have you seen where we are? We are in a jungle Julie!" I add the Julie just to agrivate him. "We will get lost as soon as we step foot in there! It makes sense to bring it with us, don't you think?"  
>If it were anybody else. I bet he'd agree. The others are.<br>"I think she's right Julian." says Mari. "We would just get lost."  
>"Or we could get split up. It would make sense to bring food with us."<br>He has to bow down. But he just doesn't like that they're siding with me. He obviously came in thinking he was going to be the leader. But I'm going to change that.

We seperate all of the food, and choose our designated weapons. I get all of the axes, three in total, and find a backpack that has some kind of attachment to it, which lets me slide and axe into it so I can take all three. I'm left to carry two, but I don't really mind. Aurora takes two larges swords that she somehow attaches to her back in a cross, Wonder and Gads split the knives, Mari takes a bow, Julian takes some swords.  
>I know we will go hunting tonight, I can feel it. But I have more important things in my mind.<br>So when we are seated, I ask "What do you think that warning was about?"  
>Wonder looks at me. "You think it was real?"<br>" I don't see why it wouldn't be. Everyone else is already terrified, why give us a fake warning?"  
>"I'm not sure." says Aurora. "But I think it was real. Maybe their are areas that we can't help but venture in that will injure us?" She guesses.<br>"Maybe they're already planned where we are going to go?" says Mason.  
>"How would that even work?" I ask. He shrugs. It's futile. None of us know what it is but, but danger is definetly in store for us.<br>-

Woosley.

Me and all of the other mentors are in the viewing room. There are 24 screens, one for each Tribute, and if your Tribute dies, the screen goes blank. Simple enough.  
>Luckily, both of mine are on.<br>Gads and Andy are together, with the Careers, and are currently as relaxed as you can be in the arena. Gads is chatting to the District 4 girl I think, and Andy is laughing with the District 1 girl whilst cleaning her blood-stained axe.

It's risky. Very risky. Andy may have conjured a brilliant plan, but it's risky. I wonder how everyone at home is reacting, to the youngest Tribute from their District making the most kills on opening night.

Because I'm a first time mentor, it's slightly awkward to be sitting with the fellow Career mentors. You see, because our Tributes are allies, we have to sit together to work together.  
>On my right in Finnick Odair, and on my left Enobaria Borden.<br>I don't like the look of Enorbaria's fangs, so I lean closer to Finnick.  
>He's nice, and I feel for him. The girl he's in love with is mad. He must really love her to stay with her.<br>I remember that the reason Annie Cresta, his girlfriend, is even mad is because of the decapitation of her Tribute partner. It's probably nothing, but Andy decapitated two Tributes today.  
>Is Cresta watching this? If she was, I doubt she is anymore.<p>

I probably shouldn't know all of this, but when Johanna Mason lives next door to you, its hard not to be told what she knows.  
>I doubt Finnick minds though, as all of us Victors are in the same boat. All of us either are, or going to be, used and abused by Snow. Even his name makes my blood boil.<p>

"Interesting girl, your Andy." He says.  
>I look at him. "What do you mean?"<br>He turns his chair to speak with me properly. "It's not often a young girl would join the Careers. And I was told she denied each time she was asked. So why is she suddenly grouped with them?"  
>I don't know whether to trust him or not. Sure, I feel sorry for him, having an insane girlfriend and being forced into prostitution can't be easy. But it doesn't mean I have to tell him Andy's plan. "I don't know. She's secretive. But she's smart."<br>"I'd say. First one to jump off of the podium after the announcement, she came up with a strategy for everyone else, and is trying to work out the meaning of the warning. I wonder how many people are betting on her already."  
>"The warning," I say "Do you think they'll figure it out in time?"<br>He thinks for a moment, and shakes his head. "No. I doubt it. Who could? Anyway, they'll find out soon enough."  
>Yes. They will. It's almost 10 o'clock. It's almost time.<p>

Andy

We're getting ready for our first nightly hunt. I throw and energy bar to Aurora and Gads, and sort out my axes.  
>"We all ready?" I ask everyone.<br>"Good to go." I nod, but then hear a bang. Like the death Cannon, but different.  
>"What was tha-" I'm cut off by my screams and the worst pain I have ever felt coursing through my veins.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta-dah... is it better? Did you prefer this one? I hope so... please tell me :) -Morgan<strong>_


	9. They'll laugh as they watch us fall

Chapter 9 -

I can't help it.  
>I scream instantly.<br>I falll to the ground and start writhing on the floor, clutching at my head where the pain is the worst.  
>It's somewhat like my previous excitement, like fire and ice. But not in a good way. The good way gave me shivers similar to excitement, but this was... horrible.<br>It's like torture. Like insanity. I feel like I'm being burnt all over my body at the same time, and then some. It's the worst pain I have ever felt, and I don't know what I have done to deserve it. I must seem weak on Panem's tv screens now, after all, what are they even seeing? A young girl falling to the ground and screaming her head off. They'll write me off to an insane asylum.  
>It continues for about a minute, then it stops. I stay on the floor a few seconds, breathing deeply, getting used to not being tortured. I raise my head slightly and see that I am not the only one on the floor. Everybody is.<br>I realise that this is the warning, this is the Gamemaker's trick that no Tribute can evade. Fucking Gamemakers. I guess they've decided to be particulalry brutal this year, huh?

"What... was that?" Someone asks weakly, I'm not sure who, but I know that I reply in a strong voice "Electrocution."  
>Eyes travelled slowly towards me, I was the first to move as I was now sitting with knees up to my chin and my arms wrapped tightly around them. I don't like this. It makes me seem... vulnerable. And that's the very thing I have to prove I'm not.<p>

After focussing on me for a moment, everybody's eyes find Aurora, who is currently still on the floor but leaning against a tree. I guess this will end up being the norm, someone says something that may be correct, and then everybody checks with Aurora.  
>Her eyes are closed, but she nods slowly. "Andy... I think Andy's right. I'm not sure what else it could be, to be honest. Poison's a possibility, but I doubt the Gamemaker's would risk it. But if they... electrocute," she stumbles over the word "... us, it'd be easy to stop anybody from dying."<br>Everybody absorbs Aurora's words. We all get up slowly, at different rates.

"But is it a test?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Are we meant to stop it?" asks Wonder.  
>Aurora shakes her head. "Doubt it. But I don't see any harm in trying."<br>"How would we do it?"  
>My turn to talk. "Well, the... device for the electrocution is above the tracker. It's much toobig to just be a tracker, and everybody was nervous and strict about administering it, right?" Everybody nods in reply. "So we could..." I know I'm either going to be praised, or punished for my next words. "Cut it out, the tracker I mean."<p>

I barely get to say 'mean' when I start screaming again. The Gamemaker's have set of the tracker on me, and only me, becasue I broke a rule. I don't scream as much, and instead of cluching my head, I grasp at the ground below me. It goes on for longer this time.  
>When I stop screaming some look cautious, but Aurora and Gads try to get closer to me, to help.<br>"No. Don't." I say, in a quiet voice and hold up a hand to stop them getting closer to me. I actual shuffle back a few metres.

"Why, did that just happen?" Mason, I think, asks the group.  
>"Because, the trackers are in the rules, therfore I attempted to break a rule. And hey, the Gamemakers have an easy access type of punishment now - why not try it out on random Tributes?" I speak with a sense of bitterness. I'm pretty sure whatever hate anybody at home felt for me has been replaced by pity by now.<br>"Well, did it happen to just us?" Mari asks, a good question. Aurora shrugs. "I'm not sure, and I doubt there's a way we could find out. Even if somebody climbs a tree and looks, it's been a few minutes since the attack, most people would have tried to recover by now and be moving on."  
>"Is it going to come back?"<br>"I wouldn't think so. I think it's a bit harsh to hit everyone with electricty twice. Takes away the fun in zapping people as punishment."  
>Julian rises to his feet. "We need to go hunt, we've wasted time talking!"<br>"Why don't we wait a few minutes? Hunt in a half hour, or something?" Gads asks.  
>"No! We need to hunt now!" yells Julian.<br>"No, we don't." says the District 4 guy, Garth I think his name is. "We can kill just as many Tributes lateer tonight as we can now. I doubt most of us will be fit to kill now anyway, and Andy's in now shape to do anything-"  
>"I'm fine!" I bark.<br>"No you're not Andy," Aurora continues "You got hit with electricty twice and you expect to lug around three axes and toss them at people?"  
>First I'm angry, I swear she is mocking me. But Aurora wouldn't do that. We're friends, she's just stating a fact.<br>"Fine." I mutter.  
>Julian still seems pissed, but goes along with it. "Okay. A half hour, but that's it!"<p>

-  
>Woosley -<br>I wasn't the only mentor frustrated and angry after the electrocutions passed. I was angry enough that the Gamemaker's done it in the first place, but when they done it to Andy a second time I would have punched one if he came up to me.  
>I'd always thought Andy was stronger that the others, I still doubt she'll scream or cry if she gets killed, but when she was being ellectrocuted... it was somewhat heartbraking. The same girl who tore through the bloodbath killing anybody in her way, the whole of Panem saw screaming and clawing at her head for no apparent reason until she figured it out.<p>

"Even I admit, that was a bit harsh." Finnick says beside me. I turn to him "What bit?"  
>"Your girl, the secong time. Strictly speaking she done nothing wrong. Just ventured an idea that the Gamemaker's didn't like."<br>"And they electrocuted her because of it."  
>"Yeah. But that's the Games I suppose. They aren't meant to be easy. I mean, just look at yours, where you were thrown. You wern't the one who tried to eat the polar bear were you?"<br>I actually laugh at that. "No, that was a couple of years ago. Someone mentioned it, though."  
>"And your finale was better than a lot I've seen. But hey, maybe with your girl, the smart kid, Julian, and District 6, we'll have an even better one this year."<p>

Some people might think he's enjoying this, but I know the truth. He's speaking normally, how all Victors do in the end. We've seen people at their worst and know that there is no point of trying to hide things from people. So we don't, not from anyone. So we just tell the truth and are blunt and harsh. It will happen to me soon, and I'm guessing it will hapen to the Victor this year even sooner.

I trun to him. "How often do you think it will happen?" He just looks at me. "The electrocutions, I mean."  
>He shrugs. "I'm guessing every day for every Tribute. But if they do something the Gamemakers don't like, they get a zap like your girl Andy."<br>I'm not sure why, but his last few words annoy me. "Is it going to go on for longer."  
>He looks troubled. "I wish I could say no, but... when Andrea," I try not to correct him "got it the second time... I swear it went on for longer."<br>"Wait, how did you know? How did you see it? Aren't you only mean to see Wonder and Garth?"  
>He shrugs again. "She came on my screen."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if you hate it! Don't be afraid to tell me, becasue if enough do, I WILL re-write it for you! And 922cf, I included your idea with poison, but of course Aurora dismisses it. ;)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish to ask you guys some stuff. Who is your favourite Tribute in the whole Hunger Games fandom? What district are you from? Are you excited for the movie or dressing up for it? And who do you wan to be killed off first from Andy's pack? It can't be her, Gads, Wonder, Garth or Julian :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if you wish to know my answers to the questions I asked you, just say and I'll include it in the next author's note.<strong>_

_**I just want to connect with you guys! :) -Morgan**_


	10. The Truce

_**Oh my God guys, I'm so sorry for the late update. In between school, kickboxing, and art deadlines, I have had no time to write this, I literally just wrote this all now. I had been working on it for about five days, but then I realised that I had made such a bid screw up, so I had to rethink the whole chapter, hence the length of it. But I'm happy with how it worked out, it sets a starting point for two special Tributes I bet you can guess by the end of this chapter. Also, I'm sorry but I haven't had a chance to check grammar as my internet may cut out as I'm updating this and I can't waste time, that might not make sense, but it is the truth. -Morgan**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10.<p>

"Guys, I'm just saying that maybe we just shouldn't hunt tonight." I say, trying to reason with everyone. "I think Andy's right." Wonder says. "We can't kill that many people so early on."  
>I thrust my hand in Wonder's direction. "See? She agrees!"<br>"But we don't!" Mason yells. "Maybe we should all just-" "Oh, shut up Mari!"  
>"You can talk!"<br>"What are you trying to say?"

I didn't think being in a Career alliance would be so tiresome.  
>I trudge over to a pile of nearby rocks, and yell at the top of my voice, "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?"<br>Everyone looks at me. Faces of rage, confusion, and annoyance turn to me.  
>"How do you guys expect to kill anyone ever, if it's all we can do not to kill each other?"<br>"Who made you in charge?" Julian says.  
>"I'm not taking charge, I'm being constructive."<br>"Well, I think you should take your constructive shit, and shove it-"  
>"Just shut up Julian!"<br>"Why should I?"  
>"Because I'm getting tired of your voice, and I'm pretty sure everybody else is too."<br>He seems to stare at me, and then inspect me as if I'm a new study. "I'm still trying to decide whether or not we should have kept you in the alliance."  
>"And I'm still trying to decide whether or not to kill you in your sleep." Okay, that was a bit risky, I admit, but Julian needs some competitionand someone to kick him off of his high horse.<p>

"You know, that's it," Garth says, and picks up a pack, "Me and Wonder are leaving." Wonder scuttles over to him. "What?"  
>Wonder sighs. "She was right, all you guys do is argue and bicker, and we want to survive, and the only way we'll do that, is if we leave."<br>They start backing away. "What? You can't just do that?"  
>"And you can't just take our stuff." Now it's changed. Me and Julian have united, so it's us against them.<br>"Well, how es=lse are we going to survive?" They're picking up pace, and I notice the amount of ground between us and them. How long have they been planning this?  
>"You pricks." I say before I start running, as even though they're far away, they have to run to leave the clearing.<br>I see knife advance towards them, and get ready to toss my axe. They're by the trees now, I should be able to hit them. I release my axe, and it reaches Garth's head - But he dodges when he has less than a second left, and it buries itself in a tree.  
>Everyone behind me is as furrious as I when I yell "You fucking traitors!"<p>

I practically pulling out my hair with fury as I yell a list of insults and curses directed at them. And it's not all for show, I am bursting with rage. I get angry easily, and even though I'm planning to do the same, Wonder and Garth's betrale has made me outraged. How dare they do that? I stomp over to my axe, and release it with ease. In a moment of blind fury, I raise it over my shoulders and throw it, not caring who or what it hits. I hear some shreiks of shock, but not pain, so I know I'm in the clear.

I bang my arms against the tree , as I'm still angry as ever.  
>"This is all your fucking fault, Julian!" I yell.<br>"My fault? Why is it my fault? If it's anybody's fault, it's your fault!"  
>"And, why is that?"<br>"You were the one who threatened to kill me!"  
>"You practically said that you were going to kick me out of the alliance!"<br>"No, I didn't!"  
>A new voice breaks through our yelled arguement - Gads. "Will you two just shut up!" It's quite reminiscent of when I yelled at everyone else, except he's yelling at two people, not seven. "We've already lost two people, and gained two enemies. We can't lose one of you two by you killing each other!"<br>We stare in silence, perplexed. Both me and Juluian are reathing heavily, worn out from yelling eavh others heads off.  
>He gives me a sideways glance, and holds out a hand. "Truce?"<br>I look at him, squinting and scrutinising him. Is it a trick? Does he really just want to kill me and get rid of the main competition? Me gaze travels towards his offering hand. I make my decision.  
>I shake his hand. "Truce."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>As ever, thanks for reading, and apologies for the mistakes. And I know there's a lot of swearing, but they are going to be super stressed so swearing is a given. Remember to tell me who to kill off next, and I don't know when I'll update next. I have a lot going on in my life that is hard to ignore other than school and kickboxing, so give me a bit of credit for feeding you guys. Tell me your thoughts, likes, dislikes, I want it all!<strong>_

_**-Morgan**_

_**P.S. Doesn't that button below look inviting? You'll get a sugar cube if you press it... **_


	11. I am Human and I need to be loved

**_So. New chapter. Mostly becasue I realised that a lot of you are probably hating Andy becasue she's 'turned to the dark side'. Well, that's definitely NOT the case. She's just a young woman who's doing what she can to keep her and her friend alive, and if that means deceiving the competition and Panem, that's a risk she's willing to take. But seriously, I love you guys, but whenever you say that you hate Andy or don't want her to win, it feels like a punch in the gut. She's like my child, guys. And she's not a bad person, okay? :) But enough with my frantic scolding, I have a few replies! :)_**

**_God1801 I'm sorry you feel like that, hopefully you'll grow to love her! And she must be playing her part well if she makes you think that way! :)_**

**_Jeldaly I love you for saying that. I truly do. Thank you so much, and I'm sorry about the typos, as I use a writing programme without spell-check, it makes it incredibly hard for me to notice them. _**

**_totallyawesome98 A few people have said she's reminiscent of our fabulous Mockingjay, but personally I think that Andy would hate Katniss, and be very anti-Katniss when watching her Games. And as for Woosley, be patient, more shall come soon. :)_**

**_MyLostEmoSoul Yes, you're allowed to do that. And thanks!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

In the end we decided not to hunt. Instead, we stayed up to watch the dead Tributes faces light up in the sky.

Because Aurora through to Julian are present, the holograms start with the District 3 girl's face. It then goes to the girl from 5, I hear my comrades sigh as we learn that Wonder and Garth, our greatest oppenents, are still alive. The District 5 boy, then it skips a load of people and goes to the District 8 boy. Signalling that both Gads and myself have survived, and that 6 are probably allies and whatever got the guy a 9 in training, is keeping them alive. Both from 9, the boy from 10. So Fawn, the one person in the arena I hate more than Julian, has survived. It was dumb wishing for her to die tonight anyway, she's got her eyes set on theimage of a victory crown being placed on her head. The girl from 11 who jumped, her fellow Tribute, and the boy from 12. So a Trib from 12 survived the first night? Strange. She'll probably die soon anyway.

I count the deaths on my fingers. "That makes 1o dead Tributes." You could say it's a small number, but it's enough to keep the Capitol citizens occupied, or it better be.  
>"Wonder and Garth survived." Aurora notes.<br>Julian flashes a wicked smile. "Not for long."  
>Everyone cheers, including me and Gads. I'm secretly hoping that another Tribute is nearby or near enough to hear us celebrate the oncoming deaths of our past allies.<br>"Hey," I say, nudging Aurora and Mari on either side of me, "10 down, only 8 to go." I grin as we all whoop again. Either nobody says, or realises that when we've killed all of those 8, it will be us left to destroy each other.

"So, are we hunting tonight, or not?" Julain asks, back into business mode.  
>"I vote not," before he starts moaning I put my hands in a surrender postition, "Wait,wait, wait! Only 8 to go, and who knows how crowded these jungles are? We should sleep before going into them and killing each other, right?"<br>I Iook ateveryone else, who nod in agreement. "See? Now, let's all just rest up, and somebody can take first watch."  
>We all look at each other, personally I don't mind going on watch, but I need to be awake and alert for my plan to work, so I need my sleep.<br>"Fine. I'll do it." Aurora says.

As we haven't had to move, we decide to get out the tents we found at the bottom of the bounty at the Cornucopia. In the dim eveing light, it isn't exactly hard, but it would be easier if we didn't all keep yelling at each other. We decided that it would be best to pair with out Tribute partners, as we've already survived a whole week with each other. Me and Gads are fine with it, and surprisingly so are Mari and Julian. Being from District 2 I just naturally expected them to fight and bicker, but they didn't. As Aurora had helped make the District 1 tent, it was already up and being occupied by a sleeping Mason who had managed to sleep over our constant yelling at each other.  
>"That doesn't go there."<br>"Yes it does."  
>"No, not real."<br>"Yes, really."  
>"It doesn't go there, you idiot!"<br>"Yes it does!"  
>"Just hand it to me!"<p>

"Oi! You! Move, you're too close!"  
>"You're fine!"<br>"You're practically on top of us!"  
>"No, I'm-"<br>"Just move!"  
>"No!"<br>"Move the bloody tent!"

We ended up having our tents opposite each others, not beside as we'd planned. Once we were inside the tent and our sleeping bags ready, me and Gads just laid in relative silence.

"They think I'm a monster." I say, knowing that Gads is awake, and that the Capitol cannot hear our quiet tones.  
>"But you're not. I know that, Woosley knows that-"<br>"But they don't. Nobody at the Capitol, nobody at home. I'm just a thirteen year old with a habit of killing people with an axe."

Gads turns to look at me. For a moment he reminds me of Woosley, the way he looks at me like her cares about me but doesn't know why. I realise that we've never had a true heart-to-heart conversation and I'm slightly regretting opening my mouth. But I'm stuck in a jungle, who else am I going to talk to?  
>"They may think that. But Andy, you've kept us alive! If it wasn't for you and your plan, we'd be dead already. So let them think you're a bloodthirsty fiend, becasue if they wern't, we wouldn't be alive."<p>

I think about Gads' words, they offer me some comfort, but I know that for the next week at least, my family, District, and the rest of Panem will probably have an undying hatred for me.  
>"I didn't want to kill them" I say, in even quieter tones. This is the most open I've been with anybody for a while, and that includes myself. I run from emotions, pushh them away, they only bring trouble with them. But for once, in the arena, those emotions I've always despised might just keep me sane. "I know." I'm not sure how he knows this, or if he's even telling the truth. But he sounds pretty damn sure.<br>"They were like us, Gads. Teenagers thrown into an arena and told to kill each other. They didn't deserve to die."  
>"Don't be silly Andy. Nobody deserves to die, it just happens. This is everyday life here. You're born, live six years of your lives in fear that somebody your age is going to kill you, and you die. Or part way through those six years you're either lucky and live, or killed. It's natural, don't go blaming yourself for the Capitol's Games." he sighs, "Anyway, you could say you done those kids a favour, if you hadn't killed them, one of the other's would've. And I'm guessing an axe handled by you is a quicker death than whatever they've got in mind."<p>

To be honest, I don't really take in what he's saying, becasue three words keep swimming round my head: 'I'm a murderer.'  
>"But I still killed them."<br>"Or you saved them. Go to sleep Andy, you'll need it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I AM SO SORRY I CHANGED THE DEATH TOLL. I HAD TO, OR IT WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE AT ALL. SERIOUSLY, I TRIED TO NOT ALTER IT, BUT IT WASN'T POSSIBLE. I hope you aren't too angry with me, and don't find it completely unbelievable. Sorry about that. So you see that Andy isn't all 'slice and dice', she's vulnerable, and she hates having to take part and kill. I hope this changes some of your negative opinions of her. As always, reviews are appreciated, and I'll love you forever if you give me one, even to just say you liked it. You don't even have to say that. You can tell me if you hate it. Just speak the truth!<strong>_

-_**Love from Morgan :)**_


	12. The Promise

_**Sorry it's super short, but I've been so busy guys! But I had to feed you! ;) **_

* * *

><p>I wake up from Aurora shaking me. I wonder how it doesn't wake Gads, but he stays in his slumber as I drag myself out of the tent, and sit infront of the fire Aurora had made.<p>

I look at her questioningly when she sits next to me.  
>"Shouldn't you be going to bed?"<br>She shakes her head. "No, I... we're friends, right Andy?"  
>I blink. Why is she even asking me? We're Careers, we don't have friends. And Tributes. It doesn't matter if we're friends, only one of us can survive.<br>I swallow. "Aurora. We're in the Games... we don't have friends."  
>"I know that, but for now. For a few days we'll be safe, and I like you the most out of everyone, so I have to ask you if I'm to trust you. Are we friends?"<br>"I-I guess so." I shrug.  
>"Good. Becasue I need to talk to someone, and that someone's you."<p>

I move my body so it's opposite hers. "What's up?"  
>"I'm not going to kill anyone." She says in hushed tones. I almost fall backwards from shock. Aurora's a Carrer! How can she not kill someone? How can she plan to win?<br>"You what?" I say, a little harsh.  
>"I'm not going to do it. I can't." she shakes her head as if refusing. "I want to be a doctor Andy. I want to save lives, not take them."<br>A doctor? That role's never been apealling to me. But I can see why it would be to Aurora, she's got the brains for it.  
>"You want to be a doctor?" It sounds stupid, but I never really thought 1 had doctors, too much glitz and glamour for anything serious to go on.<br>She nods, and grins. Aurora's... excited. She's passionate about this, I realise. "Yes. I always have!" She takes my hands quickly, no time for me to pull away. "So you see why? Andy... will you help me?"  
>"Help you with what?"<br>"Sooner or later I'll be expected to kill. But I can't. Help me to do this without causing suspicion." Her dark blue eyes are wide and desperate. "Please." She sounds so desperate, I wouldn't be able to say no if I wanted to.

Silently, I nod my head.  
>"Thank you!" She hugs me unexpectadly, and I pat her awkwardly on the back.<br>"Get some sleep, A." I say, I need to be alone wiht my thoughts.  
>She seems too giddy to refuse, so she silently enters her tent as I gaze into the dancing flames.<p>

How did everything get so mucked up? For the past couple of years everything has just gone from bad to worse.  
>First Drea. That was horrible. And then the same thing happened with Annaleise. And now it's happening to me.<br>Flahsbacks attack my mind. A bloodied sword, a piercing scream, it's too much. I turn my head to the side and put my head in my hands. I feel like giving up. It's hard enough acting like a Career, but if memories continue to plague my mind it will be too much for me to handle. It will ruin everything for me in the arena, nether mind if I win.  
>Becasue if I win, I might go insane. Be labelled as 'the mad one from District Seven', like Annie Cresta. I'd always pitied her. There, that word again. Pity. That's what people will feel for me if I keep acting like this and let myself turn insane.<br>I can't let that happen.

I decide to push thoughts of Drea and Annaleise away, if I'm to win these Games with my sanity intact I'll have to. I can only think of myself for now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You'll get more next time, promise! Tell me if you loved it, hated it, I need some info! And tell me who you want to die first please! :)<strong>_


	13. Everything is Life and Death

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the positive feedback, your lovely reviews really make me want to write more! And sorry I haven't written more from Woosley's POV, I will do later, and maybe have a whole chapter just dedicated to his mind... that sounded really weird...**_

* * *

><p>Everyone in The Hunger Games has a strategy, or is playing an angle.<br>There's Julian, obviously playing the strong, beefy Career angle.  
>Aurora, the smart mysterious girl with a trick up her sleeve.<br>Wonder and Garth, being the life-long allies.  
>Mason, the follower. Mari, the over-looked Career girl.<br>Gads, the calm one.  
>And me, the surprise.<p>

Even now, as I watch everyone sort out their packs, fight over which food they're going to take, and swing weapons around, it's just fuelling the Capitol's imaginations. How strange it will be when it turns out we've fooled them.  
>I sit on the ground infront of my own pack. The hot jungle sun beating down on my bare arms and my neck getting hotter as the mass of my hair seems to burn it and I watch everyone else moving. Can they never stop? Never just pause and view? But no, a Career is never watchful. Well, that might not be entirely true. But they seem to always be on the move and not even thinking that there may be competition out there.<p>

I know I'm not the only one going to prove them wrong. I'm going to make sure that a Career doesn't win this year. I stand, and pick up my pack. "Let's go."

We trudge through the jungle. Pushing through the masses and masses of mult-coloured trees and plants, so different to our woods at home. I spot different birds and insects on our way, regarding s with almost curious expressions. "Who's left, anyway?"  
>"The girl from 3, Wonder and Garth, both from 6, Fawn, and the girl from 12." Aurora states, counting the names off of her fingers.<br>"You seem to have taken track." Julian says.  
>Aurora glares at him, "Well, somebody has to."<p>

"Let's find 12 first."  
>"Fine." Julian says.<br>"You got a problem with tha- AAHHHHH!" I broke myself off, screaming as the electrocutions punded through my head again. I stopped earlier this time, instead sucumbing to squeezing my hands until my nails made them bleed, and letting tears run down my face whilst keeping my lips firmly shut.  
>Not everybody else was so fortunate.<br>It seems I was almost the only one who managed to stay somewhat silent, as I distantly hear a female's scream, either Aurora or Mari.  
>When everybody has stopped screaming I say furiously "I wish they would stop doing that!"<br>"You and me both," Julian says. We then stare at each other, realising we agreed on something.  
>"Well, nobody wants to get electrocuted everyday." says Aurora, bringing herself to her feet.<br>"What do we do?" Asks Mason. I've resorted to calling him 'the idiot'.  
>I roll my eyes, pick up my pack and say "We carry on."<br>"I mean about the elect-"  
>"What can we do? It's the fucking Capitol who's causing them, so do you really think that we'll be able to stop them?" I yell, my true feelings coming out. Everyone stares at me for a few moments. "She's right." Aurora says, shrugging. "We can't do anything, so we should just work around them."<br>And we carry on.

We search through the trees for a few hours, ending up with nothing. The Sun has started going down and a warm orange glow is settling over the trees above when I move closer to Gads.  
>When nobody's paying much attention to us, I hit his arm, making him look at me.<br>"Hey, you okay?" I ask. He probably doesn't like this. I can tell if he were in charge of the two of us, we'd be a duo and gotten as far away from the Cornucopia as possible before sundown, not looking for dimmer Tributes.  
>He nods. "Yeah, it's just... different. I feel like I'm cheating our District." I laugh quietly at that.<br>"I like the way you put that." I then remember that there are camera's everywhere, and any one of them could pick up mine and Gads' conversation if it was good enough. I speak in hushed tones "But be careful not to say something like that again, you don't know who can hear us."  
>He frowns momentarily, but then his eyes widen and I know he has realised.<br>I wink and say "Just remember that we are ruthless Career Tributes."

I walk ahead, ending up standing next to Julian. We both kno that we'll be competing over leadership of this group.  
>"It's probably better to be doing this at night," I say, "Less chance of them seeing us, and some idiot might light a fire."<br>He looks at me, before saying, "Why are you here?"  
>I'm shocked at the remark. Am I not playing my part well? Have I given something away? "What do you mean 'why am I here'? I was reaped, are you that incompetent that you can't even realise that?" "No, why are you with us? The Careers."<br>I take a giant leap. "Because I want to win." It's not a total lie.  
>"What makes you think that you'll win by teaming with us? I could kill you in your sleep."<br>I laugh, and pat his arm. "Come on Julian, you and I both know that I'm too smart to let myself be killed in such a feeble way, don't we?"  
>"And haven't you like, done the unthinkable? Become a Career? That's not right at your District, isn't it?"<br>I glare at him, how dare he bring my District into this? "I'm pretty sure they wont care if I come back alive instead of in a casket." I'm nopt entirely sure that's true, but it shuts up Julian.

I push forward in a foul mood, when I spot it.  
>"Does anyone see what I see?"<br>I can see the orange glow of a Tribute's campfire just ahead. Bad luck for them, good luck for us.  
>Aurora turns to me. At least I think it's Aurora, in this light it could be anyone, as our only source of light is the burning torches we were carrying.<br>She took a closer look at the burning flame. "Is that what I think it is?"  
>"I think it must be."<br>She turns to her Careers, and for a moment I see the true Aurora, the girl who doesn't want to hurt anyone, who just wants to get home underneath the Career character which grins with excitement at the promise of murder.  
>"Hey guys. Look what we saw." She points to the blaze of orange light.<br>"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Julian. "Let's go hunt."

We tread lightly through the jungle, and extinguish our torches before we get too close to the fire-starter. We split up into threes, one group go to the front, one to the back. Me, Gads, and Aurora are approaching from behind.  
>I then walk in front,and stand next to Aurora.<br>She tuns her face towards me, in the minute source of light that comes from the darkening sky and the Tributes we're hunting's fire, shadows bounce off her face and her eyes seem to glow.  
>"I don't want to do this." She whispers.<br>"You wont have to."  
>She suddenly stands upright, and her tone is serious, "Sshh, we're near whoever it is now."<p>

We can now see the Tribute. From the sides of her face I'm guessing that it's the District 12 girl. "Who is it-" I slap a hand over Mason's mouth - but too heard him.  
>She stands up.<br>"Who's there?" The idiot female Tribute aks. Seriously, that's worse than starting a fire!  
>And cue Julian. It's as if he wants to give the illusion of him blending seamlessly out of the shadows. He shrugs, and smiles cruelly. "Oh, nobody. Just us."<p>

I roll my eyes, why must there always be an obnoxious Career too damn theatrical?  
>I nudge Auora, telling her to move. We leave our places silently, and I pull a knife out of my boot. I creep behind the girl silently. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and place the blade against her neck.<br>"Now. If you play nicely, we'll play nicely." I say, loud enough so everyone can hear me.

I feel that whatever doubts the Capitol and the rest of Panem had about me and my affiliation with the Careers are long gone. They no longer see the determined 13 year old girl with a desire to prove herself. They see at true Career, a young competitor with a thirst for blood. Oh, what a monster everybody is seeing. I wish I didn't have to be so cruel to 12, but if I wasn't a Career, would I act any different? I don't think so. I might not bait and lure them, but I'd kill them all the same. Anybody would, we're all as desperate to get home as the other.

She swallows, and replies, "What do you mean... play nicely?"  
>I put on a thoughtful expression, and flash Julian a look that says 'trust me here'. "Well, for starters. Do you have a pack? Or any supplies?"<br>She nods towards a nearby tree.  
>"Gads, Aurora, have a look." Julian says. He gives me a competitive look. So that's how it's going to be, huh? Fighting each other for power? Well, I'm going to win.<br>Gads looks around the tree whilst Aurora waits for her in the light of the fire. When Gads returns with a bag she throws it to Aurora, who opens it and rumages through it.  
>"Anything good?" I ask, before Julian has a chance to.<br>"Some food, water. That's about it."  
>"Take it." I say as soon as her mouth closes, once again beating Julian.<br>She nods, and puts it on her remaing shoulder.

The poor girl from 12 speaks again. "Now, can we-"  
>"And some information." I say, as soon as I think of it. Clearly the others haven't, as they all give me strange looks.<br>I put my face closer to hers, and make the blade hug her skin as I ask, "Did you, or did you not, get shocked earlier?" Aurora nods. "What, with electricity?" The girl asks.  
>"Yes, what else?" I snap.<br>She nods quickly. "Yes. Yes, we did."  
>I absorb the information. So it wasn't just us, it happened to everyone. Well, it's news at least.<br>"Is that all you need?" she asks, obviously believing that we'll let them go. "Yeah, that's all." I bring the blade across her neck quickly, stopping anything else she was going to say. It was a quick death, the only thing I could do for her. I look at her body. They wouldn't have lasted long anyway. And they would have died in worse conditions if it weren't for me. The girl was pretty. Did she have a boyfriend? Family? A younger sister?  
><em>"You shouldn't be going into the arena Andy, I'm so sorry"<em>  
>The thought of Cecily makes me feel ashamed. I turn away and rub my eyes when nobody is looking.<p>

"So it wasn't just us." Aurora says to us all, her voice bringing me back to the present.  
>"No. It wasn't." "How many dead is that now?" I ask. "Well, it's her, plus the 10 at the Cornucopia, so that's 11."<br>I nod. That leaves 13 us of. "Let's carry on."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like it? Hope you did! Anyhoo, how psyched are you guys for the movie? Les than a fortnight omg. I haven't even gotten my tickets! I've been freaking out! Most of my favourite characters are in the first one and I have to watch them die!<br>I'm really interested in learning what your favourite characters are, and what District you're from! If you tell me, I'll tell you mine! :)**_

_**-Morgan**_


	14. Demons are gonna try and hold you down

_**Guys, I updated! So, how excited is everyone about the movie? I for one, are going insane with excitement, as I've got my tickets! Did you see the premiere's? Everyone looked stunning! Have you heard about the changes they're doing to the movie? Sorry for spoilers, but they've put Glato (Glimmer and Cato) in it! It's so stupid. And as I'm a massive Clato shipper (Don't hate me), I am definitely not happy. Now enough with my griping, on with the story, it's what you're here for, right?**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 - The Guilty Blood.<p>

We sit in silence as we watch the faces of the District 8 and District 12 girls faces shown for the last time. Guilty thoughts swim around my head, I killed that District 12 girl. Felt her body go limp in my arms, felt her blood on my arms. I brought the cold blade across her neck that stopped her life. My fault. Another dead because of me. That's 5. That goes against everything my District stands for.

I look at my hands, now clean after vigirous scrubbing. But it's stil there. The blood. The elixir of life. The liquid that once pumped around her body is still dull and dry on my hands. I hate it.

I'm stirred from my thoughts by Aurora shaking me. "Andy. Andy. You okay?"  
>My face darts from my hands to her concerned face. Wow. Concerned. She actually cares about me. "Yeah, sure. Just thinking about our next move."<br>"What, you think we should go hunting?"  
>"Yes, why not?"<br>"We haven't had any sleep yet, Andy." says Mari.  
>I roll my eyes. "So? Does that really matter? Are you tired?"<br>It's obvious they're not, they've been practically rabid since we committed two more murders.  
>Julian sighs. "Fine. Why not? We can get a few more kills in."<p>

A few minutes later, we pack our bags. I have three with me. One on my back, with two axes attached which are easy to get to, and filled with medicinal stuff, and other things I didn't really pay attention to. I'm holding another, with a sleeping bag and spare clothes, and have a smaller one attached to my shorts containing food. We're all carrying carrying the same type of things. We set off, under the cover of a starry night into the still unfarmiliar jungle.

We make our way through, cutting away vines and other things in our way, with only the occasional conversation. I'm not sure what the reasons are for the others' silence, but thoughts about the nameless District 12 girl still dance in my head. I refrain from checking my hands to see if the blood is still inked on them, and wonder if this is what turning insane feels like. I doubt it, going insane is probably a lot more painful. I'm guilty. Guilty of murder. Guilty blood courses through my veins, I can feel it banging in my head. I want to scream, want to yell at the others how unjust this is, how sick, how heinous, how disgusting.

But I can't. Because I must forfil the role of the good little Career girl. Which is a joke really, as we're nothing but good. Just murderers.  
>Finally, I snap. "Can't you see fucking anything?" I ask Julian who's up ahead.<br>"No."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>He seems to be refraining from yelling, remembering our truce. "Yes. I am sure."  
>"Then this is becoming a waist of time."<br>"You were the one who decided to hunt!" he snaps.  
>"Yes, because someone has to make the decisions here, and I don't see you doing that!"<br>"Guys, can't you just-" Aurora attempts to stop our fighting.  
>"-Maybe I would be doing that, if you wern't being a little brat and pretending you're one of the big kids!" Oh no, he did not just say that. Everyone seems to stop when he says that, and the jungle goes earily silent, as if wishing to watch the scene itself.<br>I scoff, and laugh darkly before saying ina menacing and challenging tone "What did you say?"  
>He gives me a challenging look himself. He takes a step towards me with each new word. "I said... that you... are pretending you're a grown up. Because in reality, you're just a kid."<br>"Huh. Is that true?"

I take a few steps closer, until me and Julian are almost face-to-face. Some kid, aren't I?  
>I smile, before punching him in the face. Julian's head flies backwards as blood spurts and everyone starts yelling. He looks at me with shock in his eyes - seriously, how dumb do you have to be to not realise I'd retaliate?<br>And that's why I'm not surprised, when he tries to punch me in return, and I dodge.  
>He ends up running a few metres behind me with the power of his planned hit, and turn to face him. "Andy, Julian, you should really stop now!" I hear Aurora yelling in the background, but I don't listen. Because now I can focus on hurting someone I hate, rather than thoughts of the District 12 Girl and my guilty blood.<p>

He lunges for me first, but I dodge easily. I then try to punch him, but he moves at the last moment, and both me and the others hear the sickening smash of my hand being rammed into a tree we're nearby. But I don't stop. I ignore the pain and recycle it into more anger and power. I kick Julian in the shin in retaliation, and see the other Careers try to decide whether or not to stop me.  
>I then block them out again and return to fighting me.<br>The angry me. The raw, scared version of me, who put up barriers to defend herself. I take out my axe, and hold it out in front of me, facing Julian, who's doing the same thing with his own sword which he managed to get out of it's sheath.  
>We're both somewha hesitant to move, not wanting to make the first move. So Aurora makes it for us.<p>

She marches - or rather stomps- inbetween us and our weapons.  
>"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop, you guys!" Both mine and Julian's gazes flicker towards her.<br>"Is this how it's going to be for you two then? Killed by each other because of a stupid argument?" She pits her hands on her hips like a condesending mother would. But I'm not sure, as I've never had one.  
>"It's not a stupid-" "Yes it is!"<br>"No! He said-"  
>"I know what he said! But it's still stupid!" she snaps. "But down your bleeding weapons!" We both hesitate. "Put them down!" Great, now I feel like a bad dog instead of a scolded child, but I lower my axe.<br>"I'm not a child." I say.  
>"No, you're not." Aurora agrees. "You just proved that by being a complete idiot. Any other Tribute could have come and killed both of youwhile you were yapping at each other! Can't you just ignore each other? Or if that's too hard just try not to kill each otheer? Didn't you make a truce two days ago?"<br>"Didn't last very long." I mutter under my breath.  
>"And who's fault is that?"<br>"His!" I yell, and point to Julian.  
>"You were the one being irritating!"<br>"You were the one who insulted me!"  
>"And you were the one who punched me!"<br>"Shut up!" Aurora shrieks. "This is what I mean! You can't go a minute whithout getting into a fight! Can't you stop that?"  
>"No." Bother me and Julian mutter.<br>"Then just stop swining your weapons at each other, for God's sake."  
>She walks away, joining Gads, Mason, and Mari before they start walking. Julian follows shortly after.<p>

God. What a stupid concept. What God would let the Capitol kill 23 of us yearly? Even our name, Tribute, is laced with suffering. A Tribute used to be something sacrificed to God. Is that what we are? Offerings to God? Well, he must be pretty chuffed with himself in getting so many sacrifices now.

That pain comes back. The guilt. When angry me came to play, the guilty me went to sleep. But now she's back and making me feel like crap. I look at my hands. They remain blood-stained in my mind. What would have happened if I'd killed Julian tonight? Just more blood on my hands. More guilty blood coursing through my body. Me and this guilty blood are already pretty good friends, I wonder how close we'll be at the end of the Games.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm actually pretty pleased with this chapter. But I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I wrote this really early this morning with the lights off, and I was a bit tired. Sorry guys! And please, could you read and review, it really gets me motivation for writing more, and I haven't gotten any in a while! :( <em>**

**_-Morgan_**


	15. Survival of the Fittest

_**First of all, I am sosososo so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've just been busy! And it was my birthday a few days ago, so I had stuff to do, but I've been feeling really guilty, and this really doesn't make up for it. :( Oh, and I SAW THE HUNGER GAMES OMG IT WAS AMAZING, APART FROM A PARTICULAR CLATO SCENE CONTAINING THE DEATH OF MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER THEY CHANGED. -_-**_

* * *

><p>"She's the one they have to watch out for."<br>That's what I heard when approaching the Viewing Room, from Finnick's lips I think. I'm not sure who he's talking to, as I don't think his Tributes have any allies, but I know that he's talking about Andy. I don't see who else it could be, his Tributes have always had to watch out for the other Careers, and the others haven't show any superior knowledge of anything that would give them an edge in the next couple of days.

I walk into the Viewing Room, it's late at night, or early in the morning, and a lot of the mentors are getting rest whilst they can. But it's harder for us Career mentors, as so many like to hunt at night. Us mentors just organised a rota for when we can sleep for an hour or so, as we're all working together so we might as well let the other's handle our Tribute's sponsors. But when I walk in, it's practically empty. Enobaria and Cashmere are in their rooms, asleep, as are our Tributes, and the mentor from 6 is packing up his things before leaving. Other than that, it's just me and Finnick.

He looks tired, but then again aren't we all? But I know for a fact he hasn't slept for a while.  
>"You should be getting some sleep by now, shouldn't you?" I ask. He doesn't jump, or even stir. Just replies "What's the point?"<br>I can think of some. "Well, you're more useful to your Tributes when you're fully awake."  
>Her turns to me, and raises and eyebrow, "Yeah? And why would you care? Our Tributes want to kill each other."<br>I'm not sure about that. No matter how many times Andy or Gads kill anyone, I know they'll regret it. Or they should. "But we're not our Tributes. Just their mentors."  
>"I was a mentor, last year during your Games."<br>Dark memories cloud my mind. A frozen wasteland with a sprinkling of snow overlaid that seemed to grow each day. The people I saw killed. The people I didn't want to get killed. The people I failed to save. And the people who's deaths I caused.

"I killed your Tribute." I say, realising his reasoning for his choice of words. That it doesn't matter if we're mentors, we've still battled in a way. I killed his Tribute girl, which meant I won instead of her, and my mentor won instead of him.  
>"Yes, you did. Final two."<br>"She tried to kill me."  
>"Because that's what we're meant to do. I'm not blaming you. Just making sure you remember."<br>I scoff. Of course I remember, nightmares plague me nightly that include her. Marina was quite beautiful, but after our fight she was unrecognisable.  
>Is that what will happen to Andy if she dies, or her friend from District 1? Become another piece of meat that was once a living, breathing girl? It's possible. But that could happen to any of the Tributes. The same could happen to Gads, if someone strong enough targeted him. I'm starting to understand the dangers of being a mentor, how your first Tributes change you. They're not like the rest, just another Tribute you're forced to watch die, because you find yourself bonding with them. It was only a year ago I was in their position. Admited, I was alone and freezing to death, not surrounded by other Trbites in a jungle, but I still saw the faces light up in the sky, feel the confinement of the arena, and the realisation that wherever you are the Capitol is orchestrating your every move and could easily be plotting your death.<p>

Finnick sighs, for an unknown reason. "I'm sorry. Being a first time mentor is always hard, and with what the Gamemakers have packed into this one. It's got to be hard to see your first ever Tributes electrocuted daily."  
>I sound almost robotic as I say "Well, it isn't easy."<br>"I bet it isn't."  
>I move forward. "How are your Tributes, anyway?" I ask him.<br>"They're doing fine. It's been relatively easy for them so far," he raises and eyebrow at me, "Can you figure out why."  
>Yes. "Yeah."<br>Finnick waits for me to elaborate.  
>"Whatever happens.. one of them will see the other die. And as they're brother and sister that's gonna get a lot of good ratings. So they can afford to be left alone for now."<br>"Got it in one."  
>The depressing life of a mentor. You always know that it's probable that both of the children out under your charge are going to die, that the odds are definitely not in your favour, as well as your Tributes'. How different it is to the Capitol citizens, and the Gamemakers. Holed up in their safe control room with the matter of life and death in their hands, and and array of buttons and leavers ready to set a new terror into the arena full of scared kids.<p>

Finnick clears his throat, breaking my train of thought.  
>He stands up, "You know what, I think I will go get some sleep. Good luck."<br>"Yeah... night."

Once he's left, I go over to my console. The Careers are getting some sleep, they'll probably be woken up in a few minutes by Andy, who's on watch. Her face is lit up by the flickering flame in front of her, showing the mask of determination on her face. What thoughts are going through her mind right now? I don't know and probably never will, but whatever they are, they can't be good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blergh, I'm sorry. And I have to change one of my last chapters because I killed off too many people for there to be real story so I had to change a load of crap, and now it's just gone terrible and I realised people will actually have to read that which I didn't think of before and that's probably why Andy's been irritating you, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. :(<strong>_

_**And anyway, the film. I missed a few amazing quotes 'You have as much charm as a dead slug', 'She has no idea the effect she can have', '_Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you... etc'. And of course Cato holding Clove as she died. Blergh, why do both halves of my otp have to be dead? :'( And omfg Isabelle was amazing as Clove, the knife throwing in the training centre! And the dead lizard thing! Best parts ever. I was screaming when she died. And Rue! I creid when she died each time I've gone. _**_

_**And hey, I got all of the posters apart from Gale's for my birthday, along with a whole lot of other Hunger Games merch that only an obsessive fan like me can find a way to incorporate into my room and study. So yeah, it was a nice birthday. :) **  
><em>


	16. I can't help you fix yourself

_**Guys, I am sosososososo sooo sorry hat I haven't updated in ages. I've just been busy. But I figured after seeing the film three times, and crying over many Clato fanfics and vids, I should really update.**_

_**This is little more than a late night conversation between Gads and Andy, but it came into my head, and I think that if I was in the Games I'd begin to question things. Actually, I wouldn't have to question, because I would have already made up my mind. **_

* * *

><p>"Do you believe in God?"<br>I turn to Gads.  
>"What?" I ask.<br>He sighs in annoyance. "Just answer the question, wont you?"  
>I frown at him for a moment before replying, "No. No... I don't." He nods, and seems to continue thinking whatever he was thinking, so I fix my gaze on the fire again.<br>"Why?"  
>I whip my head to him quickly, angry at his questions. "What?"<br>"Why. Why don't you believe in God?"  
>I shake my head. "Because I don't. I don't know, why does there have to be a reason?"<br>"Because there's always a reason."  
>"Why is there always a reason?"<br>"Because there is."

An awkward moment of silence passes over us. While I look at him in anger and frustration, he looks at me with a puzzled look on his face.  
>"Why are you looking at me like that?" "I'm just trying to figure you out."<br>I need to be figured out, now? I know I don't share much, but there's a reason to that, I don't let people know every little fact about me. They should deal with that, not try to pry my secrets from me.  
>"Why do you need to figure me out? Can't you just be fine not knowing everything about me before one of us is killed?" Blunt but true. I expect to see him wince or something at my words, or even just react. But there's nothing. He just sits there, trying to figure me out. I hate it.<br>"Why do you do that?" He asks.  
>"Why do I do what?" I reply, quickly gettng annoyed with his prying questions.<br>"Talk like that. Like... you need to hide something, or your feelings. You wrap them in your words, so people see what you want them to see."  
>My anger fades, and is quickly replaced with confusion. Am I that easy to read? So easy that someone I've known for little over week can figure out the true meanings of my words without even trying? I certainly hope not. "And how do you know this?" I ask without taking my eyes away from his.<br>He shrugs. "I guess I can just read you better than other people."  
>"Oh, can you?"<br>"I think so."  
>"Well, if you can do that why do you need to ask why I don't believe in God?"<br>"Figuring out peoples secrets and reading them well are two different things, Andy."

I sight, letting that topic drop. But a few moments later I do ask him,  
>"Do you? Believe in God?"<br>Gads seems to think this over before answering, he obviously didn't have the answer ready on his tounge unlike me. I haven't believed in a God for years, I don't need to think to know my answer.  
>"I'd like to believe that there is something, or someone, orchestrating everything. And that there is something waiting for us, after we die."<br>I snort at the last part, but Gads doesn't say anything about it. Even if I don't believe in God, I hope that there is something for us after we die, for good people like Gads, but it makes no difference to me, as I doubt I'll be going there. But the rest... how can someone so great let this happen, Panem happen? Allow The Hunger Games to happen? That person can't be good, surely? I've got to Gads some credit if he can still believe despite that.

"You can go to bed." I tell him, "It's not your watch anyway. I'll wake Aurora, and you can sleep."  
>Gads nods, and settles down in a sleeping bag near the others in our Alliance.<br>I trudge along to Aurora, and kick her sleeping bag.  
>"Get up. Your watch."<p>

When I wake I'm still tired. I haven't slept much, two hours at the most. "What day is it?" I ask to the group.  
>"Six." Mari says.<br>Day Six.  
>13 of us dead.<br>12 to die.  
>6 of which are the Careers.<br>Which leaves 6 others who are alive.  
>I count them off in my head. Fawn, Wonder, Garth, both from six. And someone else I can't remember.<br>Soon tensions will rise amongst us, and we'll attempt to kill each other. If survive that, I'll still have at the least about seven people to kill.  
>And about four are capable of killing me. Yay, a lot of fun to come for me.<p>

"So, what's on the schedule?" Mari asks.  
>"Fawn." They all look at me. "The one from 10. We have to kill her." I say apathetically.<br>"What was her training score?"  
>"An eight.. or a nine. I don't remember."<br>Julian shrugs. "Sure, she seems as good as any. Where do you think she would have gone?"It's a simple queston, but the tone he uses is irritating, and antagonistic.  
>"Well, me and Aurora saw her at the Cornucopia. Almost dented her head with an axe. She then ran... somewhere. I don't remember."<br>"East." Aurora says. "She ran East."  
>"What direction have we been going in?"<br>"The direction of any Tribute."  
>"So how do we know where East is?"<br>"We could go back to the Cornucopia?" Mason suggests.  
>I don't see what else we can do. God knows what direction we've been going though, I've been following everyone else. I didn't think I'd have to pay attention.<br>"Fine. Let's go back to the Cornucopia." I say before Julian can. "Anyone remember which way that is?" I ask uncertainly.  
>Aurora stands up besides me, and puts a hand over her eyes to act as shade from the sun overhead. She tosses her hair back, and looks around our camp, before fixing her eyes on a direction. She then points to said direction.<br>"There." she says. I don't know how she figured this out, and I don't feel like asking, and I'm sure the others must feel the same way because we all follow her, no questions asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You like? :) I had to do some late night maths to figure out how many people should have died. I think it's an adequate number, because with what I'm planning, there has to be enough other Tributes so the Careers don't start killing each other. <strong>_

_**By the way, I know exactly where I'm going to take this, but I need some in-between chapters, you know what I mean?**_

_**And I'd really love it if I got some reviews, they really inspire me. I'll take whatever! :) So click the purty button. **_


	17. Does it run in your blood

_**So I'm going to shake it up! Here's some District 7 p.o.v! :) I've been feeling so bad that I don't update as much as other people, and I was about to sleep, it was around 2.00am when this goldmine hit me. So, enjoy some Jonathan pov!**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**captain2000: Oh my God, thank you so much, I love you!**_

_**KnivesandArrows: Your 'review' made me laugh out loud, I act the same way! :)**_

_**MyLostEmoSoul: Yeah, I know when it's going to happen. And thanks, Lou! Love you.**_

_**Jess Odair: Thanks so much! What's your fanfic about? :) **_

* * *

><p>It feels bad, but I thought it would be easier to have a sister in the Games. Sure, I'd have to cope with seeing her death on television, but because she joined the Careers it's so much more complicated.<br>For instance, if I'm just walking about, I'm met with glances showing emotions that span from pity, to anger, and confusion.  
>I honestly don't blame any of them. I can understand the pity, even if I wished I didn't get those glances, if you see someone related to a Tribute in the Games you imediately feel for them. I can understand the confused looks. We're all trying to figure out what's going on in my dear sisters' mind. And the anger.<br>Yes, I can understand the anger greatly. What Andy's done is inexcusable. To join the Careers is the highest form of betrayal in any of the outlying Districts. If it were anyone but Andy I'd be hating them.  
>But it's Andy, my sibling, so by default must love her.<p>

But sometimes there are moments when I truly think I hate her.  
>The first was when we were watchng her interview.<br>We were sat in the living room, wanting to see the interviews together. We saw Andy act like, well a Career.  
><em>"And how about you, Andy? Is that how you got such a high score in training?"<em>  
><em>She smiles, it's not her usual smile. This one is filled with malice and her eyes twinkle with an almost evil glint. "I'm afraid not, no. My speciality isn't something you can learn, it's something you're born with."<em>  
><em>The Capitol citizens eat it up. Caeser continues, oblivious to the horror us in 7 are seeing. "Andy can you tell us what that is?"<em>  
><em>Andy doesn't say anthing for a moment. I wasn't sure she even realised what she was doing. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and her voice seemed to suddenly get a malicious tone. "Axes." She stops again, and surveys the audience. She grins evily. "I can toss them further than the seventeen year olds at home."<em>  
><em>Yes. We knew she could. Gifted for her age, I should know, I trained her.<em>  
><em>At home we were more confused than anthing else, Andy hadn't dropped her bombshell.<em>  
><em>"And I can hit a moving target."<em>  
><em>That was when realised her plan. I let out a quiet 'No...', desperatley wishing I was wrong.<em>  
><em>But of course I wasn't. She studied her competitiors, and picked out several, informing us she could kill them.<em>  
><em>That was it for me. The Games had already twisted my sister, and she wasn't even in the Arena yet.<em>

I shudder at the memory. It would have been simpler if she stuck to our plan.  
>I bang my fingers on the table, anxiously looking at the clock. We should get our half hour update soon.<br>After about two more minutes of waiting, the tv switches on automatically, and the Capitol seal comes on.  
>We are informed that the alliance of Districts 1, 2 and 7, are still searching for the girl from 10, we then get a live feed.<p>

Andy and the Careers are walking in a pack through the jungle. Andy's gathered all of her hair, and fixed it on the top of her hair because of the obvious heat.  
>They all seem annoyed, probably due to the heat.<br>They're all silent, until the guy from 1 says something, making another Career laugh, which annoys the others Careers.  
>Andy snaps. "If you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to bloody kill you!" I wince at her words, which are dripped with venom and a new threat.<br>Classmates glance at me for a moment, before fixing their attention on the screen again.

The Careers all stop, and look at each other. I expect them to start trying to kill each other again, but instead they all start slowly smiling. And then they start laughing.  
>I'm not sure why this annoys me so much.<br>Maybe because they're laughing quite happily while they are finding other Tributes to kill.  
>Maybe it's because Andy seems quite at home with them.<br>I'm not sure, but something snaps within me.  
>I stand up suddenly , ignoring the looks from my peers, and storm out of the room without saying another word.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A quickie, but you get to see more p.o.v than Andy and Woosley! And in the future Jonathan is a very important character. He has his very own plotline. Well, not his very own, but never mind. It's important, okay? <strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope you guys liked this :)<strong>_

_**I always feel horrible whenever all the clato fanfics I subscribe to update everyday, and I take like a month. -_- And can you guys review? It makes me so happy, even if I get so scared when I get one :(**_

_**Anyway, I should shut up. Give me ideas for the next chapter, I need an in-between one! :)**_


	18. The Sixth Evening

**_First of all guys, thanks so much for the reviews! I guess you liked Joey's pov! This is somewhat short, I wrote about half of it on the bus, and it's basically a filler chapter, as I have big ideas coming up. And I mean big. Bwahahaha. I'm not even lying. I just need to delay it. So don't moan at me about this chapter._**

**_Review Replies:  
><em>**

**_ katnisseverdeen2112: Yeah, sorry about that. I said in either an earlier chapter or on my other story that I actually do not know what the ratings meant, so I chose what the fanfics I read use. If you want me to change it I'll try._**

**_hipsterhana: I love you. You're my favourite reader. Don't worry, it will continue. For a long time if people continue to read it. :) _**

**_:( No more. Welp._**

* * *

><p>We get to the Cornucopia at the start of dusk, the soft evening sun creating slight shadows on our grim faces.<br>"A whole day. Wasted!" Julian moans.  
>"No. Not wasted," I say, "On each Hunger Games people always take a day or two to strategise." I sound a lot calmer than I feel.<br>Julian then rounds on me "Is that what you'd call today, then? Startegising?" He stares right into my eyes, never blinking nor leaving my face. I use an equally angry tone. "No, I'd call today tracking! If you even know what that is!" I'm tall for my age, and my eyes meet his without the need to glare up at him. He stares at me for a moment longer before breaking the rage-filled looks passing between us.

I turn to the rest of my comrades. Aurora stands near Gads, a troubled look written on her face, whilst he looks nervously at me. It seems that despite all of my efforts he has a natural need to protect me.  
>Mari stands to the side, where Julian has now joined her, with an nnoyed look on her face.<br>Mason just hovers in between, looking somewhat lost.

"Well, we can't track her now," Aurora says, an authoratative tone to her voice. "It'll soon be dark, therefore harder to see where the hell we're going."  
>"So what can we do then?" Mari asks.<br>I give Julian a spitefful grin when I say "Strategise." I get a glare in return, which I ignore.  
>I walk over to a piece of land behind the Cornucopia and dump my stuff. The others follow suit, Julian looking at the others for a moment before complying.<br>Mari leans against the Cornucopia and crosses her arms across her chest "So, what do we do?"  
>We look around for a moment, stumped, before all coming to the same conclusion and turning to Aurora.<br>She rolls her eyes and throws her red hair over her shoulder. "So, who would you say are the biggest competition?" she asks us.  
>"Fawn." Gads says.<br>She nods. "Who else."  
>"Wonder and Garth." Julian says, "They got some weapons when they left us, and even without them they're strong enough to hold off a few of us at a time."<br>"Other people?"  
>I think for a moment for venturing a guess "The pair from 6, I think. The guy got a nine." Everyone looks surprised, obviously forgetting this nugget of information. "He must have some kind of speciality, and whatever it is it's helping the girl too, I'd say."<br>"Yeah, " Mason agrees, "I'd say they've got their own alliance."  
>"So that's four, maybe five, main opponents. What other Tributes are left?"<br>"All from One, Two, Four, Six, Seven-"  
>"The guy from 3, and Fawn."<br>"So other than us, there are 6 Tributes to find, right?" We nod. I look around us, none of them looking fazed. Not realising that once those Tributes are gone we'll be fighting, and only one will survive.  
>"How has 3 even survived this long?" Mari asks before ripping off a piece of some meat and chewing it.<br>"Who knows? How has 6?"  
>"I wish we knew what his speciality is."<br>"There's no way to know. But whatever it is, he done a damn good job at hiding it at the Training Centre."  
>"I'll say."<p>

As the others talk dusk turns to evening, and we light a fire. I take a sword and stick it in the fire, watching it turn red. Once I get bored of that I throw it on the floor, not paying attention where it lands.  
>When I look up I meet Gads' eyes. "What?" I say harshly.<br>"Have you decided?" He asks.  
>"Decided what?"<br>"Why you don't belive in God."  
>I stare at him for a moment before laughing. "We're still on this?"<br>"Yeah. We are."  
>I run my hands through my hair, annoyed at his persistence. "I don't want you to know, okay?"<br>"But why not?"  
>"Can't you just shut up?" I yell at him. I glance at the other Careers, who are on the other side of the fire, not hearing any of our conversation. Mason and Julian are actually asleep, with just Aurora and Mari chatting amongst themselves.<br>"Look Gads," I begin in hushed tones, "I'm tired and annoyed, and pissed off and I-I'm scared. And I just, I cannot deal with your insane need to know why I believe what I believe, okay? I just want to get through the day. Can't you let me do that without interrogating me? Please?" I don't wait for his response to my please, as I get up and pick up my sleeping. "You know what? You-you go on watch tonight. Don't go to sleep. Wake me up when you feel like you're going to pass out."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And cue the moans... <em>**


	19. Sweet Dreams

_**First of all, can I just apologise for the lack of goof update lately? It's just that I've been delaying this chapter and the next one, but after talking to one of my best friends (MyLostEmoSoul) about it, I've decided that now is as good a time as any to publish this, and make in concrete. And may I apologise in advance for what you are going to read, as you are the best subscribers/reviewers ever and I do not want to piss you off.**_

* * *

><p>Andy POV.<p>

I'm still on watch when the first rays of sunshine appear, illminating the fluroscent jungle and making the golden Cornucopia sparkle.

What are we going to do today? Who will we find? Will we find anyone? Will anyone die?  
>As much as I hate killing innocent tributes, I wish a stupid one would walk in front of us or something to satisfy the hungry Capitol audience. The threat of another unspeakable tortre looms over us all, electroctions are bad enough, small ones at that, and I don't want to have to evade a fire or flood or something.<br>I'm also growing forever wary at my so-called 'allies'. I only trust two out of five of them, if that, but I suppose Gads deserves my trust due to his need to protect me, and I simply cannot ignore the friendship or whatever you want to call it that Aurora and I share. Sure, I may be fond of Mari and Mason, but even if they do not realise it, they thirst for my blood and want me dead, lying broken at their feet.  
>After all, only one of us leaves this god forsaken place.<p>

I grab a knife, and scrape it along the blade of my axe silently, sharpening it out of sheer boredom. The knife slides across the axe in a smooth glide, and my mind can't help but wander to the possibility of the knife slipping out of my hands...

I freeze, and the jungle is eerily quiet. The absence of any noises from a far away tribute or animal is unnerving. I stand slowly, the axe firmly in my grip and silently slipping the knife in my boot. My head turns from side to side, as if I'll be able to locate the reason for my sudden fear.  
>I take a wary step forward, and peer into the jungle, which seems to have gotten so much darker in a matter of minutes.<br>Then- I see her. It's Fawn, it must be. Who else would be stealthy enough to follow us without notice?  
>Before even realising what I'm doing I'm running, axe in hand, after the silhoutted figure.<br>I stay silent, if you don't include the sound of leaves and whatnot once I run past them, but keep a mask of determination and fury painted on my face.  
>I see her figure every now and again, running in a somewhat random direction.<br>I hear her harsh laugh, a mocking laugh that seems to tell me that I am not good enough, I never will be, and that I cannot make it out of these Games. Naturally, I ignore it, and push myself further.

I'm gaining on her, she looks at me once or twice and I think she looks... scared, and I find myself grinning. It's now my turn to laugh.  
>I'm reacing for the knife, it's almost in my hand - when I hear her.<br>"Andy!" I find my hand returning back to my side, and myself slowing. "Andy! What the hell are you doing?" Aurora's calls make me slow even more, until I halt, out of breath and still crouching, ready to attack Fawn, who has also stopped , a long piece of land between the two of us.  
>She grins, but it may be a snarl, I'm not sure. Her charcoal hair still isn't out of place, and it looks strikingly like the pictures of helmets I've seen, she gives the illusion of being a warrior from olden times.<br>"You best go back to your owner, huh?" It's the first time I've heard her speak directly to me, and I'm struck by the naturaly rough tone of her voice.  
>I glare at her, vowing to myself that I'm going to attack if she mocks me again, no matter what.<br>"You shut the fuck up." I growl at her.  
>"Ooohh, you've got mouth on you, haven't you?"<br>I can hear Aurora in the background, and I debate whether or not to retreat or not. If I leave, I'll still be alive, and we could alway find Fawn again. If I go after her, I might die, leaving Gads on his own, Fawn might still be alive, and I can't let her win. I may hate it, but in all honesty the better choice seems to be to leave.

I bit my lip, and run back thourgh the jungle, not letting myself listen to Fawn, and just race back to Aurora's voice.  
>I smash into her, I can tell by the long strawberry blonde air that flies everywhere.<br>"You!" She yells, "Where have you been?"  
>"Oh my- you will be the death of me, Aurora! I almost had her!" I snarl.<br>She tosses her hair over her shoulder, "Almost had who?"  
>"Fawn! She was metres in front of me! But you," I point at her, "You ruined everything!" I push past her, and trudge through the greenlands back to camp.<br>"Me?" I hear her behind me, "How is this my fault?"  
>"Because it is!"<br>"You left us on your watch!"  
>"To go after Fawn! Our greatest competition!"<br>I break through the last trees, and intrude on our companions, who are wide awake, and sitting in a semi-circle, snaking on some foods from our many packs.

"Where have you two been?" Mari asks.  
>I open my mouth, before closing it. What can I say? I went after one of the people most likely to kill us, and let her get away? That would ruin any leadership I've gained.<br>I start to lie, but Aurora cuts me off.  
>"I suggested trying to find some nuts or herbs or anything, in case we get split up." I whirl back to look at her. She saved my ass. And after I just screamed at her too.<br>Mason points at me, "Why is she so pissed?"  
>"I got one of her knives stuck in a tree." Aurora supplies. The others frown at her, we all assume that Aurora can do anything, because well... she's Aurora. But se just shrugs at their bemused expressions. "What, I'm not good with knives, get over it." She then sits next to Gads, leaving me standing on my own.<br>"You should have woken one of us, instead of leaving us unprotected." Julian says.  
>Aurora shrugs. "I knew you'd be fine."<p>

I find myself staring at her. What caused her to take all of the blame for something that was mostly my fault? I can't think of any rational reason. I sure as hell wouldn't do it for anyone. She stares back at me with an equal intensity, until I back down.

"So what's the plan for today?" Mari asks.  
>"I think-" Julian starts.<br>"We should split up." I cut in. "There are six of us, if we split up we can cover more ground, and find more Tributes. We haven't killed as many as we should've, and pairing up seems like an ideal solution." Julian frowns at me angrily, whilst the others mull over my suggestion.  
>"I think it's the best idea." Aurora says.<br>"Same." Mason says.  
>Mari and Gads nod. I smile. "So it's decided. I'll go with A, Mari you go with Julian, and Gads you go with Mason."<br>"Why don't we just go with our district partners?"  
>"Because I said so." I think this superiority thing must be working, as no-one retaliates.<p>

A few minuted later we pair off, and make our fairwells.  
>"See you later." I nod to Gads, and he gives me one in return.<br>I load a pack on my back, and point to a gap in the trees. "Lets go that way."

We walk in silence, but the tension is painfully obvious, it might as well be holding a sign advertising itself. I think she attempts to make conversation once or twice, but stops herself for reasons unknown. For some reasons I stop, and wirl around to face her. "Why did you lie for me?" I demand.  
>"What?"<br>"Earlier. With everyone else. You lied about me going after Fawn."  
>"Oh." She says, and walks infront of me as I remain rooted on the spot. "You obviously needed help, and I gave it to you."<br>"But why?"  
>She turns to face me, and her eyes seem to twinkle a fierce gold. "I meant what I said before. I'm your friend, Andy."<br>"But I don't want to be your friend." I don't mean it to sound as it does. It's just that in the Games... in life... friends, allies, anybody you care about even for a second becomes a weakness, a way to hurt or damage you. And I simply cannot afford that.  
>But Aurora just laughs. "Well Andy, whether you like it or not, I'm your friend." I turn around as she's talking, rolling my eyes at her remark. "And you're stuck with me."<br>And then, out of the corner of my eye I see the spear fly towards her, and before I even react I know that I cannot save her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! YOU PROBABLY HATE THIS! DON'T MOAN AT ME! BLERGH! PLEASE DON'T! IT HAS TO HAPPEN THIS WAY!<strong>_


	20. Raised for the Slaughter

_**Hai guys! I've been off from school so I've been able to update earlier! (I think) This is basically a mash up of all the p.o.v's, there are two Andy's, two Woosley's, and one Jonathan. In my earliest write-up of Aurora's death, it was much shorter, and I guessed there wasn't really a set amount of time for how long it takes to die from a spear wound, so just go with it, okay? And when I was trying to decide how Aurora's last moments would be, I thought of all the sows and films I've seen, and the dying person really says anything, so this came to me and I thought it was okay. :)**_

_**I have to thank everone that reviews, subscribes, or even just reads! I love you all! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woosley<strong>_

I wake by the sound of the phone ringing on the table beside my bed.  
>I get up disorientated, and pick up the phone with lazy movements, looking at the clock at the same time. 4:16 "Hello?"<br>"Are you in the Viewing Room?"  
>I sigh. Typical Johanna. She can never just say 'Hi', or 'Hey there', she just says what she was calling for before she forgets. "Do you know what time it is, Johanna?"<br>"No. Are you in the Viewing Room?"  
>"Do you think I'm in the Viewing Room?"<br>I can hear her getting annoyed at the other end, which makes me smile. "Just go there! Okay!" The urgency in her voice actually makes me agree. I get up, and put on a sirt and trousers.  
>"Sure, why though?"<br>I can almost hear her roll her eyes. "Just go, you'll find out soon enough!"  
>"Fine."<br>"Just transfer me to your headset."  
>The headsets. I hate those things. Ever mentor gets one, for sponsers and such, but I prefer to use my handset, or when I'm in the Viewing Room I don't use eiter and just use the monitor. I clip on the damn thing, and leave my room, turning right to get to my destination.<br>"So, why are you up at this late our anyway, dearest Johanna."  
>"You won't be talking like that in a minute," I have no idea what I've got in store when I get there. She's giving absolutely no hints at all. "And I told you I don't know what time it is."<br>I check my watch. "Twenty-two past four. You usually get up at mid-day."  
>"That's only because I can afford to when you're next door to me. You're my alarm clock. And anyway, you're on Capitol time, it's different there."<br>"Fine." I'm approacing the door. "Okay, I'm almost here."  
>"Brace yourself."<p>

I push the door open, and the first thing I notice is total silence in the room. It's unsettling, there's always somebody talking, to another mentor, to a sponsor. There's never total silence.  
>I walk past the monitors of District 1 first, the girl's flickering brightly. But it's not the flickering that comes when a Tribute is dying.<br>I get to District 7. Gad's monitor is normal, he's just walking through the jungle with another Tribute, cutting the leaves in his way.  
>Andy is talking - well, yelling - at the District 1 girl.<br>I look around me, and whisper to Johanna. "What am I watching?"  
>"Can you see the District 10 screen?"<br>I take a step to the left, so I can see both 7 and 1o. The boy's is black, the girl is hiding somewhere in the woods, clutching a spear, and looking in front of her. "Yeah, so?"  
>"Look at ours." I do. Andy is slowly turning from the girl. "And look back." 10 is crouching, holding the spear a little higher. "Ours." I look at our screen again. And my eye fixes itself on a particular patch of leaves. With enough shadow to hide a person. "10." The 10 girl is in a sadowed area, but she as enough light to fix her gaze on two unsespecting Tributes.<br>"Oh my..." I whisper, barely audibly.  
>"Yeah."<br>The girl from 10 throws her spear, and Andy turns away just as it lodges itself in the District 1 girl's stomach.

_**Andy**_

I whip around just in time to see Aurora fall backwards as the spear lodges itself in her stomach.  
>She takes a hesitant hand to the spear, and grasps the end, and pulls it out of her stomach, it comes out covered in a crimson liquid. I get to her in time to catch her as she falls, and slowly make my way to the ground, all the time asksing myself what's going on.<br>Aurora chuckles darkly. "Well, " she starts before catching what little breath she has left, "This is a surprising turn of events."  
>No, not really. Although I can't see her I know that Fawn is behind this, and that she's not going to kill me right now. That isn't her style. She'd rather see the light fade from my eyes instead of stabbing me in the back like a coward. I doubt she's even still nearby, probably scampered away as soon as she knew the spear pierced Aurora's flesh. For now we're safe. I can hold my friend as she dies.<p>

My hand goes towards the wound, but I retract it, and I can feel tears spring to my eyes for some reason.  
>"I - what can I do?"<br>Aurora's golden eyes don't leave my face. "Just stay with me. Don't leave me," She grabs my hand and I hold hers like a vice, "Please."  
>Tears fall onto my cheeks. "I won't. I promise."<br>She clutches my hand with a surpising strength for a dying girl, but I don't care. Whatever will make her more comfortable as she dies should be allowed.  
>"Tell me about your home." she says.<br>"Huh?" I reply quietly.  
>"Your home. District 7, what is it like there." I can see her getting pale, and her voice is quieter.<br>I don't say anything for a moment, just swallow back more tears before beginning.  
>"There are woods everywhere, there isn't an inch of ground not covered in pine leaves or anything. And um, I live in this house, with my dad, brother, and sister."<br>"What's your house like?" She asks me quietly, tears running silently down her face.  
>"My house? It's.." I try to find the image of home in my mind, "It's perfect. Not too big, not too small. It's just right. It's white, with a green roof. From the front window and my bedroom you can see the whole of District 7. All of the trees, like a painting."<br>"That must be beautiful."  
>"It is." I never really saw the beauty of 7 when I was there. I was too busy trying not to die or keeping to myself. I guess you never see the beauty of anything unbtil you see it through a dying girl's eyes.<br>"What are your siblings like?" She whispers, barely audibly. Tears spring freely from my eyes now. I sit there for a few seconds, leting them run down m face, and bite my lip to keep from making stupid noises, I look above at the bright mid-day sun before answering.  
>"My sibl... my sister... Um.. her name is Cecily, Cecilia really. She just turned 12. If you put us next to each other you'd never guess in a thousand years we're related. She has these giant gray eyes, that... shine... and this lovely dark hair. And she can make me laugh no matter how crappy I'm feeling, she's a good person."<br>Aurora smiles faintly, I'm not sure how long she has left, but I'll talk until she wants me to shut up. "And your brother?"  
>"Jonathan, we call him Joey. He's sixteen. He looks just like Cecily. Black hair, and gray eyes. He's... amazing. He's the best brother I could ever have. He cares about me.. he protects me. I love him. I love all of them."<p>

I touch Aurora's face, she's cold. But she's still breathing, just.  
>"And because none of them are here I don't know what to do!" Somewhere in the back of my mind I can't believe that I'm being so weak. But I can't help it. I'm lost. My friend is dying and I can't do anything. "I can't do this!" I shout. "What do I do?" I yell to no-one in particular.<br>"Just.." Aurora whispers so quietly I have to lean down to hear the rest of what she's saying. "Win for me. You deserve it. You sister... and brother.. and father need you. Win for me, Andy Please... "I will. For you. I'll do it, I promise." I swear to her.

Then I think she smiles, and takes a shaky breath. The she breaths no more. Her cannon sounds.  
>Nobody is near me. And I m shattered. The persona of the tough Career girl has gone. I m just a thirteen year old, holding her friend s crippled body in her arms.<br>At first I look at her body aimlessly, and then I choke out more tears.  
>"No... no... no!"<br>More tears come. And then I m screaming. Not because of electrocutions. But because Aurora, someone I trusted, I let myself like, let myself care for despite every fibre of me being shrieking at me not to, is dead. I don t care who hears me. I may have promised to live, but is there any point? This is all life is. We're born, watch our friends and family die, and then we die. We wander around aimlessley for not apparent reason until it's our turn to croak. Aurora's death has served as a trigger for the realistation that I hate everything. I hate Panem, the Games, humanity itself. Everything.

And I can't handle it. I bang my fist against the ground, feel blood seep from the wounds and scream. And cry. Damn you! Damn you, and your stupid Games! She s dead! She s dead and it s all your fault! You killed her! She s dead! I know somewhere inside that this is a death sentence. But still I scream. I m not sure if other Tributes have reacted this way to a Tribute from another District, and I don t care. This is my turning point. The Games have always been serious to me, but now they were more personal than ever. Because Aurora died in my arms. Someone I said I helped, someone I trusted, someone I had a genuine friendship with.

And now she s just a body. Another murder of the Capitol. Because of our ancestors fighting for Justice, the Capitol made my friend die in my arms, made me fold her as she took her last breaths. I thought this would make me feel inhuman, more animalistic, wanting revenge. But I don't. I feel numb. I want revenge still, but now I feel more human than ever.

Because I'm not a bloodthristy Career Tribute. I m a thirteen year old girl who s now hollow, and empty. Just a child screaming for a girl who will breath no more.

_**Jonathan**_  
>We were at home when the death of the District 1 girl was shown.<br>I wasn't going to watch it until I remembered that Andy had spoken to this girl on numerous occastions, and she might react in a way that would be reminiscent of the old Andy. I didn't know what I expected, but it wasn't that Andy would cry over her dead body. I didn't ecpect her to willingly tell her her life story as her last wish, or to curse and scream at the television. It's just a tribute, why is she crying over her? She should never have gotten close to her, it's her own fault.

I was the only person in our household who reacted this way. When Andy began to talk of Cecily, Cecily herself started tearing up, as did our father. "That's our Andy." he whispered.  
>No, it isn't. All she done was cry over a tribute. That doesn't automatically make what she's done better. She still joined the Careers.<p>

_**Woosley**_

All of the mentors watched Aurora and Andy until Aurora's screen turned black. Nobody payed attention to their own Tributes, only watched Andy and Aurora interract.  
>I recall the first time Andy and I spoke properly. She told me she didn't want to get to close to anybody in the arena, to care for them. I'd hoped she'd find a way to do this and not put herself through the pain of losing a friend. It's unfair that she wasn't that lucky.<p>

Not even the mentors who are too drugged up or drunk to feel real emotion say anything. As if it's a play and you don't want to interrupt the actors by distracting them. The sad thing is that Andy and Aurora are the actresses, the puppets, whilst the Gamemakers and The President are the puppeteers. They're just playing out the tragic death scene of a beloved character, the good guy that wouldn't want to hurt anyone. The guy that you find yourself rooting for even though it's all just make believe.

The only thing that's different is that this isn't make-belive. This is a young girl holding her friend as she dies. This is, to the Capitol, entertainment. Watchin children die is entertaining, is funny, is normal. This is disgusting.

_**Andy**_

When I'm all screamed out I sit there numbly for a while.  
>I rise, so the hovercraft can pick up the body of my dear friend.<br>I look at her broken body, and wish I could do something, bury her instead of leaving her laying a child'd discarded toy.  
>But I can't.<br>Because this is The Hunger Games. And bodies get transported to hovercrafts to look nicely before being shipped off back to a place once called 'home'.  
>So instead I just crouch down, and move her arms onto her chest, straighten her legs, and sort out her hair, so she doesn't look like I'm left her here carelessly.<br>I stand up, and look at her body, I bend down to move a stray piece of hair from her closed eyes.  
>"Bye Aurora. I hope you're happier." I whisper.<br>I take another look at her body and walk away.

I stop when I reach a spot where I can see the hovercraft remove her body.  
>I hear it before I see it, but I see it stop over my friend's body, and lift her upwards, her strawberry-blonde hair shining.<br>Once it's gone out of view I urn around, and I'm struck by one question.  
>What now?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun-dun-dunnnnn.<strong>_

_**I'm not sure how you'll react to Jonathan's response, but it's vital for future plot-lines. And I thought Andy's reaction was adequate, I sent my original idea to one of my best friends Lou (MyLostEmoSoul, who recently re-wrote the first chapter of her fanfic which I say bravo, eagerly waiting for more Lou), and she said that she thought it was fine, so I used the orginal lines and just extended the actual thing :)**_

_**R&R please, your reviews make me happy and make me write more! :D**_


	21. Hai Guys

**_Hi guys, I just wanted to tell you that I am alive, and I have reasons for not updating recently. Okay, four or three days ago I had a five hour art exam, so for the whole week before that I was on hiatus from tumblr, deviantart, and of course , because I just had to focus on sorting out my art book, because I was off from school for over a week due to a chest infection. And I have upcoming exams, yay! And like my best friend Kiki I end up revising the day before the exam, but I'm getting homework anyway so I have to do that also. And I have kickboxing, which I also had to catch up on due to the infection. So yeah, I would have updated like twice or thrice, but I had no chance -_-._**

**_Review Replies:_**

**_ ILOVETHEEHUNNNGERGAMES: Thank you so much! And yeah, sorry about that :(_**

**_ imawin4U: Same, I'm actually in District 2, and if you follow me on tumblr you'll know about my obsession with Clove, Clato, and the Careers :P And I'm glad you like the story._**

**_ writelovemusic: Thank you so much! Best. Review. Ever. And that's exactly what I was going for about Andy, I mean she has to be believable as a Career, right? And the death scene speech just came out, so I'm happy you liked it! And I was practically crying when you said this is better than The Hunger Games, you don't know how much that means to me!_**

**_Frostface13: I do! I hope... I've come up with way too many plot lines that I ignore the actual Games. Ooops_**

**_Love you guys, I'll update soon!_**


	22. I feel numb most of the time

_**I am so sorry for the short chappie, but I wrote it in the car so you know. I also have reasons for the long wait. 1. Exams. That means revising, which is how I spent my holidays. so that week and the week after I couldn't update. 2. I got a dog. And since he's a greyhound we had to have house checks and stuff so I was too busy. 3. I'm not sure if any of you follow me on tumblr (theyliketohuntatnight) and click on my 'interview' link, you can find out that I suffer from depression, and long story short it cam back. Sorry for bumming you out, it's hard work and I'm going through a lot. So I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from sending me rather rude and demanding messages. I get it, okay? You want updates, I understand. I follow tons of stories, but exams affect all of us and I can't be the only person not updating. I write this for you. I write this in my own time for you. I feel like you don't appreciate that there is a person behind the story, and person with a busy life. And I'm still going through stuff with my results which have upset me. So please, please, be patient. Thank you, and sorry for the rant.**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**callie555: Thank you! And I toyed with the idea, and because of you I shall use it :)**_

_**AKing13: I replied to yours personally, and your review kinda upset me. Btw, it has not been 'months' since I last updated. Technically, it has not even been once month. I'd like to see you try to write and publish a story, ignore bad reviews and make it interesting.**_

_**Captin Hero: Ask and ye shall receive.**_

* * *

><p>That of course is a stupid question. Really, there isn't a question about it. I return to the careers, act as though Aurora's death meant nothing to me. Kill and slaughter my way through the Games, and try to make it home in once piece. The very thought of pretending that Aurora's death was meaningless makes me feel sick, but I suppose I must. That is how Careers seem to act. But I can't seem to wonder if other Careers were like me, and hiding their true emotions. The thought quickly flits away from my mind when I realies that it isn't really probable.<p>

My mind is a jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions. Before Aurora's death it was organised, and I knew my plan exactly, but now I'e had to deal with more grief my mind has done what it's always done; it's completely ignored the real world, and everything I've known and worked for has been lost for an indeterminate amount of time.

Every time I've greeted with grief this is what my mind does. It may be some kind of defence mechanism I do subconsciously, but I can't help but think that this is when I'm weakest, because I'm so unpredicatble. If a Tribute came into my sight I'm nt sure how I'd act. Would I kill visciously, or would I let them end my short life? I'm not lying when I say I don't know.

I do know that I'm trying a first. I'm trying to sort throught the jumbled mess that is my mind, because if there's one thing I know it's that I'm in the Hunger Games, and letting grief swallow you is basically a death sentence. I try to remember my original plan, but my thoughts always travel to Aurora, the broken body taken away in a hover craft. I'm struck by the irony of her words before being shot 'And you're stuck with me'. That was what she'd said. I wonder if Fawn waited for her to say that or if it was coincidence.  
>The more my mind wanders I begin to feel as though I'm swallowing glass. Tiny, chipped pices rake up and down my throat, and each breath seems harder than the last. My previous thoughts about not letting death swallow me and thrown out of the window as I try to slow down my breathing, and let unwanted tears run down my face silently as I bang the jungle floor with my fist.<p>

"I should have killed her." I whisper to myself. "I should've killed her there and then." I shouldn't have let her scamper off, I should have thrown my axe as soon as the spear pierced Aurora's skin, instead of just catching her as she fell. I curse myself silently, and I curse othersers. Fawn, for killing my friend. The Capitol for making Fawn kill my friend. Aurora for making me care about her. And myself for being a crappy friend.

Why couldn't she just have acted as the others did towards me, as an ally. Not a friend. As someone who helps you on your way to victory fore being killed. I went into the Games assuring myself that I wouldn't make friends in here, that didn't turn out great now, did it?

The need to burst into tears washes over me again, and I have to hug my knees to my chest as though if I squeze hard enough the pain in my chest will be smothered. I feel like I'm swallowing glass, with every crack getting lodged in my throat and cutting into the skin. I bite my lip to stop the sob building up in my throat from being heard, and the realisation that I am utterly alone creep upon me. I'd give anything to be engulfed in my fathers, sisters or brothers arms. I'd even be happy if I got embraced by one of my recent allies like Woosley or Gads. I'm not used to being alone. Sure, I've always been a naturally soliatary person, and I don't really like the company of others, but I always had my family who were there for me no matter what. Now I don't even have that, and Aurora's death means that I'm one friend down.

For reasons that I don't quite understand, realising that I'm alone has stopped my tears, and the glass that once blocked my airways has gone. I look away from my knees and take in my surroundings. I'm in the jungle of the arena, and thed blistering hat that I was previously unaware of has come to my attention. I shake loose the curls of hair out of my face. and I undo the ponytail and attempt to comb through the matted strands and tangles. I look to my left and see the slightly glattened patch of jungle leaves, the place where Auroura died. Somewhere in the back of my mind I expect myself to start freaking out again, and fall into a wet puddle of tears, but I don't. I feel numb all over. And bitterly alone. But the feeling of being alone that used to trouble me is now like an old friend, and it almost wraps around me like a shield. To anyody else that might seem unhealthy, but to me and my troubled mind it just seems... normal.

I rise suddenly, and bend down to retrieve the axes I dropped in my state of despair. I still have all three, with one attached to my pack and one in each hand. I've always liked to have an axe in each hand, as I can throw with each, and they make me fell complete, as if they are just an attachment to my actual arm. I lift one of them to my face and admire the blade. Capitol manufactured, so it's prefectly made, not at all like the ones at home where if you make it wrong it can take of your hand. The little 'C' standing for 'Capitol' is indented in the blade, and only shows up because of the dried blood that has become trapped in it. There's no more traces of blood on the precious weapon, due to my excessive cleaning of it.

I see a distorted image of myself in the blade. I'm sure that I don't look as bad as most Tributes, due to the Careers' bounty, so I look relatively clean. But what almosts shocks me is the blank expression that has captured my face, making me look almost bored, and the cold gaze in my green eyes. The days in the Arena have aged me, and once again I look closer to sixteen or fifteen than thirteen.

I drop the axe, and return it to it's rightful position at my side. I take one last look at the patch of leaves to my left. Aurora's final resting place, where she took her last breaths, and say one more final goodbye before setting off back to camp. I'm not sure how long I retreated tnto the black hole that is my mind, and I can't figure it out by the positioning of the sun, so really I'm screwed. All I can do is try to get back before nightfall. I'm stepping over a large, damp log or something, when a deep rumble somewhere in the Arena shakes the fround beneath my feet slightly. I grab onto an overhanging branch when the vibration begins, but it's over as quickly as it stops so there's really no point.

When the vibration stops I don't move for a few minutes, and try to contemplate what it could have been. I don't see how it could possibly have been a Tribute, and I'm pretty sure that rainforests don't make noises like that naturally. A Capitol-engineered mutation, called a muttation or 'mutt' for short, is likely, as they seem to spurt out the most gruesome and random creations. I think back on previous Hunger Games that I recall watching. Did any of them have the same sound at some point?

My mind draws up a blank, probably due to me breaking down after Aurora, so I shrug and continue walking. It's probably not the logical thing to do, but it's not really logical to stand around for a few minutes in an arena where you could be killed at any time trying to figure out what that sound was. I walk through the forest, my eyes darting between the ground and my surroundings. I know what way Aurora and I came from due to the shredded pieces of grass and plants on the ground, because of the swinging of my axes. I stop at every abnormal sound, if only for a second, and look over my shoulder, keeping my ears open.

I'm at what I can only guess is the half-way point when the sun has burnt to a dark orange and is almost leaving us today. The sky is a watercolour of pinks and yellows and reds that spans the whole length of the Rainforest Arena. I wonder if the cameras are fixed on me now. Before I was always with someone, so the Capitol may be wondering how I'll act when if confronted with a Tribute. Now I'm sure I'll still act the sam, it's kill or die, and no matter whaat my mental state is like I'm pretty sure I want to live. If not for me for my family. For my sister, my father, my brother. I'm not sure they'll react to my death, but if one of them died I don't think I'd be able to function.

I take my mind away from grim topics, which is kind of impossible because in the Arene ou can't think of anything but grim topics. I stop thinking about my family dying, I think about Aurora dying. I stop thinking about Aurora dying, I think about killing the Tributes that may pounce on me. I stop thinking about the Tributes, I think about the remaining Careers I will betray. I stop thinking about the Careers I think about my family. It's an endless and harsh circle that I can't seem to evade. I look at the pink sky and the setting sun. I remember that I wanted to get back by nightfall, but that doesn't seem all that likely now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So the usual: ignore mistakes, I had to copy it from my phone. Thanks for being patient. R&amp;R, nicely please.<strong>_


	23. Update

_**Sorry for not updating recently, but I have a few reasons. For one, I wrote a really long chapter on my phone but somehow I lost my phone battery! And I didn't want to re-write cause I really liked this chapter and all, I hope you can understand that, so this is just an update of sorts, sorry! Also, I'm still getting my depression under control, right now I'm not even sure if I'm in the right mindset to write, so I am really sorry, but I should be getting a new phone battery soon, so in good time I should update! I also wanted to reply to your reviews:**_

_**Jinxdory: I almost cried tears of joy when I got this review! You have no idea how happy this made me! Thank you so much! And I've got reasons for the grammar, half of the keys of my laptop have come off, so it's hard to figure out which key is which, and I can't always check, sorry :).**_

_**Jinxdory: (2 reviews) Wow, really? I'm most definitely not stopping, I have loads more planned!**_

_**Mark: Yeah, sorry about that dude, I realised about 7 chapters in and I couldn't just rewrite it all now could I? So you can just... deal? Think of it as an au. **_

_**I think that's it... thanks so much! **_


	24. I tear my heart open just to feel

**_So I got a new battery. And I wrote this on my phone ages ago and I e-mailed it to myself so the spelling should be good ut I haven't read it or anything so if it's completely crap just tell me and I'll change it. But from what I remember this was always the way I was going to go. I'm gonna do a new chapter layout, from now on this bit will be at the bottom and replaced with random lyrics or a quote to fit the chapter. And I just want to say, no matter how long it takes me to update I will finish this. I intend for this to have multiple stories about Andy up until the events in Mockingjay, I promise. I love this story and I really do love my characters, I have thought long and hard over story lines way, way into the future, so yeah. And sorry about the short chapters. :)_**

**_Replies:_**

**_AKing13: If you send me another message like this I will either block you or find a way to report you_**

**_The Lone Lioness: Yes I have in fact :) If you want me to post them I will after a spruce up or I can send you a summary :)_**

**_MyLostEmoSoul: I love you too. I miss you. 3  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut.<em> My weakness is that I care too much. And my scars remind me that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to fe<em>el" Scars - Papa Roach<em>__

* * *

><p>I get back to approximately where the Career camp is after nightfall.<p>

On my way back the evening turned to a dark and smoky dusk, which in turn changed to nightfall. A deep blue-black blanket spread over the once bright sky, and a silhouette of black shadowed the Arena. One by one on my way back I watched the stars appear, almost seamlessly glowing and multiplying against the night sky.

I find myself stopping for a moment, and gazing at the spectacle above me. For the first time in what seems like weeks, I smile. Maybe I'm not totally hollow.  
>"Beautiful." I whisper to myself.<br>But it doesn't last. The smile fades from my lips, and my head leaves the direction of the sky, and turns to the floor instead. I find it puzzling that I haven't come across another Tribute, and my fantastical thoughts disappear and are replaced with a more serious one: the object of survival.

I become the empty version of myself again, and I continue walking. I'm walking for about a quarter of an hour or so, when I see the light from a campfire. Voices soon follow:

"They'll be back soon. They obviously killed someone, right?". That was Mari.  
>"What do you mean obviously? That could have been anyone"s cannon. We can't know what happens in the whole of the Arena.". That's got to be Gads.<p>

That's when I choose to make my entrance.. I push through the leaves that seem to grow like ivy, but I end up just slashing the leaves away with my left axe. Once done, I run my hand through my hair, dump my axe on the ground, and look at the remaining three Careers and Gads.

None of them are serving any major wounds, but they seem somewhat injured. Mari's black hair is loose around her shoulders, and she peers behind me when I begin to move.

"Where's Aurora?" Mason asks.  
>I don't stop moving, and as I sit next to Gads I reply in a cold, detached voice,<br>"She's dead."  
>The Careers share bemused looks, and Mari chooses to speak up, "What?" She frowns.<br>"She's dead. As in no longer with us." I reply through gritted teeth.  
>Julian comes forward "But we only heard one cannon..." He steps forward slowly, taking his time as in savouring the oncoming moment.<br>"Did you not kill the person who killed her?"

I feel Gads' eyes on me as I bend forward to reach and apple in a bur lap sack. I might as well make the most of it before it's gone.  
>"No. They were too quick for me." They take a moment, and it's as if we all freeze momentarily. The Careers seem to be deciding whether to care or not, and I wait to see if they are indifferent to Aurora's death, or if they get angry or anything.<p>

Mason steps closer to me suddenly. I'm still sitting down so I have to look up at him. Due to the lack of light I have to squint to see the outline of his figure.  
>"So you let my district partner die, and then you let the person who killed her escape?". He says in an unnaturally harsh voice. I used to think that Mason shouldn't be a Career because he didn't seem to share their blood lust. But now it seems that his true colours are seeping through his facade.<p>

I stand up quickly, anger running through my veins and giving me new-found strength. Due to my unnaturally tall and lanky for a thirteen year old, when I stand I'm directly face-to-face with Mason. He takes a few steps back when I begin to speak,  
>"I let her die?!" I'm almost utterly speechless. This is... This is unbelievable... I didn't let her die, it just... Happened! It's not my fault at all! How dare he blame me! The whole concept of the Games is to kill one another, he didn't even take the time to get to know her, what does her death matter to him?<br>"Let's be clear. I didn't fucking let her die! It wasn't my fault, I couldn't have prevented it, so stop saying it's my fucking thought just because you need somebody to blame!"  
>We stare at each other, for a few anger filled moments, neither one of us wanting to break it. The other Careers watch us uncertainly, and try to decipher what to do. Eventually they come to the conclusion to break the glare for us, and Mari steps in between the two of us.<br>"You guys! Shut the hell up! Sure, it sucks that Aurora's dead, but we can't turn on ourselves, not now!" She seems tired, really tried. "So just shut up!"  
>We all stare at her for a few moments, shocked by her outburst. Is she pretending that we won't ever turn on ourselves? There's only one survivor, after all. Sooner or later tensions will rise and somebody's going to decide that they will be the one to get out of the Arena, and will turn on the rest. We all know that, and what's the point on pretending any different?<br>"Fine." I take a step back, towards Gads. I look at Mason, pointing my axe at him, "but if you ever talk to me like that, or insult me like that, you won't live to see the next day."  
>I expect him to say something in retaliation, but he doesn't, he just takes an uncertain look at me, and then turns to Julian.<p>

I turn around, and almost walk right into Gads.  
>"What the hell are you doing?!" I yell, "I could've..." I drawl off, not knowing what I could've done, and decide on standing still awkwardly.<br>I then shake my head and push Gads out of the way with my right hand, my left hand still clutching my axe in a desperate clutch.  
>"Are you okay?" He asks, it becomes evident that he's following me,<br>"I'm fine." I say coldly, if he had any brains he'd leave me alone. He obviously doesn't have many brains, as he continues to shadow me.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Course I'm bloody sure."  
>"It's just I know that you and Aurora-"<br>I spin round furiously and cut him off.  
>"You know that me and Aurora were what? Allies? People who had to kill each other? She would have died in the end anyway. Better Fawn did it than I."<br>"-Friends" Gads finishes.  
>I sigh, and avoid his gaze. "I don't have friends. And especially not...here." I gesture around us.<p>

But it's true that I don't have friends. I've always been very anti-social and the presence of people gets me irritated. Nobody else in my family knew why, as my siblings all had a wide expanse of friends. But not me, I always thought of friends as a weakness, something anybody can use against you. I suppose in that way I'm a perfect Career. The thought's unnerving, and it scares me in a way I can't begin to explain.

"Why not?"  
>"Will you stop pyscho-analysing me?!" I glare at him in warning.<br>"Fine. Anyway, you can't deny that you two had a bond, at least!"  
>"Yes I can, I'm doing it right now."<br>Gads runs a hand through his hair, and almost growl in frustration. I raise an eyebrow at his actions.  
>"Why are you so irritating?!"<br>"Because if I wasn't life would be boring." I reply snarkily.  
>"As if life could be boring, this is the arena." Gads says. His words, yet oh so simple seem to knock all of the breath out of me, and I remember what even created this alliance with the Careers. We've prolonged it far too long, if we'd have done it earlier Aurora's death wouldn't have even had a chance to affect me.<p>

"Andy?" Gads says uncertainly, probably in response to my sudden silence.  
>I look at him, and say "We're gonna do it. Tonight."<p> 


	25. This is a gift

_**"This is a gift it comes with a price. Who is the lamb and who is the knife? Midas is king and he holds me so tight. And turns me to gold in the sunlight"** Rabbit Heart (Raise it Up) - Florence and the Machine_

* * *

><p>Woosley pov.<br>Andy's words on the screen casts an unusually curious haze over the rest of the mentors. Well, here in th control room you can't help but get caught up in the action of the Games, even if they disgust you, and well, what Andy said is hot news.  
>I'm sworn to secrecy, so I don't reveal anything to the other Victors, and just say that neither Gads or Andy told me anything, and I'm soon left alone. But in reality, the thought of them actually going through with their, well Andy's, scheme, is almost too much to handle. But the Capitol will have a field day.<br>"You know, don't you?" Asks Finnick from the table beside me.  
>"Huh?" I reply, tired, after going to bed late and being woken early it'd be an understatement to say that I'm sleep deprived. But a long line of sleepless nights are what's in-store for mentors.<br>"You know. The big secret your Tributes have."  
>I think of telling the truth, after all Finnick has been nothing but kind to me, but I then remember that it's not my plan to tell.<br>I sigh in defeat, too tired to care anymore. "Yeah, I know."  
>Finnick grins, he almost look happy. "Well? What is it?"<br>He doesn't sound exactly pestering, more like he just expects me to tell him anything and everything when he says the word. He's probably used to it with all the way that women swoon over him. I cock my head to the side, and look at him. Is it hard being him? Is it tiring? And what about his girl? Annie? Is it hard for her? It must be, seeing the person you love flirt with anything that moves. How... confusing. I smile at him.  
>'Nope. No, I can't tell you that, you'll have to wait and see. It won't be long now, anyway." I laugh at his expression. "Go a few minutes without knowing everybody's secrets. Can't you do that?"<br>Finnick sighs before replying. "I don't know, I've never tried to before, but I guess I'll have to learn, eh?"  
>I smirk at him, and don't say anything more on the subject. I turn back to my screen. I'm worried. More worried than I probably should be, but I can't help it. Practically a week into the Games and both Tributes from Seven are alive and kicking . It's strange, unprecedented, and surprisingly.<br>We're usually dead by now.

I have to remind myself that I was actually in this position just last year. I sigh inwardly. One year. Is that it? A year ago I was in Gads and Andy's pace, fighting for my life. And now I'm here, back in the Capitol. A year doesn't seem quite long enough to get over something as brutal as the Hunger Games. But I suppose it'll never be long enough. Countless other victors have never fully recovered, I guess I should feel lucky that I've managed to somehow piece my life together and block out my Games.  
>And. Now another kid will have to manage to do so this year. I look up at the screens, and look at the remaining faces. Andy, deep in thought by the fire, but with fury written over her features. It seems unfair someone as young as 13 has to kill people to stay alive - and she was already... broken, I suppose. She always has been, everyone knows it. Back home almost everybody knows about her. She was one of the first people to ever get suspended from school, back when I still went. Apparently she attacked a girl and tried to stab her with a pen- crazy, I know. But it's true. I'd just started the second half of school, and rumours were flying. We never did find out why she did it. Or even if she attemptd to stab her. When I heard what happened, sure I found it funny, but I also wondered what could have possibly happened to her to make her react that way. It seemed sad.<p>

I shake my head, and return back to the present day, back to the Games. My eyes return to the numerous screens displaying tributes. I look at the faces. Gads - studying Andy intently. The District 1 kid, Mason. Looking defeated. Julian from 2 looking just as angry as Andy. His district partner looks at the others with a frown on her face. The other, non-career tributes look typically the same. Terrified, flinching at the slightest sound or movement. Apart from the D4 siblings, Wonder and Garth, looking particularly cunning. In a few weeks all of these people will be dead, bar one. To be honest, I'm not sure that a lot of people really realise it. Or are at least totally aware if it. That these people are dying, and for what? A game show. Something to bet money on. It's easy in the districts to hate the Games, but here in the Capitol it must be easy to forget that the tributes are real people. You can't really blame the Capitol people, when it comes down to it. All they've even know is the Games. I wonder what it was like before the Games... peaceful? Happy?  
>I shake the thought from my head. No point of thinking like that, we're stuck with the Games and always will be, it's stupid believing any different. I silently scold myself. I look at the screens once more, and it becomes hard to think. Suddenly, as if my mind gives up just now, all the hours of deprived sleep seem to catch up to me, and I become increasingly tired. When I signed on to become the mentor this year I never realised how much of a commitment it would be, stupid as it sounds. I get up, and decide to go to bed before I collapse. I won't be much help to Andy and Gads if I can't keep my eyes open.<p>

"You going somewhere?" Enobaria asks me. The mentor who ripped out her competitions throat. I've tried to stay away from her, but really she isn't that bad, none of the mentors are. Their reputations make them seem daunting but really they're just people. She looks at me expectantly. She shakes some of her dirty-blonde curls from her gray eyes when I reply,  
>"Yeah, I'm a little sleep deprived. Wake me in an hour or so." I attempt to seem nonchalant.<br>She moves her head to the side, and mulls over what to say. Slowly, as if to scare me, she smiles, showing her fanged teeth. "Sure. I'll call you."  
>I breath a sigh of relief inwardly. "Thanks."<br>Enobaria's already trying to forget her moment of kindness and replies with a gruff "No problem."  
>I nod, and then exit the control room, but have one last look at Enobaria. She's busy, speaking into her headset, and moving her fingers across the control panel. I think of when she won. It wasn't that long ago, but it certainly wasn't recent. What is it like to be a victor for years? I'm not even used to being a victor and it's almost been a year. I wonder how people get through it. Some manage to survive, but end up being bitter, like Johanna. And some just... die. Inside, I mean. Like the ones from District 6. Or Abernathy from 12. The thought scares me. I don't want to end up like that, shallow as it may seem. It seems to sad to survive the Hunger Games but end up dying internally anyway.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the long overdue chapter guys, I'm back at school which (as you all must know) can be annoying. I'm still doing GCSE's and kickboxing still takes up a lot of my time. And well, sometimes it'd just hard to get into the right mindset to write, to be honest. There shouldn't be any real mistakes as I done this mainly on my phone again, but I always appreciate it when you inform me of stuff I can improve on :) Also, I've got some bad news from the doctor, and it may affect how often I write, I'm just warning you guys :D<strong>_

_**Replies:**_

_**AProhpecyOfPuppets: YES YOU CAN GO DO THAT**_

_**Callie555: Thanks so much! Haha, it was so hard to not spoil anything!**_

_**ObviouslyAnnoyed: Wow, Drea I loved your review! In-depth ones always make me think. I'm glad you like the characters, your approval means a lot to me :) And awesome!**_

_**Fanatic: I try :) And that's exactly what I was going for, it's nice to know it's showing :)**_

_**Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives: It's good to know you're excited!  
><strong>_

_**Guest: Yes, that was actually my point :) So when Rue dies it affects Andy greatly. And thanks for mentioning that, I didn't realising I was doing that :)**_

_**Guest: What about Julian and Andy?**_

_**I think you guys like Jonathon a lot, huh? Do you want the next chapter from his pov? And I felt the need to explain this lyric choice. Winning the Games is the gift, the price is mentoring and watching children die each year, and Snow is kinda Midas. I hope that makes sense. -Morgan**_


	26. Heaven Helps The Man Who Fights His Fear

_**"I'm shaking the past, making my breaks. Taking control, if that's what it takes. I'm free." **I'm Free (Heaven Helps The Man) - Kenny Loggins_

* * *

><p>Andy pov.<p>

"Do you ever just realise that if we lose this we just... die? And just stop being here." My head turns to Gads who's looking at me curiously. I wave my hand around as I continue, "And that we're just gone? Do you know what I mean?"

He goes back to his work before replying to me. "Yeah, I guess. It's hard to wrap your head around the fact that you just won't be here, and that you'll just stop living."  
>I nod in agreement, and go back to being on watch<br>This is the final night of us having to be Careers. If we're still alive tomorrow we'll just be some other tributes that pissed off the Careers.  
>"If." I say out loud, under my breath like a mutter.<br>"Huh?" Gads looks at me, his face a question mark.  
>I shake my head, and tendrils of my hair fly everywhere as I let it down for the time being. "Nothing"<br>"Okay." Gads says sceptically, and nods, before going back to work.

I look through the dense net of trees at the sleeping Career Tributes. This arena is horrible to get used to. Every inch of it apart from the Cornucopia and a few others and covered in trees and vines. It's terrible to sit down, but I've managed to find a large rock to sit on, where both the Careers and Gads are in view.  
>I lean back for a moment and stretch my tense and aching muscles. I should've said I'd sort the packs instead of going on watch, at least if I was working I'd be somewhat distracted from this crappy situation.<p>

I wonder what people are thinking back home, or even in the Capitol. I imagined people hating me more than usual back home when I 'joined' the Careers. Maybe now they've realised I haven't turned my back on our traditions. I bet in the Capitol me and Gads are occupying all of the tv screens and Caesar Flickerman and whoever his mystery guest is are attempting to dissect my every move and thought. I smile to myself and laugh inwardly. Yeah, good luck with that. I can't even understand my thoughts I'd love to see someone else have a go. My thoughts have always been somewhat jumbled. I've often pondered over if I'm crazy to be honest. If by some miracle that I win this bloody game I don't doubt I will be. It may be strange how easy it is for me to think like that.

"What are you thinking of?" I hear Gads ask me.  
>"How I'll probably be insane if I win this thing."<br>Gads stops what he's doing, pauses for a moment, and then lifts his head to look at me. I look over my shoulder at him.  
>"You think you'll... go crazy?" I shrug, I don't find the topic as tense as I probably should. "Why?"<br>I sigh. I look at the sleeping Careers before inching closer to Gads.  
>"Well, you tell me, Gads. You've been around me every day for the past... what? Two weeks? Two and a half? In close quarters. You must think that there's something off about me... right?"<br>I look at him slyly, a small smile etched across my lips. I wait eagerly for his response.  
>Gads looks at me, unblinking, and breathes in. Formulating his response, I guess. He frowns and clears his throat before responding. "What I think," he frowns again, "Andy, is that... you are a young, troubled girl who has been dealt a bad hand in life." I look at him, before looking down. "And yeah, it's affected you, but... you're not the bad person you make yourself out to be. You just have a bad attitude."<br>He finishes, and waits for my response.  
>"Is that so?" I ask quietly. I'm stunned, in reality. Not many people would say that about me back home. They say I've been messed up by what has happened to our family, and now I'm just a 13 year old who thinks she's better than everyone else. I always thought it was funny hearing what people thought of me, to be honest. But it's not funny this time. Now it's not the same crap as usual, and now someone is saying that they don't think I'm a fucked up kid, but instead that I've just been affected by all the crap I've been through. Maybe they're saying that they care.<p>

I then realise that I'm happy Gads cares, that I want someone to care. And I panic. I can't have that. I take care of myself, I always have and always will do. It's who I am, and I'm not about to let some guy I met when preparing for our deaths change the way I am.  
>I stand up, and clear my throat. "Thanks." I mutter, so low almost I can't hear, but I see Gads nod in recognition. I'm not sure how, or even why, but he seems to understand... in a strange way. Understands how hard it is to talk about my thoughts and feelings - I can't even talk like that towards my family - and how showing gratification is almost unknown when it comes to me. I'm not entirely sure why, when it comes down to it. I just can't. It's probably connected to the fact that I've always took care of myself, it must have made me solitary. I've always been called a 'very angry girl' by scholars. And really... I agree with them.<p>

"Are you done- almost done?" I ask Gads almost shakily.  
>"Almost." He replies, without looking up from what he's doing. I see him taking the rope from one of our two bags.<br>I jump up from where I'm sitting, and walk over to him, hurriedly. What we're doing has arosen a sense of urgency from within me. The slumbering Career Tribute could awake at any moment - and then what would happen to Gads and I? To tell the truth, I don't want to even think about it. Not for one second.  
>"Want some help?"<p>

I stand next to him, and he glances at me before I rest my eyes on his handiwork below.  
>All of the Career's packs, in one big pile. Gads and I have spared two for ourselves, and hen searched the remaining packs whilst our 'allies' slept. We went through all of the packs, finding the best food, water bottles and anything else that could come in handy the remainder of our time in the Arena. Anything that gives us more of a chance of survival. Before putting all of the packs in a big mound we checked that the Careers hadn't carelessly left anything around them, but we didn't check for weapons on their bodies, just the ones around and in the packs. We couldn't risk being caught red-handed. I found rope in one the packs and handed it to Gads before he started. While he sorted the packs I kept watch.<p>

Gads is now attempting to tie the packs together - to lower the risk of the Careers snatching one.  
>"Here. You hold it, I'll tie." I order, in hushed whispers, and spare a look at the Careers. Not one has awoken.<br>I take the two ends of the rope, and bring them over before tying them up. I then bring them around the opposite sides and tie them again.  
>"There." I whisper again.<br>Gads looks at me, as I take a moment to look at our handiwork. This is it, I realise. The time the nation will realise that I'm not a Career. It's a strange feeling. As though I know soon I'll be free, without the burden of the Careers. I'm ready.  
>"You okay?" He asks.<p>

I glance at Gads before replying.  
>"Five-by-five."<br>I bend over, and make sure that the rope is secure.  
>"Shame though, about how we don't have anything to make sure that the whole things goes down." I say with a sigh.<br>Gads shrugs.

We don't say anything for a minute or two, before we hear a slight beeping. Quiet, not enough to rouse the Careers, but just audible so that any Tribute awake near it could hear it.  
>"What's..." Gads doesn't finish his sentence as I whisper hurriedly; "Sponsors."<br>I run over to the little metallic box, which halts the sounds emitting from it. Gads is behind me when I open it.

I open the sleek and shiny silver top with the touch of a button, and find that the inside is just as plain. A note is attached to it, in what I presume is Woosley's scrawl.  
>'Ask and you shall be rewarded. Use it well.'<br>I chuckle.  
>Inside is a bottle, filled with clear liquid.<br>I look up at Gads and say "What the hell is this meant to be?"  
>What is meant to be the use of this? I don't even know what it is.<br>Gads takes it from my grasp - not very gently, to my annoyance - and inspects it. I put my hands on my hips and look at him, waiting for an answer.  
>"I think... that it's an accelerant."<br>I look at him again. "A what?"  
>He clears his throat. "It um... makes fire spread-"<br>"-faster." I look at him, and as if we share one mind, we both immediately race back to the pile of packs.

Gads unscrews the bottle, and tips to contents over the packs.  
>This is it. No going back now.<br>I search my pockets for the pack of matches we found earlier, and light a match. The fire illuminates our faces in grim determination.  
>"Would you like to do the honours?" I ask Gads, holding out the match.<br>He shakes his head, slowly. "No. It's been your plan since the beginning, you should carry it out." He says.  
>I nod, and take a deep breath. I drop the match on the pile.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was going for a really dramatic ending. But now you know, this is the moment you've been waiting for for like 20 chapters. And if you have any problems, you can tell me, but don't get all huffy cause I planned this ages ago and my friend (<strong><em>MyLostEmoSoul) said it was fine, so yeah. <em>****_

_****_I apologise if you don't like the chapter, or think it's too short. I am without a laptop write now so I'm solely relying on doing this on my phone and then e-mailing it to myself and uploading it on my parents computer. _****_

_****_I thought I'd tell you guys that I've had a blood test, so soon I'll know what's wrong with me :) As always, I'm sorry for mistakes, but you try writing full chapters on a BlackBerry. And I chose the lyrics cause Andy is now free from the Careers. Yeah, I like Footloose_****_

_****_Review Replies: _****_

_****_chips-n-gravy: Here is the scheme! And well Florence is perfect, it's a funny coincidink that you were listening to her! Your reviews always make me smile, so I personally thank you :)_****_

_****_Guest: Thank you, sweetie._****_

_****_And, I'm sorry if I sound bitchy or something, but if you don't have an account, could you possibly do a signed review, just so when i do my replies you know if I'm talking to you or someone else. It's not a necessity , I think it'd just be easier for both you and me. Sorry I changed my name again. _****_

_****_-Morgan_****_


	27. Help

Hey guys, no update cause I just wanted to ask you if you want me to continue this fic the way I've written it. I didn't spend a lot of time thinking about the arena, and now I've had some really cool ideas, and I was wondering if you were fine without it how it is, or if you want me to re-write it. It'd be with the same outcome, characters, dialogue, etc, but just the arena would be different. (I was considering doing an abandoned mental institute or asylum). And this is one of those things I NEED you to answer, otherwise I won't be comfortable writing another chapter. Sorry for this so suddnely, but not may people review anymore so I'm freaking out if I'm not making it interesting and I think with a different arena I really could. But if you don't want me to, just say the word and I'll carry on writing it in the jungle arena. Can you just... really think about this, please? I know people read this fic, and I really do need help with this decision.

Thanks in advance - Morgan


	28. RR

_**So, I wasn't going to write up a stupid chapter just talking to you, but so many of you have been pleading to me and you all seemed so damn w**__**orried i thought I had to reassure you. I'm gonna continue with this arena (yay), I will not write another fic with the asylum arena, it was purely an idea if you guys wanted me to re-write. I wont give up on this fic, I'll continue it till the final chapter, etc. **_

_**Replies:**_

_**AProhpecyOfPuppets: Home slice (and yeah, that's sticking), you brighten my day, sweetie.**_

_**Bella: You like it? You're weird.**  
><em>

_**belle: Thanks for your kind words, I try not to let it bother me but it does get hard. Wow, if you're entirely sure :)  
><strong>_

_**Nollzydog: Your wish is granted  
><strong>_

_**chips-n-gravy: I like you, you're a good reviewer, we should talk. I did consider her finding buildings ages ago, but I thought it was taking it a bit too far, and I wanted it to be realistic.  
><strong>_

_**Captin Hero: It would be a great setting, but no new fanfic, I'm too invested in these characters  
><strong>_

_**Guest: I will continue. no worries, and thanks :)  
><strong>_

_**Guest: I shall  
><strong>_

_**Jaybird: Amusing? How did that happen? You're not alone in shipping them, many people do. We call them Wandy. Um, I think you spelt it right. It's an old name, I forget how to spell it sometimes. And don't stop 're awesome. I'm not sure when Fawn will go, but *spoiler alert* she won't be in the final chapter for the arena.  
><strong>_

_**Graceaga: I'll just keep it with no additions. And, yeah I forgot that RIGHT at the beginning, and I was a few chapters in and it would have been TORTURE to change it and Andy is just so awesome with an axe and I couldn't make them part. So can you just ignore that? And I don't want to spoil much, but you just touched a future plot line.  
><strong>_

_**aryayawe: I wish I could travel four months in the future and be writing the finished version. It'd also be my birthday, so that's always a plus. I am actually quite thankful for that information, I didn't know that. In hindsight I should've researched jungles before writing this. Some environmental stuff will happen, and I think the animal thing might. I just have so many ideas but picking and choosing the right ones is the hard part. I do wish that I could update more regularly. But really, I doubt many of you know the pressure of being a writer. To tell the truth, sometimes I literally CANNOT write. Not because I'm busy or drowning in my sorrows, but because I can't get in the mindset. And if I write without bring in the mindset it becomes difficult and frustrating and you get bad reviews and that becomes frustrating and makes me not to want to write and then it's even harder to get in the mindset and then the whole thing happens again, and again until I GET in the mindset and it ends up taking a lot longer, so THAT is why I don't update on a regular schedule. How people do that I don't even know. For me... writing shouldn't be a chore, and I can't JUST do it. And yeah, my life is busy, and I'm battling depression, and my life makes me feel like crap, and I wish I was emotionally dead, but I'm used to it, and it can even help with writing. But it does get in the way. And can you guys at least try to remember that even if I am (just) 14, I have a busy academic life. I'm in year 10, I'm doing gcse's, and they are HARD. For those who don't know (Americans and the like, I guess), Wikipedia describes GCSE's as '**an academic qualification awarded in a specified subject, generally taken in a number of subjects by students aged 14–16 in secondary education in England, Wales and Northern Ireland and is equivalent to a Level 2 (A*- C) and Level 1 (D- G) in Key Skills.**' And for that I have to Maths and Literature, Language and (possibly two Histories) this year, and Latin, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, R.E, Fine Art, B.C.S next year. (maybe some other crap, I can't remember I'm on half term). AND I have controlled assessments to do! I also have kickboxing (which I had a grading for today), and I'm auditioning for the school musical. You may not like to hear it, but this fanfic (while it crosses my mind a lot), it's not the most important thing in my life. So I will try to update more, but if you get pissed I don't, take a leaf from my book and take that rage out on other people and crush your emotions down, and DON'T send me rude messages. It makes me take longer, so are you helping or hurting? And _**aryayawe? Congrats on getting the longest review reply from me ever. Sorry it rambled on. **_**_

_**Guest: Don't die, you will be missed. If you want to know that much send me a message on tumblr and I'll give you a few hints (theyliketohuntatnight).**_

_**Guest: I'm continuing, no worries.**_

_**In a nutshell. Jungle arena to stay, asylum to be scraped. No new fanfic, these characters stay. I made a mistake earlier, and if you send me an annoying message, you're just hurting yourself. I take a long time to update, but I must be doing something right if you're still reading this by now. My life is hectic, and I do too much school work, and should probably stop finding things to do before it makes me insane. And that is a real possibility. Oh yeah,I got my laptop back, but you know when you get annoying keys that you really need to punch to make them work? Yeah, my new keyboards' space bar is like that. Wee bit problematic, as you can expect, but I guess I'll make it work. I'll probably just write stuff on my phone, cause it doesn't really make a difference. **_

_**And, this may be stupid, but if you want to know anything, just pop me a tumblr ask and I'll give you a hint. Just be specific. **_


	29. Die young and save yourself

**_"The people, the focus.  
>The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.<br>Die young and save yourself.  
>They take all the taste out.<br>It used to be the reason I breathed, now it's choking me up.  
>Die young and save yourself."<em>**

_ Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades - Brand New_

* * *

><p>The stolen packs burst into flames immediately. Gads and I jump back from the ferocity of the flames, almost in unison. We share a look between us and without confirmation we pick up the few packs and belongings we've kept. This includes two packs, one for each of us -we considered just one but couldn't risk it, you never know if you'll get split up in the arena- In which are the necessary food, water and other various objects that could save your life. In this climate anything can save your life, that pack of matches might just have saved ours.<br>We also have the weapons that were already with us, which is basically my three axes, a long, thick sword that Gads has a surprising skill with, and a few various daggers and knives. I hook two of my axes in a cross on my pack, with the loops provided on the back of it, I tuck a knife (in it's sheath) at the top of my shorts, and make sure that is strongly tied around my belt loop. Gad's sword is attached to his shorts tightly, and he has a few knives in his pockets, tied around his belt loop, etc.

I tie my hair back quickly, and have a quick look at the burning pile of packs. The inferno hasn't woken the careers yet, as I suffer a glance at them.  
>Julian is the closest to us, his brown hair is made bright and takes on a coppery shade reflected from the flames. Mari is in between Julian and Mason, her slim body is tucked in a ball, with her black hair fanned around herself, as if she's in a cocoon.. Mason is a few feet away fromt the others, probably drowning in self pity, and I can't see anything other than his form, which itself is enveloped in shadows.<br>It almost seems wrong to betray them. They've been my companions for nigh on a week and I put a lot of effort into retaining this place in the feared Career pack. Probably more effort than I've put into almost anything else.  
>But it was a lie. I'm not a Career, and they aren't my friends, they're not like Aurora was. No, she was unusually kind and bright for a tribute from their Districts. She didn't run on bloodthirst and didn't crave the kill like so many of them no, I'm not a Career. And I'm sick of knowing that behind closed doors miles away the whole nation has been silently judging me for allying with them. But now they can see how wrong they all were. And they can see the real me. That doesn't mean that the real me will be mush better, mind you.<p>

"You okay?" Gads asks me, watching me closely, but with a sense of urgency that neither of us seems to be able to drop.  
>I nod, "Yeah, let's go, quickly."<br>"Lead the way."  
>I feel like protesting, but I then realise how much I want to vacate the career camp. I turn around and pick a random route in the opposing direction of the careers, and set off in a jog, wanting to get as far away as possible.<br>I run through grass and dead leaves on the jungle floor, I have to push away branch after branch as we make our getaway, I avoid tripping over rocks and various fallen objects. But by some stroke of luck - I see no evidence of tribute activity. If no tributes are near us, that means we can have peace for about a day before Gamemaker intervention, I guess from other Games I've seen.

I attempt to put as much space between us and the Careers, and in doing so I ignore our surroundings, I don't look at how the flora changes and seems to take on a more... gruesome edge. Everything just seems to become darker. I'm not sure if I'm just being paranoid but it makes me slightly uneasy.  
>The trees become less natural and seem to become pointed and grotesque, every branch another jagged parasite, that seemed to sprout like ascending weeds. The various plants scattered around us seem to not be in the colourful hues of yellows and blues that we've seen previously, but only seem to be coloured red, the colour of wine, so dark that it's almost black, and black itself. This place, this part of the jungle seems to scream 'BAD' with a capital 'B', like that feeling you get when you bump into the school bully or a well known troublemaker. The sense that something -even if you don't know what it is- horrible is going to happen soon, and it's going to happen to you. I suppose it's my own fault for picking a previously unexplored route, but I couldn't risk picking one we'd already used.<p>

I suddenly slow down, and stop moving. Gads does the same, and looks strangely at me for a moment, as if he can wrangle my thoughts from me just by watching my movements.  
>"What's wrong?" He asks, but slowly, as if he's unsure of himself.<br>"Do you feel..." I begin to give up on the question, but I hear myself asking anyway, "That this place is bad? That something's a little... off here?"  
>Gads shakes his head slowly. "No... but then again any place that keeps us away from the Careers seems good news to me."<br>The Careers! Have we put enough space between us and them?  
>I frown, and look around the foreign environment. "How long were we running?" I say in a clipped tone.<br>"Five, ten minutes? Maybe more?"  
>I exhale. Is that enough? I really don't want to run anymore, but I also really want to survive another I'm so tired. I've had barely any sleep for days, I've been<br>on the edge. So the question is, is ten minutes in an unknown direction enough of a distance from the Careers that they won't stroll along us and slit our throats while  
>we sleep?<p>

My train of thought stops, and my head is rocked by one thought. The Careers slitting our throats. Would that really be a bad way to go? Quick, sure it'd hurt, but soon you'd be dead and wouldn't be able to feel a thing. You just, wouldn't be here. I know I don't believe in God, or anything, but I'm pretty damn sure that there must be some kind of afterlife waiting for us when we kick the bucket, and I'm pretty sure it'd be good. Everlasting peace, reunited with loved ones. No, in that sense having my throat slit isn't the worst option on the table. It's definitely better than the alternative. Torture. That'd be the worst way, imagining someone drawing out your death for the longest extent of time possible, making you feel as much pain and agony that you can endure. In hindsight having my throat slit whilst in slumber doesn't seem too bad.

Wait- what am I thinking? What am I doing? Since when have I thought about death as an option? The whole way through this thing I've made sure I've known what I was doing, what this is all for. Survival. I've had a one-track mind, and I've said from the beginning I was going to try my best to survive this. Even if I die, I can die happy if I know I've tried my best.

Distantly, I can hear Gads calling my name, making sure if I'm alright. What was it I said to my dad before, after the reaping? 'I really think i have a chance at this.' I owe it to him, right? To my whole family to try my best.  
>"I'm fine." I say, to reassure Gads. "Just thinking."<br>"Are you sure that you're okay?" He says to me again.  
>I look up and study his face, something I've never done before. I've always looked at him in passing glances, a subconscious way to not get close to him, I guess. But now we're too far into this thing to go back and I see no harm in it.<br>His hair is lighter than mine, and I get a feeling that it's not plain brown, more like a dark ash blond. It's nearly as long as it was at our reaping, when it always got in his eyes. I look at his eyes, they're the colour of... sunrise, when you first see the sun and a golden sea of light spills over everything as far as the eye can see. His golden eyes look worried, and for some reason I can't decipher, that makes me feel sad.

"Yeah, I was... I was just thinking about if we were far away enough." I rake a hand through my think auburn curls and silently curse whichever relative gave me this stupid thick and curly hair.  
>"From the Careers?" Gads asks, almost... gently. Like how you talk to a dangerous animal so it doesn't attempt to pounce on you and rip you to shreds.<br>"Of course the bloody Careers." I snap  
>He takes a step back at my unexpectedly harsh tone and makes a calming gesture with his hands. "Whoa, I was just asking. I understand that you're tired, but you don't have to take it out on me."<br>I scowl, and glare at him, a spiteful remark ready for use on my lips.  
>"No." He cuts me off. "Listen to me, Andy," He hovers his hands over my shoulders and I consider taking a step back, "You done good." He claps his hands on my shoulders. "We're far enough away, don't worry."<br>He squeezes his hands on my shoulders for extra effect.

I look at his hands, and then my gaze travels to his face. I frown. "What are you doing?"  
>Gads looks at me curiously, before replying. "What?"<br>I become exasperated. "What are you doing? With your- no. No, just... just no." I peel his hands off of my shoulders and take a few steps back. "Look, I know you have this weird protection thing with me Gads, but by now you should know that I have a problem with people acting like that towards me. It would make this... alliance a lot easier if you didn't do stuff like that."  
>I suddenly feel bare, and vulnerable, I'm so used to looking after myself that I feel uncomfortable when people attempt to act warmly towards me without the proper groundwork. I'm not sure how Gads works but he must take me for a lot more open person than I really am. He should really stop acting like that, I'm just getting more evidence of his idiocy.<p>

I start to think Gads will protest, but he just runs a hand through his out grown hair and nods. "Of course, I'm sorry. I am, really. I just-"  
>"-Could you not? I'm, I'm really tired. You said you thought that we were far enough away?"<br>"Yeah, I think we're alright."  
>"So, do you mind if you're on guard first?"<br>"Of course."  
>I nod, and sort out my sleeping bag. We figured it'd be stupid to let them go up in flames with the Career pack's stuff, so we saved two for us, and as the night has taken on an unexpected chill I might as well use it. I lay on my side, not facing Gads, instead facing the direction I think we came in. I'm starting to wish that I'd stop holding grudges and faced the other way because now all I've got to look at are the grotesque parody of the jungle flora.<p>

Just as I'm settling down, I hear a barely audible statement from Gads.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>I consider pretending to be asleep, but find myself replying, "What for?"  
>I have my back to him, but I hear him sigh. "Before... this... before I met you... I judged you, pretty much like everyone else does. I thought that you must be bad person, and a troublemaker, it didn't occur to me that you'd been through so much, and how it's affected you. And for that, I'm sorry."<br>I stay silent for a few moments, but I whisper to him "How do you know I've been through anything that would affect me?"  
>He's quiet. "How you act. It's not normal. And that doesn't just happen. Even in this world. Something must have happened to you to make you so broken."<br>I know that Gads knows that he's taking a chance here. But I don't lash out like I expect I would. Instead I feel tears brim my eyes, and threaten to spill. I dig my nails into my forearm to stop the spread of them, and I reply at a barely audible volume.  
>"I accept your apology."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woohoo I actually updated quite quickly. I honestly don't know what this is, I wrote this at like one in the morning (check my tweets if you don't believe me, lol) and I tweaked it and added a few paragraphs when I woke up around 11. I think it's about time you got a real update. This chapter was dedicated to the tumblr user rediscoverthegreatperhaps (omg Travis I'm so sorry I don't know what your account is on this) who took the time to hunt me down on tumblr and give me some amazing messages, which must have taken a while to write as they were so long and seemed reallywell constructed. Really,thank you Travis, I haven't gotten a nicer message in a long time, and it really helped me Thanks for the input and your kind words :)<strong>_

_**I really don't know what's going on, but I think I like it. The new part of the jungle was completely unplanned, it was basically word vomit. Bur I think it seemed alright, please give me your thoughts, and some reviews :)**_

_**Replies:**_

_**AProhpecyOfPuppets: I know you get me, homeslice. You better bow to Miho. Skype for evs babes**_

_**aryayawe2: Don't worry, I didn't think that you were being nasty. It's just that you're not the first person to say something like that and I just really needed to try and tell you guys how stressful writing can be, so I'm sorry if I worried you :) Thanks for the admiration :D**_

_**chips-n-gravy: Wow, you should know that I'm really not amazing, and thanks :) I'm not sure if I replied to your pm, I've been busy, oops, but I will soon, no worries :)  
><strong>_

_**Alistair: Thank you. Foreshadowing? What foreshadowing omg I can't even remember what I was writing then! But whatever I'm doing, it must be good if you call it 'gripping'. When you were asking that I was probably tweaking it.**_


	30. Mary prays the rosary for my broken mind

_**"Heaven is my baby, suicide's her father,  
>Opulence is the end."<strong>_

_Body Electric - Lana Del Rey_

* * *

><p>I wake up early, it's almost dawn, but the night is still clinging on, and it's still too dark to properly see our surroundings.<br>For a moment I feel the urge to look for my multiple allies - until I remember I only have one now.  
>I sigh, and sit up. I turn to Gads, who hasn't yet realised that I'm awake.<br>I look at him for a moment and consider my options.  
>"Oi." I say to Gads, and chuckle when he turns quickly, looking extremely shocked.<br>"You have a really dark sense of humour."  
>I shrug, "It's been said before." I get up, and walk over to where he's sitting. I stand there until he stands up. He looks at me a moment, but then shakes his head and walks to his pack.<br>I'm sitting down when he settles down into his sleeping bag.  
>We don't say anything.<p>

Instead I just sit, and look at the burning embers. I glance around me at the unfamiliar surroundings and wrap my arms around myself. The grotesque structures seem dangerous and eery, a threat. I shiver despite myself. I'm still not entirely sure what it is about this part of the arena, but all of my senses are telling me to run and hide, get away from here as soon as possible. And my senses haven't doubted me yet.  
>I need to do something, to get my mind off of the grim topic of my strange surroundings, to i take out a knife, and get to sharpening my axe. It's a familiar feeling, whenever I've done it at home in District 7 I've always been welcomed with a feeling of calm and peace. The quick movement of blade against blade is just enough to sweep me away and help my thoughts return to happier topics.<p>

I wonder what it's like at home. The whole nation must be in shock at Gads and I's turn around, stunned by the way we so effortlessly left our allies. Now they're our enemies. A day ago I was powerful, with food and weapons galore, now... now I'm a target. Easy pickings. Now I have to be alert, always... I can't afford to let my concentration slip, even for a second.

I'm not sure how long I've been pondering, but soon I hear a scream. A high-pitched one, that could only belong to a girl. Gads is startled awake just as i stand up, suddenly on edge.  
>"Who was that?" he asks.<br>I shake my head, and wait for the cannon to signify the ending of some poor girl's pain.  
>I hear it, and sigh in relief.<br>"How many of us are left now?" I ask Gads.  
>He thinks for a moment. "10, 11 maybe? Is the District 9 girl alive?"<br>"I think she's dead."  
>"So now including that death there's nin-"<br>We're cut off by another cannon.  
>We stop and look at each other.<br>"Who was that?" I ask this time.  
>"Eight."Gads says.<br>I ignore him. "That can't have been coincidental... they must be allies."  
>"Who?"<br>"The dead people." I snap. "And one of them's a girl."  
>I look at Gads. "So who could that have been?"<br>He frowns. "Wonder and Garth?"  
>"Maybe. Could be District 6."<br>Gads looks like he wants to say something, but he reconsiders and closes his mouth.  
>"What?" I ask.<br>He thinks about telling me, and then replies. "Maybe... maybe it was Mari..."  
>I stare at him, dumbfounded, unable to speak. It didn't seem plausible that Mari was dead... I saw her this morning didn't I? Or was it yesterday? It's as if time is meaningless in the arena, there's just yesterday, today, and tomorrow.<br>"And Mason?" I ask, slightly unsure of myself.  
>"Why not Julian?" Gads asks, possibly bemused that I didn't mention him as a viable option.<br>I raise my eyebrows. "Really? You know as well as I do that Julian is crazy as hell, but he's kind of smart. And he wouldn't die for someone else. I'm not saying I know how whoever's died, but if it was Mari and someone else, my money is on someone attacking them, and Julian throwing them in front of him before running. Hell, he might've used one of them as a human shield."  
>I cross my arms and look at Gads, who's looking at me with a dumbfounded look on his face.<br>"You really can be a horrible person, you know that?" I smile at his accusation and shrug.

I look above me, dawn is finally breaking and the sky is a colour similar to coral. But we don't yet need to move.  
>"By my guess..." I look at Gads, "You still have time to sleep. Sleep, I'll wake you up when I need you."<br>He frowns, but lays down anyway.

I rest against a tree and sigh. I need time to think, alone. I make my best decisions when I'm alone, and no annoying people are volunteering thoughts.  
>I grimace at the thought of people.<br>But anyway, I need to think about our strategy, our next move, and those screams. God, those screams.  
>Now I think about it HAS to be Mari. I'm sure it was Mari. I just know. It sounded like her, it was from their general direction and it just makes sense.<br>I bet Julian finally cracked and killed her cause she disagreed with him or some other reason. I wouldn't doubt it, he seems like the kind of naturally angry guy... one push and god knows what he could do.  
>But that doesn't understand Mason's death. Wouldn't we have heard him scream or yell if we heard Mari's?<br>I groan out of frustration and run a hand through my hair, pulling until it hurts.  
>"It doesn't make sense!" I mutter angrily to myself, and hit the tree behind me.<p>

I link my hands between my head and try to think.  
>So even though I'm about 85% sure those screams belonged to Mari, there's a slim possibility that it was someone else. Even though it came from a completely different direction, but I'll ignore that.<br>It could have been Wonder. Her and Garth might've attacked someone, but not without them first fighting back, ending in Wonder's death, she screams, dies, Garth retaliates at the death of his sister and kills the perpetrator. It's possible, I guess. But it doesn't go with their strategy. So far I've been absolutely sure that they've gone against all Career strategy's and decided to hide, and avoid, not attack. There's only two of them of course. I suppose it's possible that someone attacked them instead, killing Mari, maybe killing both of them. But again, wouldn't the second victim yell or anything? Maybe he did and nobody heard him.

I groan with frustration again - there's too many options,I can't figure out who's dead! That means I can't figure out who might attack us, and I can't wait until nightfall to find out who's passed! I slam my fist against the ground, ignoring the pain. The pain almost helps.

I'm surprised when I look up at the sky and see that it's well past dawn. How long was I swimming in my thoughts and trying to figure out who had died?  
>I stand up, and brush my hands along my body, before approaching Gads.<br>I prod his sleeping form with my foot and give him a half-smile when he scowls at me.  
>"Come on, I think we should move, I'm not saying that anything or anybody is in the area but I'm not in the mood to find out."<br>I walk over to our packs as Gads fully wakes up and plods along towards me.  
>"What is it you don't like about this part of the arena?" he asks me.<br>I peek up at him. This part of the jungle just seems wrong. I was hoping that I was overreacting when we arrived, but even in the daylight the impending suggestion that something bad is going to happen does circles around my head. It seems I can't go ten minutes without thinking 'this part of the jungle is weird and going to kill me'.  
>"I just don't. It's strange here."<br>"It's not like it's any better than the rest of the arena. The whole place is full of people who want to kill us and god knows how many places rigged to injure us. To be honest, this seems the safest place we've been so far."  
>"Being with the Careers was safer than this." I mutter, double-checking my pack and sliding my axes in their slots.<br>"Let's go."

I start walking, but falter when I sense that Gads isn't following.  
>"You coming?" I ask him, already exasperated.<br>"Since when do you make all the decisions here?" He asks, he looks almost insulted as I feel.  
>I scoff, and throw my arms up in the air. "Are you fucking serious? Did you actually ask me that?" This is such a slap in the face, the one time I try to help someone else I get stuck with an idiot that doesn't even realise he's looking at the person that saved his life.<br>"Yeah, I did." He crosses his arms in resistance.  
>"Oh my God, you are so stupid."<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Well you are!" I walk closer to him, in hurried angry steps. I bet he can see how frustrated I am with him. "I make the decisions cause I've saved your ass so many times." I count them off of my fingers, "I included you in the official plan I made in the Capitol. I got you in the Career alliance. I stopped you from getting killed at the Cornucopia,when I could have just left you, and I've probably done more than that! Let's face it Gads, I could do this without you! I could walk away now and not look back! Sure, I'd feel a bit bad later, but let's be honest - it's life or death here! I am the reason that you're alive Gads! WIthout me you would have died maybe ten minutes in. And that... is why I make the decisions. Because I've been saving you before we even got to the arena!"<br>I run my hands through my hair in frustration, and watch the guilt flood to his face with a grim satisfaction.  
>"You pretend to be this caring guy who can't do anything wrong, but you're no better than the rest of us! You're itching to prove yourself and be the best and be in charge and this nice guy act is just a façade! You're no better than me and I can be a heartless bitch! But at least I admit it and don't pretend to be something I'm not!"<br>I'm right. I'm totally right. It's all on his face. He wishes so badly he came up with the plan and was the boss and he must be so annoyed I've realised.

I laugh, and shake my head. "You know what, Gads?" I throw my hands up in the air. "I don't care anymore. I don't. If you want to live, follow me, if not stay here in your 'safe' part of the arena. But if I were you, I'd follow me, cause my instincts haven't been wrong yet."  
>I turn around, and walk in the direction I was walking.<br>It takes a few seconds, but I hear footsteps behind me. He silently follows me.  
>I smirk triumphantly.<p>

I'm not sure how long we've walked, but the creepy jungle hasn't stopped yet.  
>I stop, and drop my pack before turning on the spot, surveying the area.<br>"I think this is as good a place as any to rest for a while, don't you?"  
>I turn to Gads. We haven't spoken yet. "Yeah, it's alright."<br>I walk around as Gads sits, and wrinkle my nose at the flora, which I'm still sure is dangerous. I want to touch some of it, a tree, a flower, anything, but I don't want to suffer consequences from a bought of stupidity.  
>So instead, I take out a knife.<br>"What are you doing?" I hear Gads from behind me, probably watching acutely. "Investigating." I reply.  
>I pick a flower, that would be pretty if not for the harsh crimson of the petals, and the off-putting shape of them. I inch the knife closer and closer to the flower, until finally, it's touching it.<br>And nothing happens.  
>Nothing shoots out, nothing bites, nothing, nada. Now I look stupid.<br>"Well that sucks."  
>"Nothing happen?"<br>I move my hand closer, now I'm aware that it's not a danger zone I see no harm in touching it. "Unfortunately not." I finally touch one of the petals, and I scream out in pain when the petal seems to lick my skin with a razor-sharp edge that bites into my hand, slicing my palm open. I'm not sure how deep the cut is, but as soon as the wound is made, blood starts spurting out at an alarming speed.

"Shit!" I curse, and clutch my hand."  
>I hear Gads run up behind me frantically, "What happened, what's wrong?" "The fucking flower cut my bloody hand open, that's what's wrong!" I look at my bleeding hand, and mutter "Pun not intended."<br>"Show me." Gads instructs, surprising calm.  
>"Why? What the hell will that do?!"<br>"Just give me your hand !" He yells.  
>I'm startled, I've never heard him raise his voice at me before. Wordlessly, I offer him my hand.<br>He pokes and prods it, which is extremely irritating as it's still bleeding. In about ten seconds he scampers off towards our packs, and brings a few bandages.  
>"It's quite deep, but it'll heal, we just need to be quick and well, look after it."<br>I don't reply. I'm in hysterics inside. A flower cut my hand open. A fucking flower. A flower has sliced my hand open and is making me bleed. It's so ridiculous it doesn't seem real.  
>I let Gads bandage my hand securely. That worries me. Even though I can handle an axe with both hands, I'm now one hand short, one hand unprotected because of a stupid flower. It's as bad as a hunter losing hearing in an ear.<br>And all because of a stupid flower.  
>"I told you this part of the jungle was weird."I say grudgingly.<br>"Yes, I know. I admit, I was wrong." He replies.  
>He finishes bandaging my hand, and he walks back to the packs, and puts the still usable medical crap in his pack. I'm still fuming about the fact that I wasn't taken down my a tribute, oh no, it was a flower. A flower.<br>"What kind of sick fuck puts a fucking razor in a flower anyway?!" I'm greeted by a familiar pain, not the pain of my flesh being cut, but being electrocuted. I writhe with pain and clutch the ground while attempting not to scream. Soon it's over, and I'm just happy that they decided not to prolong it.  
>"Forgot they could do that." I say, slowly getting up.<br>Gads hadn't reacted to it, knowing there was nothing he could do I guess. He smiles though, not a spiteful smile, happy at my pain. Just a tickled smile.

I hold up my hand. "So I guess I can't use this, huh?"  
>Gads glances up while still rummaging through the packs. "You could but it would most likely be extremely painful and result in it being injured for longer."<br>I sigh. "That's what I was scared of. Good thing I'm left-handed, huh?"  
>Gads frowns at me."You're left handed?" He asks, seeming curious.<br>I nod in reply. "But I learnt to throw with both."  
>I look at my bandaged hand. "Where'd you learn to do this anyway?" My right hand is what seems perfectly bandaged, not a gap or air bubble in sight. I'm impressed.<br>"I, um."He looks at me. "I used to help at the hospital, back home." I nod. As we're the axe-wielding, we're probably the only higher district with a hospital. But when so many people become injured, it just made sense to give hospital. Anyone can use it though. The mention of hospitals reminds me of Aurora, a topic I don't wish to think of.  
>"Thanks." I say. "For, uh... helping me. Not many people would do that after I've screamed at them." Gads almost smirks. "We're allies. For better or for worse."<br>"Yeah, I guess."

"We should stay here tonight. It's almost dark and I don't feel like doing another late-night run, do you?"  
>"Not really." Gads replies. "I thought you didn't like this part of the arena?"<br>"I don't, but I can handle one night here."  
>"Fair dos."<br>We just continue talking, about a few random topics, but mostly strategy. Somehow Gads starts telling me a funny story about back home, and I'm about to laugh, when I hear it.  
>A snap.<br>I put up my hand to signal Gads to stop. He complies.  
>I hear it again. And it's not the kind of random snap that just happens, it's a snap made by a thing, and probably by a who.<br>Our day of peace has ended. Someone has found us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Urgh someone shoot me I auditioned for our school play and I'm regretting it extremely... But anyway... Hey! Just over a week for an update, how good am I?! I actually started this chapter during the day, but went back to me bad ways and finished this at around 2:30am. I have NO idea if this is any good, but I admit, I liked the part with the evil flower. And... DUN-DUN-DUN. Who was found them? Guess! I hope you don't mind the new asterisk thing I'm doing, but it worked in the book I'm reading (The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo), so I thought it was a good idea.<em>**

**_And omg 100 reviews!? How did this happen?! Thanks so much for reviewing everyone, really, I don't know what to say. For a random description of an arena that I came up with on a whim, I'd say I've come pretty far, all of you, thanks. From the first review I got, to the ones I continue to get, I still get hesitant to open the e-mail, still get extremely happy when I get a wonderful one, and still want to punch a wall when I get an annoying one. Really, thanks all of you. Even the annoying ones, you just got me closer to my goal!_**

**_Replies:_**

**_mockingjay.22xx: NOW, STOP BEING GREEDY._**

**_chips-n-gravy: Aaaaah! Thanks so much, you're so kind to me, Sabine! Yeah, in theory I know what you mean. I've attempted to make Andy an increasingly complex character, so I try to sneak in new character traits every now and again. I guess there is so much about her that it's easy to be similar to her, but difficult to be EXACTLY the same. As someone has pointed out, I am extremely similar to Andy, so In do understand what you mean. Hope to hear from you soon! (:_**

**_Graceaga: To be honest it's hard for me to write during the day, that's why I write so little when I attempt to write midday. Maybe the sleep deprivation helps or something I don't know, but I write most of my chapters either around the early hours of the morning, or when I'm in the car or on the bus. Don't ask me why. Thank you though, it's really not brilliant :)  
><em>**

**_Kayla: Luckily my exams have been pushed back to February, but I have a lot of controlled assessments, urgh. Thanks for being patient with me!_**

**_AProhpecyOfPuppets: Dooooone. Wow, you can sound smart when you try ;) 'fairly good structure'? You should be nicer to the girl getting to Christmas presents. Cause of the writing platform I use, there isn't a thesaurus programmed, and I'm too lazy to find a real one. When I get my Macbook I'll use one more if you really want one. THAT ISN'T MY FAULT IT'S 'S! Sorry babes. When you right WWW all I can think is 'well, well, well...'_**


	31. It's a war, It's a game

_**"What doesn't kill me only, will make me stronger in my head**_  
><em><strong>In my head<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause when it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Say what you want, take your shots<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth"<strong>_

_Papa Roach - Kick in the Teeth_

* * *

><p>My defenses spring up, almost immediately, and I stand up. I can feel Gads' gaze on me, but he doesn't say anything, he obviously knows I've realised something.<br>I inspect every direction, turning on the spot, I consider the probabilty that it was just a random snap, but I push the thought out of my head. I know that someone's here. It's instinct.  
>I spare a look at Gads, and reach for his shirt, tugging him up. "I think someone's here." I whisper, as low as I can muster. He stares at me, shocked, but accepts my thought.<br>"What do we do?" He whispers.  
>I shrug, "I don't know."<br>I attempt to think logically. It could be someone who's strategy is to evade, not attack, and snapping the twig was a mistake. But it could also be someone waiting to pounce. Mentally, I cross off all of the people I've pissed off and may be plotting my death; Julian, Mari, Mason, Wonder, Garth, Fawn... too many possibilities for me to come up with a suitable plan.  
>Oh my God. I haven't got a plan. I don't know what to do. I'm unprepared, this hasn't happened yet, I furiously try to think but I can't, for once the odds aren't in my favour, and the tables have turned.<p>

"Andy. What do we do?" Gads' tone is harsher, he must also be freaking out.  
>"I.. I don't know... I honeslty don't know."<br>I point in front of me "Look there." It's all I can think of. I can't let someone with a vendetta against me pounce when they want, I have to hunt them out. Gads takes out his weapons, and I take out an axe with my good hand.  
>I peek about the flora, and look for the intruder. I hear a slight noise from behind me, and I make to turn around.<br>It happens before I can even realise.  
>I'm thrown backwards, towards the ground and all I can see is a mass of brown hair, before I feel someone pinning me down.<br>My vision turns black and stars dance in front of my eyes until I focus on my assailent.  
>Julian.<br>I taste blood in the back of my throat and I almost choke before I speak.  
>"Oh, God, it would be you wouldn't it?"<br>He snarls, his face has gone horribly animalistic, he bares his teeth at me like a wolf. I scrunch up my nose.  
>"I only just got rid of you." I mutter. I attempt to look behind him, but I can't see Mari and Mason. God knows where they are, probably holding Gads back. Poor bastard. I hope after they're done with me they give him the mercy of a quick death.<br>"I always knew that you were lying." He shakes his head, his beastly mask still etched upon his face. "I always... always knew that you weren't one of us."  
>His eyes are wide, his pupils dilated so that I can barely see the iris. He looks like the poster child for insanity.<br>"Well, aren't you a smart one." My sarcasm probably isn't the best idea, but it's what I do. I regret it when he promptly tightens his grip on my neck.  
>"Don't." He warns. A single syllable and yet it's terrifying.<p>

"If you're going to kill me just kill me, torturing me won't make you feel better." He makes a sound that is scarily similar to a growl, and he brings my head forwards and thrusts it back towards the ground before I even realise what he's doing.

*  
>We all watch with the same stunned attitude when Andy's head is brought towards the ground.<br>I hear Finnick somewhere near me mutter "Oh my God..."  
>Other mentors watch with open mouths, their attention diverted from their individual tributes, all on Andy.<br>She winces as her head meets the ground, her hand clutches the ground near her and she grinds her teeth together, probably to stop from screaming.  
>I see a few mentors watching wincing with her, shocked by the District Two guy's actions.<p>

It's not that it's weird to see a Tribute act like this, or to see one treated like this. It's just that Andy's so young. Almost 14, around a month in memory serves. She acts  
>like someone twice her age though, it's odd in hindsight.<br>I watch with a pained expression when she gasps for air, it's almost impossible to watch what happens next.  
>*<p>

My head smashes against the ground, and once again stars dance in front of me and cloud my vision. The blood in the back of my throat is becoming stronger, and I start to feel dizzy.  
>Why doesn't he just kill me and get it over with?<p>

"Did that hurt?" Julian asks me. God, he deserves to be hit round the head with a sledgehammer. What a sadistic prick.  
>"You fucking bastard." I choke out, glaring at him with all I've got.<br>He just grins. Yeah, a really big sledgehammer.  
>His smile falters though, something catches his attention.<br>I realise too late - my hand. He must see the bandage and add it up.  
>"What did you do to your hand?" I hear the mocking tone and dread floods through me.<br>I glare at him again as he prods my cut with his calloused fingers. I didn't realise how sensitive the skin was, and I grind my teeth together as pain shoots through me.  
>Stupid fucking flower.<br>"Wow, that looks like it really hurts." He smiles at me, and I can already see the tiny cogs turning in his brain.  
>I silently plead, pray to any God to have mercy on my and don't let this fucking sadist hurt me anymore. "What did you do?" He makes to touch it and I wince when his calloused finger prods the sensitive skin.<p>

Don't, I plead to any fabled god willing to hear my cry. "But you know what? If you thought that hurt, this is going to be torture."  
>This time I expect it, but it doesn't make it hurt any less.<p>

He brings his foot up and brings it down upon my already injured hand. And ohmygod it hurts. Without warning I scream out, using my free hand to grab onto anything to keep me still as he continues to grind his foot on my hand. I scream when I feel him brake the flesh, and he picks his foot up for a moment, only to smash it back down, harder than before. The pain is unbearable, and I think that surely, he'll stop. It's as if agony has replaced the blood in my veins and it's all I can feel. I scream before I realise I'm doing it, and my good hand desperately attempts to clutch at anything near me, even though I know it's pointless. It's like alternate waves of burning hot flames and ice cold chills run down my back, each as torturous as the last, but it gets even worse when he grinds his foot on my hand.

I feel something snap.

*  
>We hear something snap.<br>A bone in Andy's hand.  
>The District Two guy lifts his foot, and we can clearly see the damage he's done, even if Andy cannot.<br>Her hand is a mess, covered in flood, with what looks like bone jutting out of the skin. I'd guess that that's not the only broken bone by the look of it, but what do I  
>know?<br>The guy gives her hand one quick final stamp, which amazingly results in another sickening snap.  
>*<p>

We both hear a disgustingly load crack, and more pain courses through my fingers. I know that Julian has broken at least one of my fingers now, and by God does it hurt. I can feel it, the way the bone isn't set right, I don't know which bone, or if it's more than one. but I can still feel it. The horrible sensation that something isn't quite right and needs to be fixed. He finally gives up on destroying my hand, and I give up on hoping it'll be fixed by the end of the Games. Yes, my hand is most definitely destroyed.  
>It's sickening.<p>

Once again, he feels the need to bang my head upon the ground until I see more pirouetting stars.  
>"How was that?" Julian asks me.<br>"If you want me to fuel your god complex you could just ask, it'd make things a lot clearer." Even I'm surprised that after all of that my ability to be sarcastic to anyone is still intact.  
>His face grows dark, and once again he grabs my head and smashes it on the ground. I taste blood in the back of my throat.<br>He stares at me, possibly to see some kind of reaction. Perhaps he wants me to beg for him to spare my life.  
>Just as my vision is clearing and I begin to be able to concentrate, he suddenly picks me up, and holds me against a tree I was apparently in front of. He keeps me a few metres above him, I can feel my ruined hand hanging limply at my side, dead. My left hand attempts to clutch the tree behind me for some sort of support.<p>

Now I can see Gads clearly. Knocked unconscious, on the ground. That's obviously the sound I heard.  
>But still no Mari and Mason. That isn't right.<br>They should be here, surely?  
>I look at Julian, my capteur, a barbaric smile carved against his face. I scowl at him.<br>"Okay, okay." I manage to say. "Kill me, torture me, do whatever, but just tell me. Where are Mason and Mari?" I doubt he'll tell me, but it's worth a try.  
>He cocks his head to the side. "Dead."<br>He acts so underdeveloped, like all he knows is 'kill'.  
>I frown, "But who..." I drawl off as I see a monstorous grin adourns his face.<br>All thoughts of pain fade from my head, and I go cold when I realise.  
>"Oh my God." I feel like putting my hand over my mouth, but I obviously can't. "Oh my God. You're fucking crazy." He smiles at my insult. "You killed them. Your own allies. Who does that? I didn't even do that. And oh my God, did you kill them in their sleep?" It's disgusting. No self-respecting tribute would do that, it's stupid, it's cruel, and downright weak. If you kill someone, you fight, poison, wound, etc. You don't be a coward and kill them in their sleep.<br>"God. You killed Mason in his sleep, didn't you? That's why we didn't hear the second person scream. He didn't know it was happening. But Mari.. oh no.. she saw you, didn't she? She saw you killing him and screamed, so you killed her?"  
>The mystery of the two deaths is solved. In a disgusting way.<br>He seems proud. It's awful.  
>"You coward."<br>His smug smile turns into a snarl, and this time instead of being thrown backward, he just punches me in the face.  
>That's surprising.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Before you kill or tar and feather me, can I just say that I have a cold, and I didn't feel up to writing a long chapter, so deal. But, I wrote some of this a few nights ago, and then I thought it didn't save it. So, I rewrote it. Then I found the original so I had to splice the two together, which is why it probably seems weird. Oops.<strong>

**Anyway, Happy Holidays! How everyone's winter months been? I for one am extremely excited for Christmas, cause I'm getting a MacBook Pro, which means I'll have better chapters, so it's good for you guys too. I might be able to even squeeze in another chapter soon!**

**Replies:  
>AProhpecyOfPuppets: But that's effort. And you know how lazy I am. I don't know, can it be Julian? You make me blush.<br>**

**Crosel2001: Thanks :)**

**chips-n-gravy: Well now you know why they didn't scream. You're too nice to me Sabine! :)**

**mockingjay.22xx: I'll try**

**_Dylan: I am updating now :) I can't believe you showed that much dedication though, the original chapters are crap. I'm not always that busy tbh, but it's December so I'm wrapping, buying, labeling presents. I'm so flattered you think this is better than the original. I suppose it's because we have different writing styles. Suzzane seemed more into making it from a scared 16 year olds pov, whereas as I focus more on Andy's character and describing surrounding etc. I also guess I attempt to lay more groundwork, so I may possibly put more thought into what I'm writing._**

**_Graceaga: Well I feel like I've done you proud :)  
><em>**

**_Guest: Um, actually 'dude' his Christian name is Jonathon, but Andy calls his Joey because they're sibling Like my name is Morgan but people call me Morgy. So don't insult me and insinuate that I don't think about what I'm writing when it's pretty damn obvious it's a nickname._**

**_ILIKETHISSTORY: THANK YOU. I can't help the grammar/spelling mistakes alas, I use notepad on this crappy computer which is a a terrible writing platform._**

**_Maddy: Yay, I made you feel sad :')  
><em>**

**_Maddy: Omg yay someone realised! *SPOILER FOR FUTURE CHAPS* Sort of. Very possible. Send me an ask on tumblr (lisbev) if you want me to explain more, I don't want to ruin it for everyone._**

**_WOWuGETpwnedLOL: Thanks :) Wow, you like Andy? I'm glad someone does. And yay, you're a Career District!_**


	32. This is it, the apocalypse

_**"I'm waking up to ash and dust,  
>I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust,<br>I'm breathing in, the chemicals.  
>I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus.<br>This is it, the apocalypse. "**_

_Imagine Dragons - Radioactive_

* * *

><p>The punch hits me like a ton of bricks. Sure, I'd been punched before, but I could always do something to at least not make it as direct. But this time Julian is able to punch me as hard as he wants without me doing anything to prevent it.<p>

It's a damn good punch - but then again it would be. It hits me in the cheek, slamming against my cheekbone, and just mising my eye. It's not the worst pain I've experienced obviously, and the pain isn't even what bothers me. It's the disorientation. And then realising that I am totally and utterly helpless.  
>But almost as quickly as the thought surfaces it's pushed down into my sunconscious when I remember my hand is hurting like hell and I have a bone sticking out of it.<p>

I look at Julian's grinning face. "Did that hurt?"  
>"It's manageable." Obviously not the answer he's looking for, as his face drops before rage overtakes him.<br>"Manageable?" He asks - or rather, demands - incrudeously.  
>I attempt to nod, but the choke-hold makes it rather difficult. "Yeah, it wasn't your best." I say. While inside I feel like I'm dying, I manage to retain my true sarcastic nature. It's a gift.<br>I realise that it's probably rather odd that I can remain calm in a situation such as this. Being a girl who overreacts to the slightest thing, apparently being pinned down and practically tortured isn't something to freak out about. Good to know.

I expect the second punch, it was blatantly obvious that it was coming that I don't even pretend to act surprised. He punches my face this time, and I yell in pain when he hits my nose. Something isn't right, my nose doesn't feel as though it's in the right place. Instantaneously, blood seeps from my nose, and it's aggravating not being able to wipe it away. I suspect I already look like a mess, but he throws myhead backwards again, and I begin to wonder if I'll have permanant damage with all of the attention he's giving it. I wince again, and my left hand clutches the tree I'm pressed against.

"Now that must have hurt." He says, he seems to be encouraging me to defy him. Like he simultaneously wants me to agree and disagree. I do neither and just glare at him, what's the point in retaliating when it won't get me anywhere?  
>"So you kill Mason in his sleep, have I got that right?" I ask, I need to get the timeline of events right. "Then Mari wakes up, just a coincedence I suppose, were you going to kill her in her sleep too?"<br>He seems confused, like how a child looks when they can't figure out a simple problem. I take his silence as confirmation. "So that was earlier, and then you track down Gads and I?" I frown. It's too coincedental. How did he manage to get here? There must have been space between up, he wouldn't have been able to stumble upon us, surely? No, from what I can tell this arena is way too large that you'd just be able to find a tribute that has purposely been putting space between the two of you for a good few hours.  
>No, it's improbable.<br>"You couldn't have done that. You didn't have enough time to just stumble upon us, don't even try to make me believe that." A shadow of a grin crosses Julian's face.

Then I remember. Days ago, after Aurora's ill-fated death. The shakes. On my way back to the Careers when the ground shook, I didn;t realise what it was, but now I can remember from the multiple times they have been featured in previous Games'.  
>Earthquake.<br>"Oh my God there was an earthquake. Wasn't there?" I don't even know if I'm right straight away, but when the wolfish grin spreads further along his face I know I'm right. It wasn't some ghastly accident that made Julian find us, no. The bloody Gamemakers lured him to us. They used their stupid powers that somebody thought it'd be a good idea that they possess, to make Julian find me. So really, it's their fault Julian is holding me against a tree whilst he beats me bloody. It's their fault I have a fucking bone sticking out of my hand.  
>Gits. "Yes. There was an earthquake. I would have died if I hadn't ran this way. And guess what I found as a reward? You and him, ready for me."<br>I glare at him. Talking about me as if I'm a gift for him, a fabulous death for him to have fun with. "Then kill me."  
>He snarls, and I've finally pushed him over the edge. "I will then."<br>I hope it's quick death, I wouldn't be able to stand it if it's long and drawn-out, the thought of my family watching that sickens me.

I watch as Julian bends down to pick up my axe. Oh God no. Don't. He's going to kill me with my own weapon. What a horribly twisted way to die. And he's not even holding it right.  
>I think he expects me to plead, but I just stare at him, waiting for the inevitable. I hope he gives Gads a quick death once he's done with me.<br>He brings the axe to my neck, and I feel it just cut into my neck, and I wince. He brings it back, ready to lob off my head I guess. I'm ready to close my eyes, when he's about to bring it forward.  
>But something stops him.<br>He stops abruptly, as if it's totally unprecedented. Slowly I peek at him, and look at his face. It's pure shock, and surprise. I look down, and sigh in relief and shock which must rival his, as I see the ends of two swords jutting out of his stomach, crossing over his body if I was going to guess. They stop on either side of me, just missing my frame.  
>"Oh my God." I whisper, sounding vastly more grateful than I expect. I look at Julian's face once more, still a picture of shock. Then he falls, like a rag doll, far too different to the strong Julian I know and hate. No, this Julian is weak. And pathetic. But then again, aren't we all in death?<p>

I'm not surprised when I fall with him, as he was holding me up. I'm also not surprised, when Gads offers me a hand, having dropped the swords he used to kill our rival. "Oh my God Andy, you're a mess." Is what he says to me.  
>"I know."<br>We hear a cannon boom in the distance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I KNOW THIS IS SUPER SHORT BUT I DON'T EVEN CARE IT'S CHRISTMAS SO BE HAPPY<strong>_

_**Replies:**_

_**AProhpecyOfPuppets: Thank you. Thank you.  
><strong>_

_**Dylan: You're welcome**_

_**chips-n-gravy: Well she didn't, but he is dead. Thanks so much Sabine!  
><strong>_

_**Maddy: No, you don't, you'll just be on anon so I'll have to publish the answer. I shall**_

_**Guest: Okay**_

_**Guest: Thank you, you show dedication young warrior**_

_**Guest: YOU'RE MOANING THAT A CHAPTER IS TOO LONG WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**_


	33. I would give my life to be

**_"I am so scared of what I'll look like in the  
>end for i am not prepared, I hope I will<br>get the chance to be someone  
>to be human, look what we've done, look<br>what we've done_****_"_**

_Ellie Goulding - Human_

* * *

><p>"Wow, you look like crap. " Gads says to me.<br>I look up from my crouched position, wiping blood from my mouth, "You think?"  
>I'd like to see how he'd look in this situation. Well, I suppose I don't. I don't think I'd like Gads to go through what I've gone through, he doesn't really deserve it.<br>Even if he can be an ass.

I can only guess how awful I look, I don't really want to know the truth so I don't ask Gads. All I can guess is that my face is a mess, as is my hand, which unfortunately I can see.  
>I suppose most people would respond differently to the destruction of their own hand, but I only look at it, almost as how I'd imagine a surgeon inspecting a patients' wound, which they have the pleasure of fixing.<p>

My forefinger and thumb seem to have escaped much damage other than scrapes and bruises, the other three have taken the brunt of it. My middle finger is definitely not in the right position, but compared to the other two it seems an easy fix. You know, just grit your teeth and push it back, like a dislocation. It seems easy in theory, so I choose not to worry about it.

My ring finger is in a sorry state. It's the worst one. It's almost unsettling to see your own bone jutting out of your skin, but I'm strangely calm about it. Some subconscious reflex thing I guess, whatever it's called.  
>From around the top of the first knuckle to just above the last, the skin is torn, showing the bone (with the piece jutting out). Oddly, it's not bleeding much, but I don't know how much it already bled. Maybe it bled out. I honestly don't know, and there's no way to find out so no point in worrying about it.<p>

My last finger isn't as bad, but it isn't in a good shape. The bone is irregularly set, it seems to be aching to tear free. Why do all of my bones want to leave me? Am I not a good host?  
>Some smart part of me pushes the stupid humour out of my mind, and replaces it with better ideas, namely how to fix the problem. Or at least ease it. For the most part, I guess I could just set them. Just wrap a piece of cloth round the fingers and hope for the best. The ring finger (and possibly the last) will be more difficult. I guess I'll have to literally push the bone back in - however painful that'll be. I don't know what to do about the tear though. I highly doubt that it'll just fix itself. No, I think we'll need sponsor help for that. Probably in the form of some kind of special Capitol crap.<br>I'd usually turn my nose up at the idea of being treated with something some Capitol technician formulated in a lab, but right now I don't care. It hurts too much, and whatever's happened I still want to win this thing. I have to get home, and some help from the Capitol would practically be a godsend right now.  
>I hope I didn't just abandon my whole belief system.<p>

"You have to help me." I gesture to my hand, bone jutting out from the skin. It's surprisingly easy to attempt to ignore the pain, despite it being the main thing on the mind, that doesn't really make any sense.  
>Gads' face morphs into an expression of disbelief, he looks at me incredulously, and points to my finger.<br>"With that?"  
>I frown. "Well yeah. Did you expect me to do it on my own?"<br>His eyes widen in surprise. "No, but you can't expect me to help you set your bone!" He says it as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because you just don't say stuff like that!"  
>I frown once again, my mind befuddled at his refusal to help. It makes no sense to me, where does it say that it's rude to ask a - and I use the term loosely - friend to help you put your bone back in it's rightful place?<br>"I'd do it for you."  
>"Yeah, but you're not normal!"<br>I open my mouth to protest, but over consideration I just shrug in agreement.  
>"But still, you're really not going to help me?"<br>Gads mouth opens, but words fail to leave his tongue.  
>I shrug, deciding it's not worth the fight.<br>"Fine. I'll just do it on my own."

My left hand hovers around my fingers, trying to figure out the best route of action. I feel Gads' eyes on me, and suddenly I just can't take it.  
>"It's stupid that you want to help at the hospital, but you can't help me shove a bone back in my finger." I scowl at him, silently urging him to fight back, maybe if I get him that riled up, he'll help in an odd form of retaliation. reverse psychology, whatever they call it.<br>"That's different." He says with an exasperated sigh.  
>"How?" I ask incredulously.<br>"They're just people! You're…" I raise my eyebrows as Gads struggles to come up with a suitable choice of word. "My ally, however you want to describe this thing. Basically, I know you."  
>"Who cares?"<br>"I do!"  
>"What so if your mum or someone was dying, or in this position, you wouldn't help them?"<br>"No! That's not what I meant-"  
>"What did you mean then? Am I not good enough to help? What's a little hand-fixing between friends?"<br>"Andy-"  
>"What! Seriously, what? Why can't you just help me? Look, whether you like it or not, I need help right now. My hand hurts, my head hurts, and I can't do anything about it. But what I can do is fix my damn hand. But I can't do that without your bloody help, so Gads, please, I'm asking you to help me. Even just a little."<br>I glare at him whilst he comes to his decision.  
>He sighs, but after some deliberation, he agrees. " Fine. Fine. I'll help you with your damn hand. But if you punch me-"<br>"You'll do what? Punch a girl with a broken hand? That's taking it a tad too far, don't you think?"  
>He rolls his eyes at me, but I'm too tired to comment.<p>

He beckons for me to give him my hand. After a moment of hesitation I oblige, and hold out my hand. He takes my hand gently, as if he would inspect to, and I wince at the pain caused.  
>Gads' eyes travel towards mine for half a second, I return his look with an icy stare.<br>"These ones-" he motions towards my thumb and forefinger "are the least damaged, the easiest to fix. If we wrap a bandage around them they should be fine with some time. But the other three…" he drawls off, lost for words. He scratches his chin before motioning towards them. "The second-to-last finger is obviously the worst damaged. That will be difficult, believe you me. The middle… just pop it back in, I guess. The last finger could basically be the same, it seems to be damaged worse though."  
>He looks at me, as if expecting me to protest in some shape or form. I just look back at him, with what I guess is an uninterested expression. "So? Are you just going to talk about it, or are you going to do something about it?"<br>He makes an exasperated noise.

"I think… I think we'll fix the last three and then wrap something around them. To do it any other way just seems to be unnecessary hassle, which we have no time for."  
>Before I realise what I'm doing, I'm looking around us, checking for tributes. No-one's here.<br>"Do it." I say, my voice somewhat quieter.  
>Gads nods, probably to reassure himself as he's not looking at me.<br>"Now!" I say. my voice sterner and louder, his hesitation has irritated me.  
>"Fine!" Before I realise what's doing he's grasped my last finger and pushed the bone back in, erupting pain from within me.<br>"Ow!" I yelp, not realising how much it'd hurt. Definitely more than a dislocation.  
>"What, did you think it wouldn't hurt?!" He snaps at me, I roll my eyes in response.<br>Even though Gads basically just fixed one of my fingers to the best of his ability, it still hurts. Like having a splinter times ten. And then a few times over. It's almost as if I can feel the pieces of bone that have been incorrectly set, squirming inside my finger. But, of course we can't fix that. This is all we can do, put it in a manageable state. And this is far more manageable than how it was.

"Well the middle one should be a breeze compared to that if I could hazard a guess. It's not as damaged as the last was. Is."  
>In reply I offer him a steely glare with a side of silence. I attempt to put on my most unimpressed face.<br>He holds his hands up in silence, as if in surrender.  
>After a moments consideration he chooses a position for his hands. "I don't want to accidentally knock your ring finger and make it any worse."<br>After deciding, he gently prods it back in place, a harsh comparison to his last technique. I bite my lip to avoid making any noise in response to the pain caused. It doesn't hurt as bad as the last time, but as it wasn't done quickly I think it feels as though it hurts more.  
>When Gads is done I'm looking above us, some subconscious attempt to ignore the pain.<br>"You alright?" He asks me, an unsure edge to his voice.  
>"Fine." I reply, attempt to convey how absolutely uninterested I am.<br>"Now… for the hard part." I raise my eyebrows at him. He studies my finger, who wouldn't? It's always nice to see a bone protruding out of a dangerously large gash.  
>"I think we'll…" He rubs his eyes with his hand, whilst still supporting my right hand. "Put the bone back in, wrap it up and hope for the best?"<br>He looks at me for my thoughts. I honestly have no idea what to say, apart from 'Well, I'm fucked whatever happens so what's the point?'.  
>"Go for it, doc."<br>He's about to do it, when he moves backwards and looks at me again. "This is.. gonna hurt."  
>I shrug.<br>He nods, before going back to my finger.

Ever so gently, Gads touches the ripped skin around the bone, and I respond with an intake of breath from the pain caused by it. Oh my god it hurts. Like rubbing salt into wounds, but the downside is that doing this isn't going to have a good outcome. I go back to biting my lip.  
>"You okay?"<br>"Carry on." My voice is stern.  
>Gads studies me for a few more seconds, I feel his eyes on me. He appears to have come to some decision, because, without warning, he grasps my injured finger, and shoves the bone back in as quickly as he must have been able to too.<br>"Oh my God!" I yell in pain, my left arm flings out in response without me realising, and I hit Gads' side, but amazingly it doesn't disrupt him.  
>The next few minutes contained some of the worst pain i'd ever experienced, you really don't know pain until you've had someone rearranging your bones and touching the underside of your skin. As Gads fiddles with my fingers I try to think of anything to distract myself from the white-hot pain. I think of my family at home, watching this. What are they thinking? Are they scared? Worried? Feeling my pain? Or just trying to ignore it?<br>Subconsciously, my left hand starts waggling its fingers, tapping out some unknown rhythm upon themselves and on the surface they're laying on. I try not the hit Gads again but every time he's jogged my finger stings beyond imagination.  
>"Are you done yet?" I snap at Gads, my voice harsher than usual, he doesn't get angry or irritated though.<br>"Just.. about."  
>Gads lets go of my injured hand, some of the pain slowly subsides.<br>"I've done my best." I have the same feeling of my bones being in the wrong place. The irrational feeling that makes you sick to your stomach, and only gets worse if you think about it, but of course all you can possible do is think about it. It's a conundrum, a horribly impossible conundrum.  
>"You want to have a look?" He says somewhat shakily.<br>"Sure." I say, a little breathless. As I turn to look I get a peek of Gads' fingers, covered in blood. My blood. I wince and then look at my hand.  
>"Urgh." It looks both better and worse than it was before. At least the bone isn't jutting out of my skin anymore. but now there's much more blood. How horrible.<p>

"Okay wrap it up, do your magic, doc." I have a feeling Gads doesn't approve of the name 'doc', but he doesn't comment. He nods.  
>He goes back to his pack as I stare at my hand, my gaze fixated on it. I feel as though I should be horrified and want to look away, but I'm just struck by how strange it looks.<br>Before I realise, Gads haas taken my hand again, and has wrapped up the last three fingers. It hurts a little. He then wraps up all four together, but leaves the thumb bare.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy New Year Guys! I hope you guys had a great 2012, and have an even better 2013! And to be one of the first things you will have, here is a nice chapter! How was everyone's christmas? I actually got way more than I expected, as I got my MacBook Pro, so you have no idea how happy I was that I could write a chapter on this! So anyway, yeah I got great stuff, and the sales treated me nicely! And I have good news, nothing's wrong with me! I went to the hospital, and everything's fine! So yay! And I have a little something for you! My friend Lou and I have been trying to come up with fancasts for the characters, and by some stroke of luck I found a perfect one! So of course I made a graphic on tumbly, you can see it here if you want: post37727817194. So if you need a little help imagining Andy, this is basically how we imagine her. But of course, you don't have to agree, but it'd be nice to hear your thoughts :)**_

_**Replies:**_

_**AProhpecyOfPuppets: But I don't want to do that. I don't even know what the ratings mean. And you know it was a speed write. But thanks for not being a bitch**_

_**TheDistrict7Tribute: Never? Are you sure you'll be able to put up with me that long? I'm not as funny as I claim to be and I may or may not be infatuated with my Mac. And thank you, warmest regards :)**_

_**mockingjay.22xx: You're a little fuck. And I meant what I said. You've been warned. **_

_**Maddy: Thank you :) I was worried about this chapter tbh, but I'm glad you liked it**_

_**Katta12: Haha, thanks**_

_**chips-n-gravy: You mean Wonder and Garth? No, but good idea ;) I'm just happy you think it ended up alright x**_

_**aryayawe: Happy New Year now! Exciting? Okay...**_

_**katta12: Ask and ye shall receive...**_

_**So yeah! Is this chapter long enough? I hope you enjoyed it, and I have one request. Please don;t say anything along the lines of 'Wow this is so unbelievable why isn't she crying out in pain huuuuuhhh?' because that is stupid.**_


	34. Such a mournful sound

_*Dedicated to my lovely BETA Lou. Lou, I don't hate you because you're fat. You're fat because I hate you. xoxoxo your narcissistic bitch, Morgy. Try not to die when you read this._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"And I've been a fool and I've been blind<br>I can never leave the past behind  
>I can see no way, I can see no way<br>I'm always dragging that horse around"_**

_Florence and the Machine - Shake It Out_

* * *

><p><strong>Woosley pov<strong>

Watching the action of the past few days - hours really - I finally understood why previous victors always say the first tributes you mentor are the worst.

It's because you haven't yet been fully confronted with the fact that odds are they're going to die. And even though you feel like stopping yourself, you develop bonds with them, despite knowing in the back of your head that soon they will face your demise.

It's not until you go through a few deaths a victor finally learns how to be unemotional and refuse to get close to the tributes.

I silently curse myself for not trying harder to stop any bonds forming with either Andy or Gads. But no, I was an idiot and got drawn into Andy's strange and mysterious persona and I wanted to know more about her, so I spoke to her and ignored her rebuffs. Ironically, she was the one who tried to stop any bonds, not me. I guess I also wanted to learn about the truth behind the rumours about her, the infamous Andy Phelan of District Seven, the axe-weilding protigee with a dangerous temper. Yeah, I couldn't resist trying to find out about her.

I probably would have formed a bond with Gads too, if he hadn't also been curious about Any and attempted to investigate. She was just such a phenomena almost - which I realise sounds insensitive now. But before the Games I didn't realise that she seems to be plagued by some childhood memories, and she's basically a recluse. I wonder if the rest of the District who judged her are beginning to regret their decisions, she comes off as an extremely troubled person, who feels the only way to stay sane is to not form attachments to anyone possible.

Finnick shoots me sympathetic looks whilst the District Two guy tries to make her crack, as do other Victors. I guess when you become a Victor it's easy to form attachments with fellow victors, cause they've been through the same crappy stuff you have. No matter how your Games went, whether you won by domination, by lying, by cheating, or just pure luck, it has had some kind of psychological impact on you, and you've had your fair share of sleepless nights. To be utterly honest, I've always hoped Andy would find a way to win, which sounds extremely mean to Gads, but I just don't see him letting Andy die to be honest. I thick he'd rather die than let her. Which I can fully understand, talking with Andy one-on-one seems to have a kind of effect on you, like you're finally grateful about your life and you want to kick yourself for ever saying your life sucks in anyway. I doubt she knows this, as if you talk one-on-one with her she just seems to want to run away as quickly as possible.

But yes, I've always hoped Andy would survive, but her being in this situation, I don't see how it's possible. The District Two tribute will kill her, and I'll be tortured with memories of a beautifully broken girl I mentored when I was 17 until I die. Great.

I have to give her props though, she is taking this all on the chin, and seems determined to not let Julian see how much pain she has to be in. I don;t know if she does, but all I know is that I do, as do all of the other victors who have, almost by a silent agreement, all decided to watch Andy in silence. I spare a glance at them, and see that a few seem to be holding constrained anger, a few have pure shock reflected in their eyes, some even have their hands covering their mouths. I look at Enobaria, she seems to have a mixture of anger and sadness in her golden eyes, she slowly shakes her head. I wince as Andy's head is once again thrown back. She attempts to hide her pain, but I can see it in her eyes that this is killing her.

She works through it though, and she attempts to make sense of current events; how Julian found her and Gads in such a short time, how Mari and Mason were killed. I can't hide my astonishment as she manages to figure out what happened whilst being in as much pain as she is. There's something strange about her, but utterly brilliant, I don't know if many other people could do that.

_"Oh my God there was an earthquake. Wasn't there?"_ I watch as anger embellishes her face when a grin from Julian confirms her thoughts.

The District Two guy says something, to which Andy replies, _"Then kill me."_. To which I am once again astonished. How she can tell someone to kill her without fear invading her voice is amazing. She sounds so unemotional, as if she's just switched off all feelings. What am I saying, of course that's what she's tried to do, the whole of the nation has seen her do it for the past week.

When Julian picks up her own axe I retreat further into my seat, dread filling me from head to toe. This is it, I tell myself. She's going to die.

He looks at Andy expectantly, but she just stares at him as if to say 'Go on then, what are you waiting for? I'm a busy person'. A small smirk covets my face.

I look quickly at Andy's personal television screen. It's not the horribly dark colour it takes on when a tribute is near death, but it's not bright either. It flickers every now and again, probably intensifying every second Andy's demise comes closer.

I look back at the main screen, just in time to see Julian about to execute Andy, when Gads, that silent hero, kills him, with two swords going in and out his body, crossing in the centre.

Julian lets go of Andy, and falls to the ground, clutching his wounded stomach. Andy falls a few moments after, clutching nothing other than Gads' offered hand. A pained breath leaves her lips, and I see the extra tight grip she has on Gads' hand.

We victors watch , stunned. Then it hits me. Andy survived. She's alive. Barely, but she's alive!

"Wow." I hear another victor say, disbelief in their voice. In the Viewing Room, we try not to say anything when a Tribute is killed, out of respect, even if you hated them you say nothing. But this time it feels different, like it's not right to honour Julian's memory. A few victors have a perplexed expression on their faces, as if it just dawned on them that we just watched some giant guy mercilessly torture a thirteen year old girl, and she survived.

Slowly, as if unsure, we return to our respective places. I watch in silence as Gads' attempts to repair Andy's hand. I wince when I see the damage, her last three fingers damaged beyond repair. If she survives those fingers won't, I can promise that. But, even though I feel terrible about how much pain she's in, that's not what I concentrate on. No, I notice the little things she does to ignore the pain. The way her fingers move, tapping out an unknown rhythm, and the way she still manages to pull of an unimpressed expression when she's in that much pain.

Slowly, I hear Finnick whistling behind me. I turn to look at him.

"That girl, Woosley, that girl is something special." I nod in response, but 'special' doesn't really suit Andy, she deserves more, almost. "Are you sure she's just thirteen?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just saying, not many thirteen year old girls would be able to go through something like that an be standing mere minutes afterwards. I wonder how many people are putting money on her now."

"Yeah.." I saw absentmindedly, silently agreeing with Finnick.

It seems each day Andy is becoming Panem's chosen victor more and more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I guess I wondered to myself 'What will my reviewers want? Another chapter written so late at night I start on a Sunday and end on a Monday? Yeah!'<strong>_

_**Don't listen to me omg. But yeah, I felt like it was time to go back to a Woosley chapter, seeing as it has been Andy for what seems like eons. I have to admit, when I began thinking of the next chapter I didn't picture it to be basically purely his thoughts and Andy, it just happened that way, so I apologise if this makes you hate me.**_

_**I'm sure you're all ready to lynch mob me cause I've taken 'too long' to update, but only real reason is that I've spent way too much time sobbing over a certain ship *cough*Jasper*cough* and been too busy reading fan fiction. And for that, I regret nothing.**_

_**And omg guys! Have you seen all the new pics and stuff? Whenever it was released I was on the bus and had to contain my excitement, a terribly sad story, I know, but alas it is true. It's awesome, right?! We finally have news!**_

_**Replies:**_

_**AProhpecyOfPuppets: Andy is**** like Jesus. Yes, I'm making fun of you. Thank, but she's not perfect, as you know. But that's what makes her awesome! She's realistic, I hope.**_

_**TheDistrict Seven Tribute: Thank you for being so kind! You're so sweet. For that last bit, hang in for a bit ;)**_

_**chips-n-gravy: You had shivers? Really? HAPPY NEW YEAR! I feel like I should put a 'Certified Mac-Book worthy by Sabine' on the last chapter now**_

_**Guest: Well I'm sorry, would you like to get over here and write something better? No? So shush, and don't give me any of that sass when I own sass. The chapter was important, or did you want Andy walking around with a broken hand? Cause of course that will end up fine.**_

_**Guest: Okay, I understand your confusion, I get confused too. So after a little research - okay that was a lie, turns out i couldn't remember anything and my notes were on my old computer, so I don't even know if this is right. I think there are eight tributes left. - the tribute list is as follows:**_

_**District One: Both dead**_

_**District Two: Both dead**_

_**District Three: One alive**_

_**District Four: Both alive**_

_**District Five: Both dead**_

_**District Six: Both alive**_

_**District Seven: Both alive**_

_**District Eight: Both dead**_

_**District Nine: Both dead**_

_**District Ten: One alive**_

_**District Eleven: Both dead**_

_**District Twelve: Both dead**_

_**So basically, the guy from three, Wonder and Garth from four, both from six, Andy and Gads and Fawn are alive. If I've calculated wrong, please tell me, cause I'm not very consistent and the only thing I know is how this ends, so tell me cause there's an 80% chance this is wrong.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so, after a little consideration and thought, it's come to my attention that a few of you have asked me if I have ever pondered the idea of writing my own novel. The answer to that, is yes, I have so many o.c's it's laughable. But if it came to writing my own novel, there is a particular story that would be my top priority. I came up for the bases of this when I was either eleven or twelve, I guess. And it has been developed over time, but the characters are still the same people my confused young mind came up with and started doodling instead of listening in R.E. So, here I am, 4 years later, still sticking with the same characters. (Does that prove to you guys that I am able to be dedicated enough to finish this?)<em>**

**_After talking to my BETA, Lou, about it, we've come to decision that I should put a snippet of the prologue at the end of this, and that if you like it, you can ask for more and I'll publish it. I don't know if it'll be on ff or fiction press? Is that what it's called? Either way, I'd appreciate it greatly if you read the following text, and told me the honest truth. But please, for the love of gods, if you want me to write this be prepared to remember that means I'll be writing another story, so I'll have not __one__, but two_****_ stories to update. Thanks._**

**_The main synopsis is that this is a story that blends the lines of dystopian and dark fantasy. When I started this, I didn't want it to be like your typical dystopian novel. So I didn't make it that way, this is purely my own. It's honestly very hard to explain, so it would be easier for you to just read the beginning, and give me your thoughts._**

'This isn't a love story.

Or a happy one.

Or a fairtytale we all know so well.

This is a real story. Of a real life. Not the pointless lives we were all said to have lived once.

No, this is a story of survival, and responsibility. And the responsibility falls onto everyone, not just the government, who do nothing for 'the good of the people' anymore.

No, if you can you fight for yourself, and for your family, your friends.

Not me though. I fight for everyone. I'm not a freedom fighter, I don't even do it because I want to. I do it because it's my job my duty.

But most of all, I do it because it's what I was born to do. More than that, it's the reason I was born.

It's a hard life, but it's all I have and all I ever have had.

My name is Charlie Serafeim I'm 17, and the fate of the world falls on my shoulders.

* * *

><p>15th May 2052 - President Graecus elected in the United States by a landslide, celebrations throughout the world<p>

30th August 2052 - President Graecus passes a bill, making him the most powerful person on Earth

13th October-28th November 2052 - President Graecus has mysterious and unscheduled meetings with an unknown person on a regular bases

3rd December 2052 - President Graecus announces plans to 'improve the world, and make it powerful again' (spoken by P.G)

24th December 2052 - President Graecus adopts three new persons into his cabinet; reasons unknown.

25th December 2052 - New persons referred to as 'good friends, who will help restore the balance of power everywhere'

9th January 2053 - President Graecus finishes his transformation as an immortal being, his part of an unknown exchange

23th January 2053 - President Graecus announces this, and that there will be 'new arrivals to everyone's life'; so-called arrivals unknown

2nd February 2053 - 'Arrivals' announced as 'Demons', three new cabinet members revealed as these 'Demons'

5th February 2053 - Graecus tells the public his plans to open a 'wormhole' to open a rift between the human and Demon worlds, letting Demons enter. It becomes apparent that Demons are allowed to enter due to their half of Graecus' exchange; he becomes immortal (so as to be President for eons) and Demons can enter.

7th February 2053 - Wormhole opened.

8th February 2053 - Casualties start

9th February 2053 - Casualty count rises

10th February 2053 - Wide-spread panic

11th February 2053 - World-wide curfew is put in place; from seven pm no-one to step foot outside, people violating these rules are able to be eaten/killed/taken by Demons.

12th-15th February 2053 - A group of people attempt to fight back, they are taken to President Graecus

16th February 2053 - Group publicly executed

17th February 2053 - Curfew begins to take place

25th February 2053 - More people group together, in silence.

3rd January 2054 - Phoenix first initiated.

19th March 2056 - First plans for 'Black Dawn' initiated by British Government.

18th October 2057 - Fire-Carrier born. '

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, it's not your typical story, and I'm not sure if this is similar to this, but I didn't try to make it that way. You may be asking 'Omfg what is this, it's crap what the hell is a Fire-Carrier', and if you do, be nice to me and you'll find out. I know the timeline is a bit…. eh…. but I was sleep deprived at the time (when am I not?), and even though I wished I could do more name research, I'm now used to Graecus, and that means just as much to me as any other name I'd use, so whatever.<strong>_

_**So anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts. And please, I don't want your usual crap reviews of 'Great, when are you updating?' cause I'm so pissed that that is virtually all half of you can say to me in reviews. So please, don't make me moan again, can you sometimes just put a bit more thought into your review, it doesn't take much more time, and if you don't it's extremely insensitive. Thanks.**_

_***Ironically, this chapter is un-BETA'D. Because she's disappeared. So if this sucks, blame her not me. **_


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys, no update yet. But hahaha I have reasons.

GCSE MOCK EXAMS.

Yeah, they start on the 28th January and end on the 6th February, and the first if them is a 5 hour Fine Art Exam so yeah sat time I almost cried and had a mental breakdown. I wish I was joking.

So even if I don't do revision I still have no time to update. because if you don't do art you honestly don't know how much prep work goes in to this. I'm having to stay behind every day after school to even get started on my piece, and this is with me doing my book work at home. Let me put this into perspective for you guys which won't have grasped this. I'm going either an A2 or A1 relief and sculpture of a human rib cage. In this every rib is relief apart from I think three which will be 3D because in the place of the heart I'm making a relief red rose. As you can imagine this takes time. I was making a A3 rib cage and this took me around three days I think, so basically I'm terrified as I only got a C last year even though I done a huge relief representation of cogs - you understand why I have to spend so much time on this? And I need to provide my own kitchen roll, wire cutters, pliers and basically everything. Yes- wire cutters and pliers.

But anyway so yeah please don't put anymore pressure on me to update than you already do, because it doesn't make me like you anymore.

But I think you all deserve thanks - 141 reviews! I am so grateful! I hope I'm not over thinking when I say it may be possible for me to get maybe 170 or something by the end of the Games! But now I hate to sound horrible, but I think it'll now take me 10 reviews to update, because I don't think I get enough nice ones compared to the rude ones, so get reviewing.

Thank you all for the nice comments about my original story, I really appreciate as I have been working on this for a while. I'll probably post it on fiction press as it's basically the same format as ff, I'll tell you when it's up. Oh, and I have a poll on my page! Could you please vote possibly? Thank you!

Replies:

TheDistrictSevenTribute: Thank you so much! And yes, Woosley!

HpHgPj: Thank

imawin4U: Yes

somedayisours: Yeah, I'm the same way, haha.

AProhpecyOfPuppets: Thank you

chips-n-gravy: Thanks for the thought out review, Sabine, I really appreciate it! I am a fan of Finnick, *spoiler* he will return again in the future. Hmm, I'll consider it. This was originally going to just be a four point of view story (Andy, Woosley, Joey and Gads), but I guess if you think a new pov will make it better I suppose it'll be good to consider it. If anyone else agrees, please tell me. Sorry, her fingers have already been fixed to the best of her abilities! But if you're wondering about it being impressive *spoiler alert* much, MUCH more impressive stuff will happen soon, don't worry.

Maddy: Thank you! Thanks for liking my os!

And, this sounds weird but I need some help from a willing participant. So if you're interested could you please pm me, thanks.

Oh, and I need you guys to think of some new characters for District Seven, it's not for a few chapters yet, but I'll appreciate it if you started thinking. If you give me a full description, appearance, family, etc, etc, that would benefit me greatly. And if they're a victor could you try to give me a description about how he won, how old he was, how old he IS. (No girls, thanks)

Many thanks, Morgan :)


	36. For die we must

_**"Why do the fools fly? Better to die sooner than late. For die we must."** _

_Denethor - Lord of the Rings_

* * *

><p>"You can leave if you want."<br>Gads turns to me, and frowns, "What do you mean 'leave'?"  
>I roll my eyes, my broken hand and extremely painful face doesn't stop my true characteristics coming out.<br>"I mean leave. As in go off on your own and leave me."  
>He opens his mouth to protest, I speak before he can. "Don't even try to protest. We both know people in my condition don't survive long, we just don't. I suppose I'm lucky Julian must have figured I'm right handed or something. Anyway, when it comes to it you still being my ally with me in this condition is doing more harm than good for you. I won't go after you, I owe you."<br>He stares at me for a moment, but then shakes his head, chuckling lightly. "Andy, you never fail to amaze me." He faces me, "I'm not going to leave you. I owe you as much as you owe me. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. It's your planning and your ingenuity that got us this far, I just helped when I could. Me, fixing your hand? That's nothing compared to what you've done for me."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "That's what you want?"  
>"Pretty much."<br>I shake my head. "You're a real idiot."  
>"And you're a real piece of work, we go great together." We both laugh, despite the thoughts circling both our heads. Only one of us can make it out of here alive. One of us will have to die. I wonder if I should bring that up, but the little amount of social skills I have inform me that that is a bad idea. Instead, I just try to enjoy the small moment.<p>

That comes to an abrupt end when I realise there is a body near us.  
>"So. What are we going to do about him?" I nod towards Julian's body. Gads was occupied by me and my wounds, so I suppose we forgot about him.<br>"I don't know. Should we move him, or should we move?"

An idea comes to my mind. I wonder if it's too… dark an idea for me to really do. Or is it enough compensation for what's been done to me.  
>I take a look at my hand. My poor, ruined hand, beyond repair. All because of him. Jarring images flood my mind, thoughts of pain and the feel of his boot<br>grinding against my hand. The hot, slick wetness of my blood and the feel of my bones moving out of their rightful place.  
>It's enough for me to decide it's worth it.<p>

"Nearby, there are some of those razor flowers, right?" I ask, taking on an air of plain curiosity.  
>Gads is smart enough to realise what I'm insinuating. "You don't want us to…" He drawls off, and looks at me, awaiting my response.<br>"Why not? It's allowed. There are no rules, it's not like he doesn't deserve it." I hold up my hand, and I know that my face is still as wrecked as I think it is.  
>Gads sighs, and then shrugs. "It's up to you. You're the one who had to go through what you went through, not me. Whatever you choose I'll help you."<br>"Really? You'd do that… for me?"  
>"Sure. As I said, I owe you."<br>"That still doesn't seem a good enough reason to do what I'm proposing." I say, reluctant to believe him.  
>"Well, it is. And I trust you, and if this is how you want to get over… this…" he motions towards me and my wounds "Then I'll help you. You deserve it."I frown at him. "You're crazy."<br>He laughs "I'm the crazy one? You came up with the idea, I'm just helping you go through with it."  
>"I'm allowed to be crazy. We have to have one level-headed person in this alliance, better you than me."<br>He smiles and look at me. "Okay then, how about this. I'll fall into a momentary lapse of insanity and help you and your crazy idea, and then I'll go back to being sane. How's that?"  
>I grin despite myself. "Yeah, that works."<br>I nod, Gads' response finalising my decision.

I attempt to help Gads' carry Julian's body, but in the end I figure I shouldn't try, so instead I just watch him, laughing internally whenever he messes up.

Finally, he drops the body of the fearsome District Two Tribute, face down, by the bed of razor flowers. I walk up to the body, and look at it. I consider going back on doing this, but I look at my hand. My poor, broken hand, beyond any hopes of repair. It's because of him that if I win this thing I'll have to live with a metal hand. My left hand touches my nose, recalling Gads' mentioning that it looked crooked. He said he thought it may be broken, but didn't want to check yet or something. I nod to myself.

I kick his body over, and look at his face, the lifeless tray of his face and the frozen look of shock gracing his features.  
>I watch for barely a minute as the bloodthirsty flowers entrap his body, they seem to burst to life all at once, and fight over his dead body, each wanting the same pice of lifeless flesh. blood soon begins to flow, and Gads pulls me backwards, and back to reality.<p>

We walk briskly, and attempt to leave the area as quickly as possible without making any noise.  
>The whole place stinks of death and blood.<p>

For once I let Gads lead, but I keep my airtight grip on my axe, my secondary one strapped to my pack. I wonder if I'll use i again. As we walk through the herds of trees and other flora, a feeling of dread springs to life in the bottom on my stomach, and with every passing second it grows until it fights it's way to my throat. Unprotected. Weak. Blind. The whole right side of my body feels defenceless, with no axe I have nothing to protect both sides of me. I have to rely on one axe now, and that is something I've never been used to.

Ever since I started using axes, my brother taught me to learn how to use an axe in both hands. I protested, of course, I was only young, it was just after the 69th Games, and a dark cloud had surrounded our family due to the recent events. Our family took neccersary precautions as a response. I had just turned 10, as my birthday always comes mere weeks after the Games end, and I fought against having to learn this. At my age I didn't understand I guess. I quickly did, and I grew up quickly, as does everyone on the Phelan family. By the time the 70th Hunger Games came around and I turned 11 I had all but mastered the act of using both hands to wield an axe.

The children at school didn't understand how I did it. But it was obvious the teachers did. They were hesitant around our family, and me after what had happened. They acted as though I'd found a way to hide an axe in my wee school uniform. The thought makes me chuckle now.

I remember what happened in the weeks involving Joey's first attempts at teaching me this. I think he didn't understand why I couldn't use my right hand, as he was right-handed, not cack-handed _**(A/N: For those who don't know, cack-handed is a phrase used to describe left handed people where I come from)**_ as I am. But we made it work. And now 4 years of having it drummed into me that you should never leave both sides defenceless, I was here. In the place my family always feared I'd be. In the Games. And even worse, unable to keep both sides shielded.

Another thing I have to thank Julian from District Two from.

I sigh, and this apparently rouses a response from Gads. "You okay, back there?"  
>I almost nod, and then realise he can't see me. I must be suffering from concussion. "Yeah, just… thinking."<br>"About what?"  
>I sigh again, this time because of Gads, and not Julian. "Julian, and his stupid actions." I decide not to even attempt to wander down memory lane, way too many skeletons on the way I'd rather stay buried than be broadcasted on national television. "Idiot." I mutter under my breath.<br>"Don't speak ill of the dead, Andy." Gads says. I can almost hear the smirk in his tone.  
>I hit his back with the butt of my axe. "I may be wounded, but I could still defeat you if I wanted to."<br>"You think I don't know that? You're the scariest thirteen year old girl I've ever met."  
>Despite myself I end up laughing with him. I guess being stuck in a jungle trying to fight for your life can mess with your head.<br>"Wow, how many scary thirteen year olds do you know? I don't want to know now I think about it."  
>"You can be pretty frightening."<br>"I don't know whether to feel offended or proud."  
>"Probably a bit of both."<br>"Well, either way I enjoy the sentiment behind it. I'm used to being considered 'scary' though."

He's silent for a moment. "I guess you must be. There's only so many 'Guess what Andy Phelan did this time' moments you can take before becoming at least a little intimidated."  
>"Is that you as in only you, or you as in plural?" I inquire. I've always found it interesting hearing what people think of me. Being considered intimidating is pretty funny to be honest.<br>It's also kind of an ego boost.  
>"Plural, defenitely." He replies. "A ton of people are intimidated by you, the stories about you are heard by everyone."<br>"Oh?"  
>"Yeah. So much so, I feel a little proud that you haven't decided to stab me yet."<br>I hit him again, which just results in him laughing even harder than he was.

I guess laughing must be contagious, because I find myself laughing with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, what a sucky way to end this chapter. Oh well, I hope you liked it! And I really hope you liked the information about Andy's past, and it was enough to spark your curiosity.<strong>_

_**So I guess someone better ship a birthday cake over to England because Let the 73rd Hunger Games Begin has turned 1 year old! *Cue the music***_

_**It's kind of surreal to think I've been writing this story from exactly a year now, and I've stuck with these characters. And you know what's even more amazing? That you guys have stuck with us! Thank you for not getting fed up with us and giving up, I do appreciate it.**_

_**I'd like to think that you readers can see how my writing style and I have matured over these 12 months, and I hope I've improved. I can still remember when I came up with this vic idea. I came up with the first paragraph or so of the bloodbath, and immediately went down to post it on tumblr. My friend read it, and she convinced me to post it.**_

_**And here I am. A year later, with a thousand different plot lines just waiting to be enraptured and posted for you all to see. When I started writing this I doubt I could have imagined these characters becoming so realistic to me. I don't think I'd ever even considered how important these characters could end up to me, and how familiar.**_

_**And I definitely didn't imagine getting over 100 reviews.**_

_**So here is a BIG GIANT THANK YOU to all of you. I'm not one for emotional moments, but really thanks for all of the reviews, favourites, follows and even you silent readers, thanks for everything.**_

_**Replies:**_

_**Graceaga: Thank you, really. It's nice to know that you understood I was under pressure.**_

_**Logopogo4231: Oh stop, you'll make me blush (: Oh thank God someone likes her, I was about to lose hope. It's nice knowing that this fic has made some sort of impact in your life.**_

_**Callie555: It's fine, I understand that reviewing can be difficult sometimes! I promise, there will be one Gads pov. But that is all, and it is for literary purposes, sort about that. I'll take this on board and attempt to do more scenery desc, I know that my skills may be lacking :')**_

_**I really do appreciate how understanding you've been, and that you're one of the people who does remember I have other commitments. I'm not going to deny it, my mental health has been… lacking lately, but not enough for it to really affect my work. Thanks for everything :)**_

_**Captain Hero: Thanks! I guess midterms are exams you get in the States? Over here we get Internal exams. We usually get them at the end of the year, but that's when I have some GCSE's so that's not possible, haha. I'll try! :D**_

_**Keep up the reviews man, you guys are my inspiration! And remember, think about some District 7 characters for me!**_

_**On a completely unrelated topic, did anyone else watch the new episode of Community?! I almost cried it was so good! The Hunger Deans was the best way to start Season 4, and it was even better for us HG fans!**_


	37. Chapter 37

Okay so I haven't updated yet because of school so yeah I just wanted to reply to some reviews.

HpHgPj : Oh okay then thanks.

Maddy: Thank you! It means a lot to me, to know that I've stuck with this story for so long :')

Guest: Sorry that my chapter was unsatisfactory, I'll be awaiting your better chapter if mine's if that bad, but I guess I just thought that actually fixing Andy's fingers would be the main priority. Next time I'll let her walk around with a ruined hand I guess it's your call and not mine because I"m the writer of this story and invented every single thing that goes on in this, I'd like to see you write something better.

Guest: Wow, congrats for calling a depressed, suicidal girl who just got out of an eating disorder and cancer scare a loner, I really appreciate it. But hey I think you deserve a congratulations for getting past my boring chapter.

Guest: You spelt 'clever' wrong.

And I'm guessing you're all the same guy, and you managed to read all of this in one day so there must be some reason you're still hanging about. And I guess you're a university graduate with some kind of complex degree if you have the audacity to call a Grammar school student unintelligent. Or if you think you're more intelligent than me why don't we confer over Louis Pasteur's Germ Theory of 1861, or the invention of blood transfusions? Or if you'd prefer we could translate Latin passages, or (my speciality) we could always talk about the similarities or differences of Greek and Roman mythology? You know whatever, I'm just an Grammar School Student with an orange belt in kickboxing. And I think I am intelligent considering I've never got anything lower than an A in both English and History, can you say that for yourself?

And wow, you didn't even have the guts to give me hate off of anon, you have some real balls man. Next time why don't you jab the fact I have a personality disorder, I bet that'll really hurt. oh and by the way, a cleaver is what is used to cut up meat, if you think my chapter was unsatisfactory i can demonstrate the use with your hand? I'm just spitballing here, you can reply with your ideas, anon on of course.

P.S. Next time why don't you put your name as 'that asshole from the other day', it'd just make it easier to identify you.

So, anyway I should have a chapter out soon, I haven't written it yet, but soon I should stay awake long enough to finally get a spark of inspiration until then if you hound me I will be so fucking pissed just don't okay, just be kind.


	38. The Hardest Battle

This chapter is for all of you, who so patiently waited whilst I was going through some huge personal issues, and for respecting that even though I love to write, it can be hard, and not as easy as it looks. I wouldn't have been able to continue updating without reviewers as kind and thoughtful as a load of you are.  
>Thank you for sticking with me and Andy, Woosley and Gads for the past three months I've been MIA.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"To be nobody-but-yourself—in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else—means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight: and never stop fighting."<em>**

_E. E. Cummings - A Poet's Advice to Students_

* * *

><p>"I think this is a good place to stop and rest for at least a bit." Gads says, he looks at me and rakes a hand through his dark hair.<p>

"Huh?" I say, awoken from my thoughts.  
>"Well we have to rest for a little while at least." He smirks.<br>"That worked out so well last time, didn't it?" I smile, and set down my pack, sitting on the ground next to it.  
>Gads sighs, and does the same as me.<br>"You know, for whatever it's worth… I'm sorry."  
>I look up from my lap and squint at him, the light glaring at me. "What?"<br>"For.. you know." He gestures at my hand. "Your hand. And it's your right hand."  
>"I'm left handed." I say stoically.<br>"Of course you are."  
>I smile. "I was basically ambidextrous anyway. It's really not that big of a deal."<br>"Liar." I look up in shock at his rueful grin. I feel like giving him one in return but remember the last time I let myself get close to someone. She died in my arms.  
>"I'll cope." I say quietly, shrugging.<br>"I don't think anyone else I know would say that."

I remain silent and brush my forefinger against my bandaged hand.  
>"But I am sorry, despite what you say. I know you'll cope, but it's gotta suck. I'm sorry about your face, too."<br>"My face?" I ask, having forgotten about the damage of my face.  
>"Yeah. Julian really mucked it up. I think your nose is broken. And you have two black eyes on their way." He raises his eyebrows at the way I frown.<br>"Oh well, it's not a beauty contest." I say, but I hesitantly place a hand to my nose, and I can feel the congealed blood scraped on my face, the way my nose is uneven and bumpy. The way my eyes feel like they've got ten extra layers of skin surrounding them. But, despite me shrugging it off, I'm pissed. I know what I look like, and I know I don't look my age, and Julian has ruined some of my looks, at least for the meantime. It may sound vain as hell, but I don't care, and I can't stop being annoyed that that prick from district 2 has managed to not only ruined my hand but my looks.

I sigh, and reach into the bag nearest me, fumbling for a water bottle.  
>"What do we do next?" I ask Gads.<br>"Why are you asking me? You're the one who seems to be running this."  
>I stop drinking and look Gads in the eye. "So. Let me get this straight - you are putting your life in the hands of a 13 year old girl, with a broken hand, nose, and with an attitude problem which might get you killed?"<br>"Pretty much, yeah."  
>"You're an idiot." He laughs at me.<br>"No, you're seriously an idiot, I could kill you as soon as you turn around."  
>He becomes serious quickly. "But you won't." He says quickly.<br>My breath stirs at this. Because despite every single thing that should be telling Gads to not trust me, he still manages to say that with the utmost certainty.  
>"I won't, will I?"<br>"No." He says, and shakes his head. "I don't know why, but I know that you wont. Maybe it's because you've got so many things going on in your head r maybe I remind you of someone, but for some reason you're holding onto me. And I know that sooner or later you won't be able to, but for now I can say that honestly."

And I know that he's right. He does remind me of someone. Someone very important to me, someone I lost.

"You're right." I say, even quieter than him. practically a whisper. "You do remind me of someone, I see them in you." I look at him once more, but in a different light. Now that I've realised I can see the many similarities between the two of them. He resembles her in so many ways it almost makes me ache.  
>'Who was he?" He asks.<br>"She." I say, looking down.  
>He cocks his head to the side. "She?"<br>I nod, but refuse to say anything else.  
>"I don't like to talk about her."<br>"You don't like to talk about anything." He complains. I grin at him and push him away teasingly.  
>"But this is different?" he asks, and cocks his head the side again.<br>"You could say that."

He looks down for a moment, and reaches for my left hand. I almost pull away but something makes me stop. He plays with my fingers, making them feel less tense.  
>"I really do feel for you, Andy. And I wish I hasn't been amongst those who judged you."<br>"I guess I'm easy to judge." I try to take away the seriousness of this conversation, it really isn't my forte.  
>"But it doesn't stop it from being a crappy thing." He looks me in the eye. "You're a good person, Andy. I believe that. You may have made mistakes, and you'll probably continue making mistakes knowing you, but you're good. And you've been through more than nobody should. And you still manage to act so calmly, it's kind of weird." He smiles.<br>"It is weird, huh? I probably have something wrong with me."  
>Gads grins at me. "And there's that. You can't handle people talking about you, whatever the light it's in. You should work on that."<p>

I look down, and he let's go of my fingers, leaving me to think about the bucketful of complements he just gave me.

* * *

><p><strong><em> I am sosososososo sorry. I really am! I wanted to update, but I really couldn't, and I am so sorry. I've just had massive personal problems, and I really didn't want it to get in the way of writing but it obviously has and oh god I didn't want this to happen I've felt so horrible but I just couldn't update. I've had loads of school work and I've been too stressed to do anything, and I had loads of fights at school, and that may seem like nothing but when you're trying to get over trust issues without explaining why you have trust issues it's hard not to have a mental breakdown.<em>**

**_Anyway, I'm 15! I had my 15th birthday the day after The Host came out in cinemas, the 30th March and I got my iPhone and some over things :'). It was really fun I saw Oz the Great and Powerful with my friends, and one of them got me Community on dvd. You should watch Community btw, it's such a great show. #sixseasonsandamovie_**

**_And omg did any of you see The Host? I know TONS of the fans hated it but I thought it was amazing, you have to give them credit it's extremely complicated, and they have to manage to do a love rectangle with three bodies. Saoirse was just stunning, and Max and Jake's bromance made me sob. I'm absolutely terrified about the sequel though, I cant even get into it. _**

**_And the Vampire Academy news?! I watched Zoey in Ringer and she was amazing, I'm sure she'll be a perfect Rose, and the film comes out around my birthday next year! Yay!_**

**_Anyway, replies!_**

**_HpHgPjGone: That was one of the best messages I ever got omg.  
>Radio Free Death: O kay then.<br>Captin Hero: BLESS YOU I LOVE YOU  
>logopogo4231: Omg I love you guys so much you're so kind to me! Thank you so much!<br>Lo: Well she had to die at some point  
>logopogo4231: Aw, thank you :')<br>IgniteLove: I will, don't worry man, and I understand you, homework is a real bitch urgh  
>Theuglyduckling492: Ah, I'm so happy :) Thank you<br>Dan: Reviews like yours really make me remember why I've always wanted to be a writer, and I'm so happy you chose this one! Thank you so much, it really is lovely to hear that I CAN write because it's probably my one true passion. And thanks, I try not to let trolls stop me from updating, I love you too! :3  
>Rdude1213: Wow, you managed to get through it in one day? Kudos to you.<br>Rdude1213: Oh god, really? Thanks for telling me, it makes me feel so much better :) And yeah, you're probably right :D  
>jakldsjf: Foxface was awesome, but she was smart enough to get out of the Games before she could die horribly, I agree that she probably could have won. She's definitely one of my favourite tributes from the 74th.<br>Maddy: You. my dear madam, are the reason I have finally updated. Your review was so kind and nice that I couldn't help but feel guilty so I whipped this out basically because of you. So thank you, you're a great reviewer, and I hope you liked this, despite the short length. IT would have been longer but I didn't want to take the attention away from this cute Andy/Gads moment :')  
><em>**

**_So yeah, I hope I can update soon, I forgot how much fun it it to emerse myself in Panem and Andy's mind. Tell me if you have any particular pov requests for next time, but I think it'll be Woosley unless one of you begs otherwise :)_**


	39. An Equal Weight of Pain

**_"Perhaps there could be no joy on this planet without an equal weight of pain to balance it out on some unknown scale."  
><em>**_The Host - Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

><p>"She's surviving." I mutter to myself, completely dumbfounded. I watch in silence as Andy talks idly to Gads, smiling every now and again to see her opening up ever so slightly.<p>

Throughout the day every minute makes me regret any bad thought I had about Andy, any time I ever doubted her. Because she's a survivor, she knows what to do to live in the hardest circumstances, and this definitely comes under that header.

She joined the Careers out of her own free will, knowing that they would be her best chance at survival, and tried her hardest to not make any emotional attachments as she knew that she'd have to leave sooner or later. But Aurora happened, and despite not wishing to, Andy became attached to her. And then she done something that I never thought she'd be able to do, she let go. Admittedly, it took her a few minutes, but she could hardly take longer, but she let go. Somehow she's managed to make herself think that survival is all that matters, and as I watch her throughout the day I can see her become more and more determined to win.  
>And I believe that she will.<p>

It's so completely different to how I won, I never thought that I'd ever manage to win. Really, it was all an accident that I even got close to winning, and luck. But luck has had nothing to do with Andy, it's as if it's staying as far away as possible from her, just letting fate take its toll. Really, when you think about it, nothing has gone right for Andy, but she's gotten through it. And watching her stand her ground against Julian and not relenting has made it so much more obvious.

She's strong. Abnormally so. She just won't give up. It's not how tributes usually act. Sure, every now and again you get one tribute that really persists, that refuses to be stopped, and I guess that's what Andy's like. But whatever her strategy is, it's working, so I can't really complain. Watching her scream as Gads attempted to fix her hand was almost unbearable. What made it worse was the look of sorrow and regret in Gads' eyes. It was just as hard for him to do it as it was for me to watch it, probably more so.

I escape from my thoughts and watch the screens in front of me, smiling ever so slightly as I see that Andy and Gads are at momentary peace. At least they have managed to find a few minutes where they aren't fighting for their lives. Hopefully the smaller amount of tributes will make itself smaller without their interference, and one of them can win.

One of them can win. One.

It's as if I have a physical reaction to that thought, and my throat seems to close up, making it hard to breath. Sure I'd always knows that only one of them could live, but I'd never really let it sink in to be honest. And now I'm being confronted by the thought. Only one of my tributes is going to survive - at the most. I'd never even really considered the possibility that they might be killed before having a chance to win, no matter how delusional that may sound. It's like my brain just ignored that tiny detail until it was impossible to.

I rake a hand through my hair - momentarily thinking I need a haircut desperately - and sigh. It's not as if I can stop it. I can't _do_ anything. Apart from watch and help if they need it. I scoff at the thought though, Andy would rather die than ask for help, especially if it is delivered in a nice little box courtesy of the Capitol.

"You okay?" I hear Finnick from behind me. I turn around in my chair and offer a weak smile.  
>"Yeah… yeah I'm fine, all things considered."<br>He raises his eyebrows, and sits in the empty chair next to me. It's District Eight's, but since their tributes are dead they have to stay in the Capitol but not turn up if they don't want to. Technically speaking, no-one has to turn up though.  
>"Well, however you're feeling I'm sure the Games will be over soon." He looks behind my head at the main screen, what the viewer's are watching.<br>I frown, "How do you know?"  
>His eyes flicker to mine for a moment, "I don't know, it just feels like it. I mean, there are only about seven left, the ones from six aren't doing so well, and my tributes are right near them, so my guess it they're dead soon."<br>I look at him for a moment whilst he's engrossed with the television. "You're tributes are near them?" I ask.  
>"Yeah, give it a few days they'll stumble upon each other and it'll play out. Maybe they'll be less for your tributes to fight." He says, shrugging.<p>

"Who do you think is gonna win?" I ask, surprising myself.  
>Finnick looks at me in shock and mulls it over. "At the beginning I would've said Julian guy, but now that he's gone I've had to… re-evaluate. It's not gonna be 3, sure, he's been resourceful, but he doesn't have the ingenuity or the muscle, or the weapons to fight anyone in the Games. Even Andy could fight him in her condition and win. So he's out." He takes a moment to think and a slightly pained expression paints his face.<br>"My two… it's possible, but not probable. They rely too much on one another, if one died - which they might if 6 is good enough - the other would have an extremely hard time surviving, without grieving. They wouldn't be able to live without one another, and that would ultimately be their demise. So no, I do not think either of my two would win."  
>I raise my eyebrows in shock, I find it hard to believe that a mentor would just be able to talk about their own tributes like that. But when it comes to it… he's right.<br>"When it comes to 6 it's pretty easy, they're not in a great condition, they're not great fighters, sure they might be able to take one person down but neither of them is going to win."

He exhales before he talks again. "That girl Fawn… she's really something, huh?" I laugh. "She… she has a real chance. SHe has more than enough muscle power, enough weapons, and seems to evade guilt, so she can kill with ease. It could be her."  
>He puts his hands together, as if in prayer and looks straight at me. "Your two. The girl, Andy, she's very resourceful, and I admit, I have underestimated her. I didn't realise she had such skill with an axe - she must have been trained. I can't think of any other possibility, and whoever in her family chose to do that mum, dad-"<br>"Probably her dad." I interrupt. "Or her brother. Her mum is dead." I can't help it, it just blurts out. Finnick cocks his head at me and raises his eyebrows ever so slightly, but then shrugs.  
>"Whatever, but anyway, she is extremely skilled with that axe, and a few days ago, yeah, I'd have said she could win, but now…" He draws in his breath. "I want to believe… that she can find a way to survive. But she's in a tough place Woosley, and odds are, she's not gonna make it. She's very wounded, and that automatically puts her at a disadvantage. Sure, it helps that she's got the other tribute with her, but I honestly don't see her surviving for much longer." I nod, taking in his words. It's interesting hearing Finnick talk. After hearing so much about him from how they speak of him, listening to him talk intellectually is refreshing. "The guy, I don't know. He's a real question mark. Andy has basically prohibited him from doing much, but if what he done with Julian is an example, he has the capacity to kill. So, he may have a chance"<p>

I let what Finnick says truly sink in, and try to think about his thoughts intellectually, but can't help but I can't help getting slightly annoyed and disenhearted. Because I'd never really considered one of my tributes not winning, and him saying Andy is probably going to die…. well I can't help but agree. She isn't winning, she's extremely injured and it's putting her at a disadvantage. And odds are she's going to get even more injured and Gads isn't always gong to be around to save her.

But then there is reason to feel even a little happy, apparently there's a chance Gads could win, and again, Finnick is right. If what Gads has done is any consultation, he has a chance. But it really just matters on who dies before they even confront Andy and Gads.  
>"So…" I start, "you think that Gads has a chance of winning, but Andy has none?"<br>"Well, I didn't say none, I just believe that it is a slim chance though."  
>I shrug. "You're right. She's hurt, that's not exactly going to help her at all, so Andy is probably going to die."<br>Finnick looks at me in shock and frowns. 'Wait, you think that?"  
>"Well yeah, it's the truth."<br>"And you're not annoyed?"  
>I sigh. "Well, I'm annoyed, but it doesn't make it any less true."<br>Finnick opens his mouth to say something, but apparently decides against it when he shakes his head. He moves his head a little to look at the screen. He points. "Look."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I tried to update sooner, but I couldn't figure out how to get out of Woosley's thoughts omg. Anyway, I thought it had been a while since Woosley had had a pov, so I thought it was about time. Since this is nearing its end, I would be extremely <em>****_grateful if you all thought about any possible characters you want me to include in the next part of this story? It will be primarily set in District Seven, but partially in the Capitol._**

**_Replies:  
>Graceaga: Thank you :) And thanks for waiting<br>TheBiohazardVictim: Wow you really hate that brotp, huh? I hope I'll be invited to your funeral  
>Theuglyduckling492: Thank you, I really appreciate it! It seems to be sorting itself out<br>Rdude1213: That means a lot :') And it's okay omg_**

**_I really am sorry about making you all wait, but now I should be updating on a fairly regularly. Tell me if you want anything in the next chapter :)_**


	40. Searching To Destroy

"_**I'm the world's forgotten boy**_  
><em><strong>The one who's searchin', searchin' to destroy."<br>**_

_Skunk Anansie - Search and Destroy_

* * *

><p><strong>Woosley pov.<strong>

I watch unemotionally as the tributes from district four get dangerously near the barely surviving District Six tributes. The two of them have amazingly stuck with one another the whole duration of the games and have remarkably survived, though barely living. They were both lucky enough to escape the cornucopia alive really. Not that it matters anymore.

The ones from Four realise that they're there before Six has any notion. Stepping on some leaves, that's all it took. One foot crunching a pile of leaves and the only surviving Career tributes could almost sense that someone was near. The siblings look to one another, the girl raising an eyebrow every so slightly, a barely perceptible nod is returned by the boy, and they make their way, slowly towards their prey. No sound is given by them, yet they almost seem to know each other's move before they make it, it's astonishing really.

The small, seemingly secluded place that the tributes rest in is not nearly as safe as they might have hoped. Chinks in the surrounding leaves give off their position almost immediately, and they've made the mistake of not being very alert with their guarding. I suppose days of no surprises has made them lazy. For a moment the small area is silent, and then it all erupts in a matter of seconds. The girl, Wonder, breaks the silence when she rushes through the leaves, attacking them immediately. The District Six girl has not yet had enough time to turn away when Wonder's knife is at her throat. But, she does not cut. And her brother does not leave where he is waiting. The girl is pressed against Wonder's body, the blade ever so gently pressing into her pale neck. She makes a sound, a moan, and her male counterpart turns around in a picture of shock and fear is painted on his face. He makes a small step towards the two girls, and a deadly grin crosses' Wonder's face. She tightens her grip on her knife, and drags it across the Six girl's neck, quick as a whip. Bright red blood spurts from the wound, and paints Wonder's face and hands. Some reaches the District Six Tribute's frame. The small girl falls to the side, an ungraceful exit, and blood pools around her body. Within seconds she is dead.

And then. the two Tributes seem to look at her for a moment, and then return their gazes to each other, almost in sync as if preparing for a deadly dance. They size each other up, expecting the other to make the first move. Silence floods the area again, and for one moment Wonder looks to her brother's hiding space, panic on her features, pleading. And that is her downfall. The boy from six, quicker than anyone expected, rushes her, a picture of anger on his face, and smashes into Wonder's body before she can even turn. He rips the bloodstained knife from her hands and in a matter of seconds plunges it into her body, deep. A sickening squelch is made when it cuts into her stomach again and again, she shrieks once, and once the District Six guy has finally pulled the knife from her crimson-dyed stomach, she falls to the ground, as ungraceful as the girl she killed mere minutes before. This all happens in a matter of seconds, before anyone can react.

For a few moment the boy can remain victorious, and he looks from the girl he killed, to his friend at her feet. And when it is so close to silence, Garth emerges, a battle cry leaving his lips when he dashes to the lone boy, and wraps his arm around his neck.

"You killed my sister!" is pulled from his lips, when he takes out his own knife and stabs the boy with it, in a chillingly similar way to how his sister was killed. The boy is killed in a matter of seconds, and slumps to the ground. Garth kicks his body away and makes his way to his sister. He stands by her body for a moment, in a chillingly innocent way, before falling to his knees. A cry escapes his lips and tears flood his eyes. This pure, animal response to his sister's murder, seems so personal, that it almost seems wrong for it to be displayed to the whole of Panem, as if we're witnessing something that isn't meant to be witnessed. After all, a Career isn't meant to act like that, and it shocks me. It makes me feel awful for not feeling anything at a somewhat innocent girl's death. Because when it comes to it, she is innocent, in a twisted kind of way. It's not as if she truly wanted to do this, she has been manipulated into doing it, and thinking she wants to. A creation of the Capitol, that's all Wonder from District Four really is. A young girl bred to kill, it seems so awful that you can't help but feel awful.

He plants a kiss on her bloodstained forehead, before leaving her body with the girl she killed and her killer. Three cannons boom. 19 dead. 5 left to play. The prospect of one of my tributes winning is become likelier and likelier.

**Jonathon pov.**

In a matter of minutes the playing field has shrunk from eight to five, and one of the five left is my little sister. I begin to let myself hope, hope that despite the awful torture she's endured that she might just make it out of their alive. That's if she doesn't let her emotions get in the way.

Ever since she was young Andy has had a hard time connection with people, and making emphatic connections. It has always seemed overly hard for her to normally function in the ways that others seem to find so easy. I had always thought she would grow out of it, and become more like me, but she never did. It wasn't a phase, it was just always her. But, despite this… problem, people like the other District Seven tribute, and the District One girl, have always found a way to sink into her skin and not let go. I can see it in the way she looks at him, and it's trouble. I know who she is thinking off when she looks at him, and she can't do it, because that will be her downfall. If she fails to separate the two of them, she will willingly let him win.

But now, despite the smaller tribute amount Andy is still in danger. The girl from 10, Fawn, is still kicking, and the grudge she seems to bear for Andy is not getting any smaller, and the District Four tribute is now filled with rage and grief, and I doubt he cares who he takes it out on. And Gads, our other boy, he is just as dangerous if he is under her skin as much as I think he has.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts, when I hear some noise from the tv, the commentary for the Games, and as if one death wasn't enough tonight, I tune in quick enough to see the girl from 10 pounce on the lone boy from District 3 and run him through with her sword. That's it, a matter of seconds, a clean sweep and then she's done. Nothing fancy, nothing the sort. She just gets up and leaves, a smirk painted on her face. A cannon sounds. And then there were four.

**Andy pov.**

I look to Gads, and I let a look of fear stay on my features. Four cannons. Four people left.  
>"There's only four of us left." I say in a quiet voice, since the the sound of the cannons disturbed us it seems as though the remaining tributes are all only yards away, waiting for us, waiting to attack.<br>"Yeah, but who?" I look at him and frown.  
>"I guess we'll find out soon. It's almost night." The sky seems to become blacker every moment.<br>"Yeah." He agrees absentmindedly. "It'll be over soon." I don't know if he says it to me or himself.  
>We wait in silence to be told who's dead. The blue hologram above the arena floor shines on my face, making me wince. The obnoxiously loud anthem disrupts my thoughts and I look up to find the deaths.<p>

The boy from District 3. Wonder. Both from District Six.  
>That's… almost surprising, I was hoping for Fawn to be honest. But there's a part of me that wants to kill her myself.<br>"That's… different." Gads says.  
>"Yes," I agree, "How do you think that happened?" I inquire.<br>He runs hand through his hair and shrugs. "I really don't know Andy, they might be connected, they might not. Maybe Garth offed his own sister."  
>I grimace at that, but I'm living proof the Career tributes are not against killing their own.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I responded to what you guys wanted and gave you guys another look at District 7, and I used Woosley again. Anyway, sorry I took a while, I had my English GCSE and I had some other stuff on my mind.<br>__So, I have to tell you guys that this is the second to last _****_chapter. This is the penultimate one, and the next is the last one, but I'll update once more to tell you guys the summary of the next one, and tell you when the sequel is up. I've got another surprise, I have the name and the cover photo of the sequel. It will be called Army of Me, with the subheading The Devil And God Are Raging Inside Me. That'll make sense once you start to read it. I'll be putting the cover photo on my page but be careful it can be considered a spoiler, so if you want to just wait that's okay._**

**_Replies:_**

**_Theuglyduckling492: Ask and ye shall receive. Hey, you got both of them!  
>HpHgPjGone: You got her brother and Fawn! Thank you :)<br>Nero: Thank you, I appreciate it  
>Graceaga: Oh, thank you. I was so worried about Finnick as I thought I might had been influenced by fanfics I've read, so that means a lot. And you got District Seven!<br>Rdude1213: Oh, thank you! And that's okay, I only wish I'd been able to do it earlier.  
>TheBiohazardVictim: I CAN. YOU KNOW I WILL STOP CRYING BABE<br>Maddy: Thank you, I was worried I'd got him completely wrong. I'm feeling better, thank you, your words mean a lot :)  
><em>**


	41. The Presence of Death

_**"I met many here, thoughtfully taking their last look of the resting places of those they knew and loved. I saw many a proud head bowed down above them. I knew that many a proud heart laid aside its pride here, and stood in the presence of death, humble and childlike. And that by the clasped hand and moistened eye, I knew that many a heart sped upward a grateful prayer to the Providence which had thought fit in his judgement to take some, and mercy to spare the rest."**_

_Mary Seacole__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gads pov.<strong>

There was no signal. There was nothing to alert us of the trauma and pain that would happen to us in the oncoming minutes. A normal day in the arena, fighting to stay alive. Little did we know this would be our last.

I look to Andy as her gaze is fixed on the ruined mess of a right hand cradled in her lap. The sun hits her in the most peculiar way. Her hair, that was once securely tied back in a half-ponytail is a sort of organised mess, a messy half-bun on her head with a an array of straight, wavy and curly wisps of hair falling everywhere and framing her face. She's sitting cross legged on the ground, resting on her packs. An axe is at her feet, ready to grab with her surviving hand. She'd managed to clean her face enough to get rid of the blood from her broken nose, but it doesn't really affect her appearance to be honest, it almost completes it. Her tanned skins darker everyday, making the scattering of freckles on her nose and cheeks more prominent, her over-sized eyes more emerald.  
>Just looking at her, makes me want to protect her, want her to be safe. She'd probably kill me if she knew that.<p>

"If you look at that hand any longer it's gonna get worn out and fall off." I call over to her. She offers me one of those strange half smiles, I count it as a win.  
>"Not like it'd matter, it's ruined anyway." She has such a gift to turn a somewhat pleasant conversation morbid.<br>"When you win they'll fix it." I say, sounding far more assured than I feel.  
>That gets her attention. "What do you mean 'when' I win? You have just as much chance as me. I might die in the next couple of minutes, I almost died a few days ago." I frown at her, she has a strangely minute level of tact, and it's not just on odd occasions, it's as if she just finds it hard to figure out what is acceptable and what's not.<br>"You know that you have virtually no tact, right?" I ask,  
>She furrows her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"<br>"You know, knowing what you can say and what you can't, knowing what will make people uncomfortable." I shrug, it seems so obvious to me.  
>She bites her lip. "I never considered it."<br>I look at her. "Honestly?" She shakes her head. "You never think about what your saying?"  
>"Well, I think if it'd make sense or be relevant, if that's what you mean?"<br>I shake my head and scoot closer to her. "No, I mean like think what it might do to people?" She cocks her head to the side, as if in questioning. "Like, wondering if it might hurt people's feelings."  
>"Why would it hurt someone's feelings?"<p>

I run a hand through my hair, a part of me is finding it hard to figure out why she can't understand the most fundamental things. "Because words hurt people's feelings."  
>"How?" She shakes her head. "They're just words." She stares at me, blankly, and I can't speak for a few moments. She honestly doesn't understand.<br>"Do you really not get it? I'm not saying that to be mean, I'm just asking."  
>She shrugs, "Not really."<br>That's not normal. I don't know why but it's not.

I don't say anything for a moment and move a little away from her. I can feel her eyes on me.  
>"Is that weird?" She asks, and I'm shocked to hear the slightest edge in her voice.<br>I look at her and meet her eyes, they're even larger than usual. "Honestly?" I laugh. "I don't know. We don't know anything anymore, do we? Out of 12 Districts we get information about one. That's it."  
>She looks at me in shock and frowns, but stays silent for once.<p>

Andy puts a hand on her axe, and looks behind me.  
>"You okay?" I ask.<br>"Mmmhmm." She replies. "I just… nothing." She sighs and shakes her head.  
>For once, I don't say anything, and I just leave her to her thoughts. I know that whatever I'm feeling she must be feeling at least double, her family made it seem like a duty that if you were reaped, you done every single thing you could possibly do to win. It's why she's so gifted at axe throwing, and it's why her brother is as good as her. It's why she's taken the damage of her hand so painfully, it's as if it's taken away all she's worth; her axe skills. It's ridiculous of course, but with a family like hers its understandable how she came to that conclusion. But it's not as if you can blame the family for what's happened to them. It's not their fault, they're the victims.<p>

A few moments of peace. That's all we were given following Julian's death. It seemed like such a long time, hours, but really it was mere minutes. Andy looks at me for a moment, and seems to consider saying something, but just as she opens her mouth a whooshing sound speeds past our ears and we spin our heads back simultaneously. A slim, agile, silver spear implanted in a tree just behind us.

Andy's face contorts into the very image of rage, and she doesn't say anything to me. I hear her snarl one word before she springs into action "Fawn."

She jumps up, any qualms about her destroyed hand forgotten and picks up her axe with her left hand, and dashes to the area where the spear entered. As soon as she reaches there Fawn springs from her hiding place, and I'm left speechless as the two girl simultaneously take swings at each other. Andy swings first, sweeping her axe across Fawn's head, just narrowly missing it by ducking at the right moment. As soon as she gets upright Fawn reaches for a sword attached to her hip, and quickly aims for Andy's side; but she's too quick for her. Andy intercepts her, immediately swinging her axe around her left side, pushing the sword away from her and doing the same to Fawn.

Then she does something I don't expect; as soon as it makes contact with the sword, Andy brings her axe back up, and slashes it into Fawn's body, but not enough to severely damage her, just enough for it to slash through Fawn's hand. Fawn screams and drops her sword, clutching her hand desperately. Blood soon covers her hand and the discarded sword on the floor.

Andy stands there for a moment, her face impassive as she watches Fawn look up from her blood soaked hands, her black eyes wide in terror staring at Andy's face. She takes a few jittery steps backward which Andy match with a commandeering, confident stride towards her. I watch in horror as Fawn grits her teeth and removes her left hand from her wounded wrist, and reaches behind her. A sword. Of course, Fawn has attacked people, she probably stole their weapons too. She seems to ignore the pain in her wrist and takes the sword in both hands, raising it in front of Andy.

But she isn't fazed. She does a sort of spinning kick, starting facing Fawn and spinning on her right foot, kicking Fawn in the stomach with her left. Fawn staggers backwards, but ultimately stays upright, and motions to go forwards, but Andy stops her, by kicking her right food upwards, and bringing it down in front of Fawn, before kicking her square in the stomach. Fawn is pushed backwards, and before she can do anything to stop it, Andy spins the other way, and brings her axe behind her shoulder, before tossing it to Fawn, who is unable to do anything as she has such a short window of time, milliseconds. The axe hits Fawn in her chest, and she falls backwards once more, landing securely on the ground this time.

Andy stands rooted on the spot for a few seconds, panting hard.

"Wow." I say, and she looks over her shoulder and grins, before we hear a cannon boom. We both look upwards. Three left. Andy strides towards Fawn's corpse, and she is slightly enveloped in shadow as she bends down to retrieve her axe, but I can see her figure. She reaches down, and comes closer a few steps.

"Not bad huh? Especially for a girl with a-" A moment of peace. Shattered. She's interrupted when in a matter of milliseconds a figure steps from behind her, and smashes something into her head. A shriek erupts from her, as I reach for the sword at my waist, and take a step forward, but I know that I'm too far away to do anything.

There's a moment before he attacks again where I can see her assailant as Garth from District 4. With a mace.

I meet her eye for a moment, as her head is pushed back from the impact. Wet, tracks of crimson blood adorned the right side of her face, marks of the mace. And I know the look in her eyes, I saw it in Fawn's just a few moments ago.

It's her realising her time is up.

And before I can do anything, he hits her around the head again, smashing into her cranium, and as she doubles over, the boy from district 4 swings his mace back, and with the image of fury on his face, he brings it forward once more, and slams it into her stomach. Andy screams. And falls to the floor. And with particular malice, he swings his mace back, and hits her unscarred, unmarred right right hand with it. A shriek escapes from her lips as she falls backwards, motionless.

And it simultaneously stops and starts. The world erupts in pain, anguish and anger at the thought of Andy's death. The girl who has got me through the whole Games, it tears my world down at the same time. And there's a painful ringing in my ears. It's silent.

My eyes grow wide, and I look at Garth, who's staring at the young girl on the floor. I follow his gaze. It's a bloody mess. She's on the ground, her chest barely rising, her fingers flexing ever so slightly. This morning I though her broken nose was awful, now seeing over half of her face smashed beyond recognition, just a mess of blood and other things I can't bare to look at. She's on the ground, facing her left, her right arm almost framing the mess that is her stomach. Her stomach is as bad as her face, but darker, she's bleeding out. Her right hand isn't recognisable.

"You bastard." Leaves my lips.  
>Garth looks at me, his eyes wide. "Why? It's what we're meant to do as tributes. She was our biggest threat the whole Games."<br>I stare at him. "She was 13 years old!" I yell at him. He staggers backwards.  
>"Age isn't a factor in the Games." He says.<br>"Does that really matter? Would you call that-" I gesture at Andy's barely moving body "Humane?!"  
>"She had to die for me to win." He shrugs, and points his mace to me, "And so do you."<br>I react quickly, releasing my two swords from my back, and positioning them in the shape of an 'X' in front of my face.

Garth rushes me, and I slide out of the way just in time, and move to my right, as soon as he's moved past me I swipe back with my left sword, and slice through his shirt and into his back. He staggers backwards when the blood begins to seep from the wound, and turns back, a venomous glare on his face. He leaps at me again, and as I try to jab him with my left sword, he reacts quicker than I, and then kicks it away from in front of him.  
>I quickly position my right sword in front of me, to protect myself. He points his mace in a similar way.<br>"I know that you don't get it…." Garth says, moving slightly to the right. I move to the left. "But back home, in 4, and 2 and 1… it's different. We have to succeed." He tries to reason with me.  
>"Oh you <em>have<em> to succeed?"  
>"It's for honour."<br>"For honour?" I ask in outrage. "Well for the rest of us it's for survival! We don't like being picked for the Games, we don't want to volunteer, it's not a good thing like it is for you." I yell at him. "We win to survive. You win for glory. Because that's how you've been raised. But your district, by the Capitol." I say at last, quietly.

And then he makes his mistake. His calm demeanour falters, and he lowers his mace, slowly, and ever so slightly. But it's enough. Before he can react I run my remaining sword through him, quickly as possible, straight through his heart. His mouth opens slightly, as if he's shocked. He staggers, and falls backwards. The moment he hits the ground his cannon blasts.

And the deafening silence returns. And nothing maters but Andy. I run to her, and fall to my knees at her body. Remarkably, she's still alive. I can make out that she smiles at me. I pull her onto my lap.

She swallows, "Hey." She whispers, under her breath, probably the loudest she can manage.  
>"Hi." I say, my voice soft. I push back some strands of hair from her face, my hands running over some cuts on her face, I can feel the blood painting my hands.<br>"I told you…" she breaths deeply, "that I might not win." She smiles, and I can see her emerald eyes twinkling.  
>"No." I say, tears filling my eyes. "No." I say, more forcefully.<p>

And then I decide. And I feel like laughing, because there has never been a choice. I've been lying to myself. This was the only way. There was never another option.  
>Because I can't let the girl who's helped me survive for the length of the Games die in my arms. And I can't let her family suffer anymore.<p>

She's frowning at me, she looks tired.  
>''What?" she mutters.<br>I put the hand that's not supporting her into my pocket. I pull out my knife, and push it into her hand that Julian ruined. Because as I've been watching her I can see she can partially use it. And now she can use it against me.  
>"Andy. You have to win." I say, my voice thick.<br>"Gads, I'm dying." She says, as if I didn't know.  
>"That's why you have to be quick. You have to win, and to do that…." I take a breath, and then remind myself she's on limited time, "I have to die."<br>She's silent when she stares at me. 'What?" She manages to look at her hand, and the fingers that can manage to work flex around my knife.  
>"Stab me." I say, as if we're talking about the simplest thing imaginable. I take her hand and drag it to my thigh, above my femoral artery. "If you stab me here, and get through what you need to get through… I'll bleed out in half a minute, a minute, tops."<p>

She stares at me again. "I'm not doing that." She takes a breath, seeming to struggle. Time is running out, she's barely alive. "I can't do that."  
>And even though I know she means she doesn't want to, I pretend to be logical. "Yes you can. You killed Fawn, you can kill me."<br>She stares at me, and I think I see tears in her eyes. "Fawn wasn't my friend. I didn't care about her."

I smile sadly, because she's admitted what I've wanted her to. And then I play dirty. "You owe me. I saved your life."  
>Andy grimaces. "That's not fair. You saved my life, I'm taking yours. How is that right?" She manages to shake her head, I can see the blood shining in her hair.<p>

"Because I said it is." My voice becomes hard. "This was never about me, it was about you. You were the one with the plan, you fooled the careers, you instigated everything. You're the strongest person who was in this Game, and you were one of the only ones with a chance. And you, going home and living, that's how I get to win. And now you get to live. For me, and for Aurora, and for your family" She shakes her head, crying. "It's okay," I reason with her, "It's okay, it's better this way. So you get to go home, and you get to win, with your family. So don't screw it up, okay?"

And that seems to help her. My harshness. She nods. And her usual cold demeanour tries to take over, but fails.

"I don't want to do this." She says.  
>"I know." I smile. "Thank you."<p>

I let go of the knife, and watch as she gets it firmly in her hand. And the last thing that's imprinting in my mind is her face, as she stabs me in the leg, crying. And I was right, she could do it. One clean cut. I don't even count to ten before my vision fades.

**Andy pov.**

Pain. It's all that exists. Pain in my head, when it's as if I can feel my skull caving in on itself. Pain in my stomach where I can feel myself bleeding out. Pain in my right hand, the strain I've put on the already injured fingers, pain in my left because they're destroyed. And pain in my chest, an awful feeling like I'm suffocating but have too much air at the same time. Grief. And guilt. Because I've killed my friend.

I can barely register myself hearing a cannon, and myself being announced as the victor before I pass out. All I know is that being the victor is not as good as I believed it was going to be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow. The last chapter. And that is all I can say. Wow. When I started this when I was 13, in January of last year, I never thought this would happen. I never thought I'd get almost 200 reviews, and I never thought I'd have anywhere near as many faithful readers as you guys. Cause you've stayed loyal readers as I got used to Andy and Woosley's pov's, and Jonathon, and how I managed to get into Gads' mindset. You guys have stayed loyal when my writing style has changed who knows how much. So thank you. So fucking much, it means so fucking much. And even though some of you have made my life hell, a huge chunk of you have improved my life. And to know some of you think this is better than the actual book? It's amazing, you have no idea just how grateful I am.<strong>_

_**And a HUGE thank you goes to Lou, aka TheBiohazardVictim. She's my BETA, and my best friend. And she knew what was going to happen for so long and I think it killed her, she cried BETAing this for me. So wow Lou, I don't know how you survived, so you guys should be thankful to her as well as me, she brought this all together, and made it what it is.**_

_**I want to especially thank the people who have read it for pretty much a year, and you know who you are, it means so much that some of you would stick with me for that long. You have no idea how much.**_

_**And now to this chapter. To those of you who have wanted a Gads chapter, and were wondering why I hadn't written one form his pov, as he is a fundamental character, here you go. I knew how I was going to end this ages ago, and I knew this chapter had to be in his pov., it'd make the most impact. And I am so sorry. I am oh jesus, believe me. But it had to be this way. And if I scared you guys into thinking Andy was gonna die, I'm sorry. And if you water her to die, I'm sorry too. I was almost in tears writing this, I have become so attached to these characters, but now I get to write the sequel! Which I hope you love! The summary will be after the replies:**_

_**Replies:**_

_**HpHgPjGone: Thank you, it means so much :')  
><strong>__**Graceaga: You. You are one of those people who have stuck around for ages, so thank you, thank you so much, cause whenever I see you review I know I'm doing something right. And at least one of you will read the sequel!  
><strong>__**_.23:_ I love people who give long reviews, so thanks :) Oh god, that makes perfect sense, it's just how you deal with things like that, it's not your fault. I get unusually calm whenever anything like that happens, and I have to calm down the people around me. And god I'm sorry I killed off both of them, and I get why you dislike Andy, she's a hard person to like, but hopefully you can learn to be okay with her.  
><strong>__**Guest: Thank you! I can't believe you read both in one day, I hope this was worth the wait!  
><strong>__** .90: I am writing a book! I've got the drafts next to this in my notes! And I can't tell you yet, I haven't even started the sequel!  
><strong>__**Maddy: You are another devoted reviewer, and I really thank you. You are on of the people who I can remember really making my day just by seeing you've reviewed, so thank you. And god I thought I was awful at descriptions! Is it good it made you tear up? Cause I totally get that, it feels awful, but it's good it does, it means it's working. As soon as I get the time I PROMISE to read it, I have my summer holidays in just over a month, I'll try to read it by then, is that okay? But I will read it, Maddy. And don't worry, you don't sound desperate :) And jesus, I inspired you?! That's amazing! It means a lot! And I hope I did, thank you :)  
><strong>__**TheBiohazardVictim: I think you're crying.**_

_**(This would have been out earlier but I had my maths GCSE, sorry :( )**_

_**THE SUMMARY! (This might be a bit condensed on the real thing, but it'll basically be the same)**_

_"The 73rd Hunger Games are over, and the youngest ever winner in recored history is in critical condition. Once she wakes Andy Phelan will have to figure out how to survive outside of the games and in a much more dangerous profession than Tribute: a Victor. With enemies lurking at every corner and surprises throughout the oncoming weeks, will she be able to navigate herself in her new life? The games arent over, they're only just beginning."_

_**DUN-DUN-DUNNN**_

_**Okay so there you have it. This one ended with Andy killing Fawn, Garth almost killing Andy, Gads killing Garth, Gads sacrificing himself for Andy, Andy killing him, and ANdy in critical condition. Fun for Andy. I'll be happy to answer questions and stuff about the sequel (as long as it isn't MAJOR spoilers), before I write the first chapter. And for those who haven't followed me or anything, I'll write a final update for when the sequel is up, probably. Okay, so now you wait, thank you so much - Morgy.**_


	42. SEQUEL

_**THE SEQUEL IS UP GUYS!**_


End file.
